Modern Dragons: Race Against Time
by KashimusPrime
Summary: What if "How to train your dragon" was never written. What if dragons were real. What if. They came back? Alternate Timeline. Rated M for violence.
1. The Monster

Despite what everyone may have you believe, monsters are not born. Luck in this world has turned against them and molded them into what they are. Cold, fearless, cruel creatures who would so much as kill you for stepping on their shadow with no remorse. These soulless creatures weren't born this way. Even the gentlest spirits can be broken and molded into something that strikes fear into the bravest of men. They are not to blame for who they are. Call it fate if you wish. But Karma has a funny way of choosing those unlucky souls to rise up and face their destiny.

Ivar Du'món was no stranger to Karma's cruel plan. Even as he stoked the pyre within his humble hut, the popping embers and swirling smoke brought back unpleasant memories of long before. Memories rushed his senses, distracting him.

The colossal man had sat back down in his wooden throne. The voice of his long since perished father echoing in his ears like a ghost, tickling his mind with lies.

 _They are servants of Odin's barbarian horde.. They'll steal you away to Hel. Enslave you for eternity._

His piercing blue eyes shifted, glancing over to a lone mug at his elbow as it sat on a crudely crafted wood table. Carved into it, his crest. The silhouette of a lithe dragon, one could mistake for an Asian lung at first glance, sprawled out in an s shape. Long whiskers draped from the chin to wrap and braid forming the handle in intricate detail that flickered in the firelight. It's long neck and tail more than made up for its short torso. Its small but poweful wings spread eagled in a menacing display to complete the image.

His thick fingers delicately shifted the mug as he overlooked the art in silent thought. His solid arm overcast the delicate tableware. Painful memories again filled his mind with dread and unease.

 _Run Ivar. Run and do not look back!_

The fire and smoke choked out the afternoon sun turning day to night as the traumatic sounds of war filled his senses, blocking all common sense. With only his father left in this world, he had no one else to turn to. But it was his own father, a large, burly man that charged into battle to protect him. Facing off against a terrifying looking beast that had a limping gate to his lumbering walk. A mane of dreadlocks flowed off his head, revealing only his face. His face itself was war torn and hardened from all the pain and suffering he'd witnessed as he carried an eternal scowl.

The hardened man never once flinched when his father charged at him, ax cocked and ready to strike. In one swift movement, a thick hand grabbed the ax, tore it from his father's grasp and elbowed him back before turning the ax on other charging men from the village. Ivar watched from the bushes as this frightening beast fought everyone off one handed. His left arm dangled at his side beneath his dark scaled cloak as if it didn't exist at all.

Ivar was brought back to reality as the image of the ax impaling his father faded from memory. His hand tensed as his nails dug into the wood armrest of his chair. He grit his teeth as he emitted a pained sound.

Something he would never do in the presence of others. Show his weakness. He was a proud man. Stubborn and hard headed like all vikings. But he knew that to show vulnerability would lose control.

He had to remain rigid and stoic. He turned his attention to the fire pit before him as he stared deep into its mesmerizing light. The light once again took him to a distant memory.

He felt as though he were back in the forest, running from the monster that attacked his small village. Running to survive. He had not stopped since the village was attacked. He was weak in the knees from racing over trenches, scaling muddy banks, and diving down steep treacherous hollers.

But he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. His mind was racing with fear and what would become of him should he stop. Fearing that the savage creature that attacked was a messenger of Odin's horde.

Fear guided his legs. The sounds of men chasing after him only harshened the experience as his need to survive grew with each stinging breath. He only briefly wiped his face when his feet tripped over discarded chains and pulled them loose from the soaked earth.

He spilled over the steep embankment. His body ached with every jarring collision as he hit solid earth until finally he came to rest at the foundation. He tried to get up, only to find he was wrapped in loose chains. His fall having dislodged the tightened restraints.

The sound of thunder wracking the night sky just outside his hut startled him back to his senses. The reverberation of rain pounding against the roof had announced the storm's head. He glanced up. That thunderclap was just as loud as the deafening roar he had heard all those years ago. Light from nature's fury bounced off the walls of his hut, briefly casting natural light to the otherwise rustic cabin.

He growled as he was brought back to another memory. They seemed to swirl within his mind more fierce that evening. Perhaps it was because he was growing anxious. Or perhaps it was that his hard thought out plans were coming together before him. Kickstarting them as they fell into place.

The last thing he had seen as the ground quickly melted away was the sight of the men that he had thought were chasing him as the great lithe beast ascended to the sky in retreat. Before the child could look behind him at the great devil he was constrained to, a deafening shriek wracked the heavens, causing him to cover his ears in pain and close his eyes.

Before he could register it, the lithe serpent had stopped its retreat. By the time he had opened his eyes, he was in a dark gothic underworld. Quickly he untangled his ankle from the chains and got up. The beast long since gone, he scrambled away from the area. Unidentifiable litter collected against the abandoned man made hallways of stone and granite. Bizarre poles of iron grew from the ground like trees as colorful alien writing littered them and the walls that stretched out as far as he could see. The air was stiff and stale with dust. He uttered a small whimper which echoed off the hallowed chamber as he timidly walked through the terrifying terrain. For true, he must have been taken to Hel like his father promised as penance for trifling with the great serpent.

The chambers seemed to extend forever, only to disappear into deep dark tunnels. Of which the child dread entering. Fearing unknown Hel monsters or even Odin's Horde themselves would be lying in the dark abyss, waiting to strip him of his flesh. The sudden roar of unfamiliar iron grinding against metal shook the chambers to their core, leading him to think it was one of Odin's barbarians charging at him from the depths of the abysmal tunnel. Quickly he turned, running in dread as he ran fast as he could.

He ducked under iron turnstiles as he climbed up marble stairs covered in dust and muck on all fours. Only to bounce off a chainlink gate as he reached the top. Greeting him on the other side was an alien world of concrete and brick. Buildings stretched to the sky like sea-stacks. Roads of stone stretched as far as he could see as smoke flowed from the streets as if serpents slept beneath.

The sound of a door opened in haste brought him back to his surroundings. He furrowed thick wiry brows as his gaze fell upon a well built young man soaking from the rain. He stood at attention waiting to be addressed, not wanting to set the unstable man off.

"Well?" He spoke with a harsh, throaty, brogue. He glanced up at the man that stood before him, hoping inwardly for any good news.

"There are signs.. Something is beneath the streets. But our men can't find it, beside these.." He approached timidly. Holding a hand out, he handed the larger intimidating man what he had found.

Ivar took the scale into his hand as he inspected it. Nimbly playing with it as he took in its breathtaking sight as light bounced off it like a reflective mirror. Rendering it near invisible.

"Of course you can't find it. It's under your nose but you can't see it for it's unusual camouflage." The man snapped.

"Sir.. What is it we're after, exactly?" The shorter man had queried. He had only been ordered to scout the abandoned subways for signs of life. But that was all. Ivar never told him what it was to keep an eye out for. And seeing these scales had him curious. He'd only ever seen scales like this from reptiles. Snakes mostly. He'd killed himself a fair amount of rattlers back in his days as a ranch hand. But the scales he'd encountered were bizarre. Ten times larger than a rattler. Just what were they facing?

"You'll find out in due time. Ready the shipment. Tomorrow we move in." Ivar commanded.

"Yessir. One more thing.. Sir." He began, watching as Ivar fidgeted with the scale, not once setting it down. He swallowed nervously as the man's piercing blue eyes shifted to him.

"Local authorities have contacted Agnes and she has agreed to take your niece in. She is being flown in as we speak and should arrive by tomorrow morning.." He spoke timidly. His muscles tense, unsure of what Ivar would do to hear such news.

The man's brows dipped lower as he grit his teeth. Agnes Duffey. The woman he'd taken on as his 'lover' was only simply for business. Not pleasure. Were it up to him he wouldn't have taken a concubine in. But his plans needed to be funded somehow in this confusing alien world he grew up in. This woman had an ability to peck at his patience. Going against his orders and doing what she very well pleased despite his authority. He only kept her around for her money.

As for his niece. He had no interest in his adopted sister's family life. The only time he'd ever laid eyes on his niece was a lone photo in her father's wallet. She was a scrawny twig that could easily be snapped under pressure. He had no time for useless vagabonds among his ranks. But knowing his sister, their fortune would go to the daughter. Something he felt was rightfully his. He breathed in deeply to calm his nerves, his nostrils flaring as he thumbed the scale. This was not to last.

His anger breached the surface before he grabbed the mug at his elbow and threw it into the pyre. The ale stirred the fire to life as it exploded upon impact. The light of the brilliant flames flickered against Ivar's dusty blonde hair as if it were a glow from heaven's light. The lesser man recoiled at this exertion of ferocity for fear Ivar would take his anger out on him. Ivar by now stood in a round-shouldered slouch. He clenched his free hand tightly, near white knuckled as the fire died down. His breathing hastened from the sudden exertion of energy before he turned to the other.

"I have no place in my plans for ..hiccups.." Ivar spoke. The man looked at him with uncertainty.

"It was her idea, SHE will raise the child.. Now.. Get out of my sight." Ivar sat back down in his throne as his subordinate left hastily. His fingers once again fidgeting with the scale as he stared off into space. He was the child's only living relative through adoption. He feared the child would hinder his plans. And the child was every bit the vision of weakness. A scrawny, spineless, hiccup.

He soon caught a glimpse of a sword that hung mounted on the wall. Lightening licked the sky once again, casting its light in the cabin as he began to form an idea. A wonderfully, twisted idea.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I've been working on this story for about three months now. It started life as a means to get the urge to roleplay out of my system. With each rewrite I make, it get's a slight change. I'm currently uploading the second rewrite on my deviantART at KashimusPrime. But this is the finalized form that I am currently working on. It will be dramatically different compared to the original version. Any feedback in the form of constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Many thanks in advanced!

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any and all canon characters in the HTTYD universe, only the fan characters and have no intentions of making a profit from this, this is purely written for enjoyment.

Cover illustrated by Elbel1000 at deviantART


	2. Life of a hiccup

Every day it was the same thing. Get up. Go to school. Come home and do your homework. And go to bed. Rinse and repeat at least one hundred and eighty times. For any other kid, it was a boring life. Little to no room left for fun or hanging out with your friends. Enslaved by society to bend and conform to their demands on your future. No here say on what you demanded from life.

To any other teenager, they would have been more than happy to break routine and get away from it all. To have purpose in life that wasn't branded on you at birth. But for Renee Baxter, she was safe in routine. She liked it that way. To her it meant no surprises. Nothing to terrify her. She was... a bit of a fraidy cat. And that's putting it mildly. Because of this she was often the target in school. It didn't help her that she had anxiety. And for her to steer away from a painful anxiety attack, routine was the answer.

Oddly enough, Renee didn't let the bullying get to her. For her it was another part of her routine. As she always did with any dominant figure, she would hang her head low and her body posture would slouch. She knew well enough not to challenge their authority. And by using this body language, she didn't have to endure painful recourse.

She was content in her hell. For it was heaven to her.

And then her world came crashing down around her.

She was pulled from her school. From her life. From routine. She was transported to upstate New York. To live with extended family she had never heard of nor met before. She had spent the flight suffering a painful anxiety attack. Knowing that she wasn't going to be safe in her old routine anymore. The anxiety of meeting new people had taken its toll on her.

The world passed by outside the window as she stared expressionless into the grey world. Rain bands formed on the window pane as raindrops pelted the already soaked earth. Her limousine was now passing through Times Square. A place she had never been. But that day she was not interested in the least. She lay against the door despondent. She was on the cusp of having another panic attack. Her parents had passed away overseas under mysterious circumstances. And for this her routine had been shattered. She no longer had control. She glanced up at the large NBC building as her vehicle passed in front of it. The bright LED screen giving live news feed of nothing in particular. War in the middle east likely. Another terrorist attack, less likely.

Her parents weren't well known millionaires. They stuck to their jobs and kept to themselves. And for that Renee was grateful. She didn't think she could deal with being in the public eye or survive the life of a superstar. It was fun to imagine, but she wouldn't want to experience it. She was happy being a nobody and had at least hoped she would stay that way.

She heaved a sigh as she pulled out her phone and placed her earbuds one after the other into her ears. She didn't think she had the courage to be brave that day. Knowing what lied in wait for her at the end of her road trip. She thumbed through her playlists. Choosing nothing in particular to play. She then huddled up against the spacious seat as she let the popular song of the month in her mind. Anything to drown out reality and calm down her growing anxiety.

Pastures of gold greeted her as they finally left the city. She again looked out to the open fields. The city well enough behind them. She could only hope that her uncle was a farmer. Who would be crazy enough to live in the middle of nowhere away from civilization on purpose?

According to her social worker, her uncle ran some kind of camp. She didn't exactly pay close attention, figuring he was running a summer camp. If she was lucky she could hide from the campers and not have to take part in activities or worse. Forced to take command. She didn't have the guts or the aggression to take command of a bunch of little kids.

A cold shiver went up her spine. The sky had darkened. The limousine had pulled into a willow tree lined road. The willows reached up and blocked out any light, making for an ominous atmosphere. The rain misted through the clustered willows. They travelled the winding dirt road. Primitive statues came into view. Greeting them the further they went.

They came to a stop before a fort. On either side of the iron gate's keep stood a tall brazier. Iron bowls hoisted a burning fire. Greeting its guests. Whether it was friendly was up to the imagination. A horn rocked the air. Breaking silence as the great iron gates began to part. Allowing the limousine access.

Renee had gulped, watching the other side reveal itself to her. Her eyes seemed to grow wide at every new thing she saw.

This was no summer camp. Before her, it looked as though she had stepped back in time. Everyone was wearing fur and leather. They didn't look like they even bathed.

"I'm in hell.." Renee muttered to herself as the vehicle finally pulled through. She pulled her earbuds from her ears and looked around.

As they entered, she felt as though she had made a huge mistake. Tents scattered across the embankment. Cabins dotted the edge of the campsite as smoke billowed from their chimneys. Wild dogs roved in packs across the campsite looking for their next meal. She noticed that some of the men and women carried weapons and round shields. Leaving her to wonder if they were real.

Placed upon the middle of the mound in the center most part of the campsite was the horn she had heard. She looked up, watching as a large man blew again into the long horn. The sound pierced her body once more. The scenery shifted before her as they soon pulled to a stop before a cabin. This one was unlike the others. This one was much larger. It appeared decorated with animal skins and bone. Carved in the door looked to be the silhouette of an Asian lung stretched out in a menacing manner.

Vikings and Asian dragons? Didn't make much sense to her. But then again this whole set up didn't make much sense.

At the moment, all Renee wanted to do was to go back to the way things were. She could tell the driver that she changed her mind. But, she couldn't. Fear prevented her.

The door opened. The man she had seen operating the horn stood aside, waiting for her to exit. She gulped before she bit her lower lip. Grabbing her backpack filled with her meager possessions, she had exited the vehicle.

She kept her body posture low and her head down as she glanced up at the large man. His glare was enough to send her into a panic as she backed off. She held her backpack before her in fear. The atmosphere seemed to grow quiet as it felt like all eyes were on her.

She looked around, seeing the others of the camp looking straight at her with judging stares. The world felt like it was starting to sway as she backed off. Without warning, gravity took a hold of her as she fell over backwards into a mud puddle. Muddy water swashed everywhere. Laughter seemed to fill the air, leaving her embarrassed. Some first impression.

A hand extended out to her. She looked up, seeing a short pudgy woman. Her smile was a warm welcome. Renee stared at the hand, hesitant to take it at first.

"Come now child, don't be shy." The woman's voice was like a sweet autumn breeze. Very gentle and caring. It didn't take much for her to accept the extended hand. The kind woman pulled her up to her feet and wiped mud from her face like the doting mother she never had.

"Let's get you in and washed up. And in proper clothes." The woman spoke, leading her inside. Renee took one final final look around her before they disappeared into the cabin. Wondering if it was too late to change her mind.

Renee had found herself immersed into a bizarre world of serious LARPers. These men and women seemed to take things to the extreme when it came to reenacting the viking way of life. They didn't even believe in indoor plumbing. Something she already knew she was going to miss. At this point in her life's change of events, the thought of being stuck in foster care sounded more civilized. And legal.

She stood before a crude mirror, looking herself over. She found herself in the same rag clothing the others wore. Well, compared to the others, her's were in shambles. She wore buckskin leather pants and shirt that looked like someone had died in them. They were sewn together crudely. Holes pierced the leather. She wore an itchy bear fur tunic and skirt that hung off her body. Leather boots wrapped around her feet were tied off with rope. They hardly qualified as shoes. They felt like mush against her feet. She felt like Cinderella looking herself over as she scratched her shoulder.

She wasn't sure if she was suppose to take this serious as they do. Or if she should play along so as not to find herself in a terrible situation.

She was at least able to be herself within her quarters. A tiny bit of a hovel no larger than a walk in closet back in her old home. She wasn't sure if people could live in such tiny rooms and still be happy with the meager space they had. She opened her closet, or what she assumed was her closet. It was even tinier than the room. She walked over to her small bed. With an exhausted sigh, she collapsed into the bed. Only to sink into the feather down mattress. Renee groaned. Her patience was wearing thin and was on the verge of losing it. Immediately she began to punch at the mattress. She tried to sit upright. The mattress made it difficult to move. She fell to her side. Feathers escaped from the squalid mattress and flitted down around her. A whine of frustration finally escaped her. She lay in discomfort in her bed. It was going to take a miracle for her to get use to her new living arrangements.

"This place sucks…" She whined through the insufferable mattress. She wanted things back the way they once were.

She lay there, discouraged. Her mind wandered as she stared into space. She had met the woman, Agnes Duffey that seemingly took her in under her care. According to Agnes, she wasn't exactly married to her uncle. But she cared for Renee with the same amount of care and love. She had yet to see her uncle. She found herself picturing what kind of man would take to this kind of life. To cast off civilization and live like a wild man. He sounded like a buff Hollywood action hero, the way he was described.

The sounds of the floorboards creaking outside of her door had drawn her attention. Male voices reached her. Gathering the courage, she peeled herself away from the mattress and crept to her door. The voices were further away by now. But that didn't discourage her. She slipped out of her room and crept down the hall, following the voices. Only stopping when they stopped. She may be curious, but her fears held her steadfast. She peered around the corner, facing a closed door. The whispers of the voices were coming from the other side. Swallowing hard, she approached. Careful to avoid creaking floor boards. Inhaling, she held her head up close to the door.

She could hardly pick out what they were saying. But it sounded like they were deep in council between each other.

She found herself flailing to catch herself after a moment or two. She slipped and lost balance on an uneven floor board. Her body threatened to fall over from the awkward stance she held. The floorboards made a sickening loud creak. Announcing her presence.

The door whipped open. She fell back with a start. Before her stood a frightening figure. The man had to be taller than the door frame and as wide. He had to hunch over to look at her with scorn etched in his eyes. He ducked below the frame to stand before her. Renee had scooted back, now able to get a full view of the giant that was her uncle. He was no where near the blonde Vin Diesel she imagined in her mind.

"Take my niece back to her quarters. See to it she stays there." His voice was rough and low. Renee had looked to his side. Someone much smaller than him had exited the room. He was well built with slick black hair shaved short below his forehead.

"Tomorrow you will put her to use. I have no place for hiccups among ranks." He growled. Renee watched in fear. The shorter man yanked her to her feet. And returned to her quarters.

She turned around when the door shut behind her. Immediately she went to grab the handle and struggled to open it. Only to find that her door had locked. She tugged at it several times before she finally slid to the floor in defeat.

It hadn't been no less than four in the morning when a pounding at her door began.

"Let's go. Get up!" The man shouted. Impatient. Renee had picked up her phone, looking at it with bleary eyes. Having no choice in the matter, she rose and made her way to the door.

The man looked down at her once she had finally opened the door. She hunched forward with a stare through half lidded eyes. Her short brunette hair a misshapen mess.

"Come then. We've a lot on our hands today." The man said. He began leading the way. Renee wasn't sure if she could, but she felt a mighty urge to strangle him. Compliant, she to followed him.

The sun hadn't even risen by the time they set foot outside. Darkness still clung to the area as they walked by torchlight. The crisp morning air cold to bare skin.

"Stuck with the hiccup I see, Jet. Upset the chief again?" A camper had called out to the man that lead the way. Laughter in his voice. She looked over to the man. He fed scraps to one of many stray dogs in the camp. Their barking and growling to maintain dominance within the pack could be heard as they fought over the scraps.

There was that name again. She wasn't sure what it meant. But the others seemed to acknowledge her existence using it.

"When I'm through with her, she won't be." Jet promised as they passed.

"Keep promising yourself that! She won't last a day in the field!" The man had returned.

Renee glanced back, not sure what they were talking about. Field was short for battlefield. Were they going to perform a mock viking battle? Is that what her uncle was discussing with Jet last night?

She came to a stop before a ring. Posts marked the edges as a rack supplied with all kinds of viking era weapons displayed within. She watched in fright as Jet picked up a sword and inspected its sharpness.

"I'm pretty sure this is against the law.." Renee had whimpered. She entered, her nerves rattled seeing his threatening glare.

"They didn't have such luxuries in the past, rich girl. They taught on the job." Jet explained. He motioned her to pick up her weapon of choice.

"You're small, clumsy on your feet. If we can get rid of your clumsiness, you'll be quick and agile. Making you an asset." Jet spoke watching Renee pick up a safe looking weapon from the rack. A staff.

"Why?" She had looked at him, dubious. He talked as if they were going to go to war.

"You will know when the time comes. For now," Jet lunged at her, Renee shouted in fear when she pulled the staff up before her as if it too were a sword. The sword slipped off the staff only to land on her side. She waited for pain, only to notice that Jet did not bury the sword in her flesh.

"Were this a real fight, you would be dead. Your problem is how you're holding your weapon." Jet skirted her and took her hands into his, guiding her. Using his feet he put her in the appropriate stance.

"You have a better chance of knocking your enemy off their mount like this." He explained. He guided her with a few practice swings that went high. As if knocking an invisible opponent off their horse before parting.

"We're going to keep at this until you can strike me." Jet ordered. He stood before her once more.

The sun began to rise over the horizon by the time he knocked Renee off her feet again. For what seemed like the hundredth time. She lay on her back in the straw laden ring, staring up at the morning sky as she panted. She wanted nothing more than to go back to bed. This was too hard for her. She was ready to give up.

"Can't we stop for breakfast?" Renee had asked. Jet stood over her. Her stomach growled in defiance. She hadn't eaten a real meal in two days. She had been fasting in mourn.

"Not until you can at least hit me with that stick of yours." Jet promised. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead that threatened to drip into his eye.

That was enough to motivate Renee back onto her feet. She rushed at Jet, trying her hardest to hit him. At least she had managed to pivot her body to avoid a few hits from him. But he made it difficult to land a blow. She held her staff like a baseball bat by now, having forgotten how to hold it. She swung it at him. With each hit she threw, he lifted his sword up to block it. The sight of her putting up a fight had collected a few spectators. They gathered around the ring to watch.

"Better. But you're still holding the staff wrong." Jet announced. He swept his leg beneath her, knocking her off her feet again. Placing the tip of his sword against her throat. She looked up as laughter filled the air. It was then that she saw the crowd that gathered. She could hear them berating her and calling her hiccup. She was starting to hate this word. Gritting her teeth she knocked the sword away from her throat with her staff and got up.

She was going to show these people what she could do. Jet found himself having to put up quite a fight blocking her attacks. She was still clumsy on her feet, but she was putting more effort into it. She let her anger and frustration guide her. He had no time to lift his sword when she finally struck him in the face. It was a light tap, but it was a strike none the less.

"Hah! I finally struck you!" Renee celebrated. She tried to twirl the staff victorious, only to end up hitting herself atop her head in the process. Laughter erupted around her, coarsening the edge of her victory.

"So you did." Jet sat his weapon back on the rack. He hated to admit it, but he was proud for her. It was a tiny victory, but for her it was massive for someone who hardly did anything growing up.

"Right so, you said if I struck you," Renee began, already making an escape from the ring as she looked at Jet hopeful.

"Go. Meet back here this afternoon. We still have a long way to go." He watched as Renee excitedly left the ring. Dropping her staff in haste.

"You don't think she'll be out there with the rest of us.. Do you?" A worried camper had asked.

"Doubtful. She will only get in our way if we bring her along." Jet grudged, walking off.

"What's this?" Renee asked unenthused. She poked at a chunk of meat beside her eggs on the plate presented to her.

"It's mutton, dear. Lamb." Agnes explained with a smile. The child bit into the chunk after having stabbed it with her fork. Finding nothing against the new kind of meat, she began to tear into it. She hadn't eaten since she heard news of her parents deaths. They had offered food the previous night but she was still mourning her loss. Thanks to the fighting lessons that morning, she was once again eating.

"What about school? Do I have to go to a ..Public school?" Renee had asked through a full mouth.

"You will get your schooling here." A familiar voice rang out. Renee had stopped mid chew as she looked up, seeing her uncle as he entered the room. Once again having to duck to enter.

"Jet tells me you're making progress with fighting." It was like he was trying to make a conversation. To show interest. But he also sounded like he didn't care about her or want anything to do with her. She swallowed her mouthful hard. Timidly she nodded her head. She looked up at the man now as he stood in the daylight. She was able to see his full features now. He had piercing blue eyes and dirty blonde short hair that braided back against his skull. The beginning of a beard seen on his well chiseled jaw.

"Good. I have no use for stragglers holding my operations back." Ivar sneered, his friendly demeanor gone.

Renee had watched as he then took his plate before disappearing back to his room. She looked over to Agnes, confused by all this.

"Oper..ations..?" Renee had asked.

"He takes this LARPing thing way too serious. Think nothing of it dear." She offered, patting Renee's arm.

"Why vikings?" Renee then asked. Still curious about the whole situation and why her uncle chose the viking era of all things to reenact.

"He doesn't want anyone to know but. When he was little, they found him wandering the streets in animal skin rags and covered in mud and leaves. He hardly spoke english but they accounted it for his age. They assumed that he was born to a homeless woman and had wandered from camp." Agnes explained as Renee listened.

Renee grew quiet. Taking another bite into her breakfast. Something else began chewing on her mind.

"What do they mean when they call me a ...'hiccup'? I've been hearing it since I got here." Renee had then asked. She watched as the woman grew silent as she sat down before her.

"Hiccup is a cruel name vikings give to those much weaker than themselves. You are not a hiccup, child. There's more to you that they can't see." Her words seemed to sooth her crushed soul.

By the time Renee had made it back to her quarters that evening, she was in pain. She ached in places she didn't know she had. She stood before her bed. Jet had put her through the wringer that afternoon and the rest of the evening. He was hard pressed to see to it that she was useful. Standing before her old nemesis, the feather down mattress, Renee stared off. Fixed on nothing of importance. This place. Her new life. It drained her. Both physically. And emotionally. She'd rather take foster care over this life if she knew what she was facing. Letting gravity take hold, she fell face forward into her mattress. She didn't seem to care that she hung off the side. She closed her eyes. Letting sleep claim her.

Night fell over the encampment. Life stirred as an army of men worked to secure crates in the backs of humvees. One by one they pulled forward, following one another into Queens under the cover of night. Their caravan pulling to a stop in a nearby alley, they filed out like a well tuned army of soldiers. One man broke away from the group as he crossed the quiet street. The sound of a dog barking echoed in the night air from a neighboring scrapyard, stirred by their sudden movement.

He hunkered down against the front of an abandoned Subway stile. Mold and crumbling green lead based paint chipping away from the iron and brick giant. The man waved his hand. Another man joined after. Rushing across the quiet street. Carrying an industrial sized pair of clippers. He went to work clipping away at the chain link gate that blocked the underworld from them.

One by one they filed into the abandoned Subway station once the gate peeled back. These men traveled for some distance before they lined up along the walls of the tunnels. They sat their precious cargo down. One by one the cargo opened with a crowbar to reveal several hundreds of blocks of C-4 explosives. The men worked quietly. They molded the clay like explosive and placed it against the ceilings of the subway tunnels.

Ivar walked the length of his assembly line. A sinister smirk splitting his lips. He watched them place detonators against the explosives.

One of the men had stumbled against a discarded crowbar and fell back. Knocking the crowbar off the platform. It clattered to a stop against abandoned iron rails. Ivar had advanced the man and grabbed him by his shirt front, hoisting him off the ground.

"Quiet fool! Any sort of noise will put everything in jeopardy." Ivar hissed before shoving the man back into ranks.

Ivar had glanced around. No signs of anything stirring but them in the tunnels. He exhaled in relief.

With everything in place, the men left as they had arrived. Ivar took one final glance at the familiar stile before the long journey back to camp. It must go as planned. He can't afford to screw this up. He had only one chance. Lord knowing when another chance will present itself.

* * *

Author's Notes: I have nothing much to say about this chapter. It's not changed much except a tiny bit at the end and the opening. The willow lined road is actually inspired by the Oak Alley Plantation drive in Louisiana. Seeing how the willows choked the sky, it appeared as though they were keeping a secret.


	3. Down the rabbit hole

Author's Note: A fair bit of a trigger warning. It gets rough in this chapter. Descriptions of a terrorist attack and violence ahead.

watch?v=oeK4HMak-q0

I had adopted this track as Renee Baxter's theme. It fits her character.

* * *

The second day of training was more strenuous for Renee. She felt secure with a staff. It was safe and blunt. Worst case scenario were splinters. But Jet had forced her to take up a sword that day. He taught her the finer points of fighting dirty like a viking. Slicing at your opponent from the sides and going for the thighs and shoulders. For this Jet taught her to hold onto a shield in her left hand, while she held onto the blade with her right.

"All wrong." Jet barked as their fight stopped to fix her stance.

"Like this. Sword up and to your side." He explained, shifting her body to fix her position.

"Now.. Again!" Jet stepped back. Renee came barreling towards him, only to trip up on her shield. She fell face forward into the straw and mud floor.

"It's not working.." Renee growled in frustration, picking herself up off the ground.

"We will continue till we make it work." Jet ordered.

"What if I'm not meant to be a fighter? I don't understand why I have to learn this. I'll never need it!" She snapped in tired frustration. Her shout had caught Ivar's attention as he passed near by. He glanced to the ring, watching her weak stance as Jet tried to teach her. Were she to face the real threat, she wouldn't have lasted one second. His brows narrowed before continuing his way.

"You don't think you'll need these skills..?" Jet had asked, growing annoyed with her whining. He lashed out and sliced her along her arm. Renee recoiled, shouting in shock to see that she was actually bleeding.

"It's shallow, you'll live. Now.. Less whining and more fighting!" Jet shouted as he stood his ground.

Renee listened to Agnes as the woman scolded Jet for cutting into her arm. She pouted on the bench. The woman wrapped a cloth bandage around the wound. Near cutting the circulation to her arm off.

"If she doesn't learn, she won't be of use." Jet had argued. Given the orders to teach the youth. He was going to see it through. One way or the other.

"She's too young for your dangerous games." Agnes argued, ever protective of her.

"By the time they were sixteen, vikings considered them adults by their customs. You're coddling the child isn't going to help her." Jet returned.

The arguing seemed to stop the moment Ivar had entered the room. Renee had looked up, watching the frightening man approach.

"No more training. She will not be of use to us." Ivar announced.

"But sir.." Jet began, only to stop when Ivar leered at him.

"Tomorrow you two can come to town with me. There are some ..things I need to take care of. You can enjoy the fall festival while I'm gone." Ivar had looked between her and Agnes. Renee wasn't sure if she liked how he said that. But if she didn't have to train anymore, she wasn't one to argue with him.

"Do I have to wear these rags?" Renee asked. Looking up at him with fear.

"Wear whatever you wish." Ivar stated before leaving. Jet departed to catch up with him down the hall.

"But sir.. She was doing fi-," Jet stopped. Ivar pressed his thick arm against the smaller man's throat, pinning him up against the wall.

"Don't ever question my authority. Do I make myself clear?" Ivar demanded. Jet nodded in haste, struggling to breathe.

"Tomorrow we start Operation Neverland. I will not need either of them where we are going. They would get in my way of victory." Ivar warned, letting the smaller man go. Jet slid to the floor, holding his throat and gasping for air. He watched Ivar leave.

Energy electrified the atmosphere that afternoon. The sounds of laughter and screaming of children, and country rock music filled the air. The smell of fried and barbequed foods competed with the sounds. Renee chose to wear her modern era clothes. But Agnes still paraded around in her viking apparel. Leaving Renee to feel embarrassed as she felt as though eyes were looking in her direction.

Agnes instructed her to meet back on main street by late afternoon. And despite fears. Renee had found herself drawn to the colorful rides and attractions at the far end of the carnival. The sounds of screams, laughter and loud music all too alluring for her.

Renee knew exactly what she was going to do that day. She was going to spend her allowance on junk food and rides. She was going to live for herself for once.

She came to a stop at the crossroads where the vendors aisle merged with the carnival rides. Taking in the sights, sounds, and smells of the carnival before her. It stretched out as far as she could see. Colorful rides and tents rose from the ground as enchanting music beckoned here. All the while the smell of sugared greasy foods tried to sway her attention.

She had spent that afternoon getting dizzy on rides and feasting on sweets. By the time the sun was dipping down that late afternoon, she had run out of money. She parted from the noisy carnival looking for Agnes. By now her uncle will have finished his errands. Then she would go back to being Cinderella.

Her wanderings soon took her down another stretch of the festival. Loud country rock music filled the air. She stood on the sidewalk, watching a band performed on stage from afar. She couldn't help but to smile.

Still no sign of Agnes as she finally reached the crowded main street. How difficult was it to find a stout woman in leather and fur among this kind of a crowd?

The smell of barbecue reached her. Vendors spread along either side of the street. They called to wandering customers, trying to sell their goods.

Renee took a step off the curb and into the street when it happened. The street lurched. Stalls had bounced from their platforms. Sirens from parked police cars wailed. Triggered by the sudden movement. People gasped and looked around for the source. It was as if an earthquake had happened.

Renee took another step. The street lurched again. Smoke and debris pillared up in the air followed by screams of pain and terror from around the corner. Crowds of people began to scream in fear as they scattered. Renee had gasped. She watched them stampeding her way. Immediately she turned and began to run.

"Close ranks! Do not let it escape!" Ivar shouted over loud roars that echoed off the tunnels. His men spread out, facing a creature they had never seen before. Their fears justified as the creature lashed out at them with a blast of fire. The great beast had awoken and was beginning to move and thrash amidst the tunnels. Chains rattled and weapons pounded against shields. Distracting the creature from its main goal, to escape.

The iron chains were soon thrown over the serpent's head. Fear emanated from the creature. It lurched upwards onto its hind legs to try and shake the chains free, taking men with it. It began to emit a piercing shriek as it pounded its powerful bat like wings. It was then that Ivar threw his weapon aside and rushed at the creature.

"You are not getting away.." Taking a mighty leap off fallen debris, he soared with grace through the air. He latched onto the massive animal's protruding horns and whipped its head down to the ground. Its powerful whip like tail lifted up and broke free of the concrete above in protest.

Above ground, more and more blasts erupted in succession. Renee soon found herself struggling to keep up with the stampede. She looked for Agnes amidst the chaos. The blinding dust made it difficult to see. Let alone breathe as it settled around the area in thick plumes. Her shouts went unheard over the sounds of the injured and dying.

Another explosion went off several feet away, sending Renee flying back. She coughed and sputtered. She got to her feet, struggling to avoid injury midst the chaos of self preservation. Looking around, all she could see was a dust covered grey mess. The smoke had choked out the sun. Many people were down. Many did not move. Those who stood were trying to escape the chaos.

A piercing ringing pained her as she looked around. Coughing, she continued to wander the streets. She continued her search for Agnes. Her body began to tremble. She was on the fringes of another panic attack. She was more than ready to go back to the campsite. She couldn't walk anymore. She collapsed to her knees. Her chest tightened as her throat constricted. Making it difficult to breath. Fear controlled her now.

A building collapsed near by. Renee looked up in fright as a tidal wave of dust and debris spilled out into the streets before her. The asphalt beneath her split and parted as debris flew up, she was again sent flying. She looked down through burning, watering eyes. Gasping she thought she saw a long whip like tail. She tried to cry out but her voice was gone. Clenching her eyes shut, she fell through a thick wall of dust and debris.

The abrasive feeling of wind up rushing up her nose and into her lungs was the first thing she felt. The feeling of being weightless as she felt her heart lurch into her stomach hit her next. She could still feel explosions happening all around her. She forced opened her eyes and looked on with a start. She was free falling thousands of feet above open ocean. Lightning danced and twirled above her!

Without warning, her body jerked and, as if by defying gravity, soared. She looked around below her, seeing nothing but her dangling feet before looking up. Again she shouted in panic. Clinging to her arms was a bizarre black creature. It looked down at her with its maw parted, showing no teeth as a tongue lopped out the side of its mouth in the wind. She began to thrash in panic, trying to get out of its grasp. It had an iron grip on her. Defeated, she watched in fear as scenery flew by. They approached the ground as they ascended.

Renee dropped to the ground without warning. The black creature whipped by over head. She sharply gasped, scrambling to her feet she tried to make a break for it.

The black creature tore off after her. It leaped over her with grace to land in front of her, blocking off her escape route. That's when she saw it. A human was riding on its back. Wearing a helmet, it was hard to distinguish any features. Wearing leather biker-like armor. The human was as frightening as the creature they rode. She didn't bother to stop and ask questions. She skidded and turned course, running in another direction. By this time she was panting, her throat dry and coarse.

She could see a tree line stretch out before her. She thought if she could only reach it, she could find some place to hide from her assailant. Before she could take another step, what looked like daggers came flying out of nowhere. They stitched the ground before her. She slid to a halt. Her chest seethed as she tried to breathe oxygen into her tightening chest. She turned to see the source of the bizarre daggers.

Coming in for a landing before her was another strange creature. This one looked like a mutant chicken. It's color a robin's egg blue. Spikes adorned its frill, tail, and the backs of its feet. With a large spike curving inward from its snout. It almost bared a resemblance to a Styracosaurus but on two legs and with a mighty wingspan. She might even dare call this thing the very depiction of a wyvern.

Emerging from its back, a young woman had hopped down and advanced her. Renee backed off. She couldn't make out what the woman was shouting at her. She was still deaf from the blast. From what she could understand through body language. She wasn't on friendly terms with her.

Renee didn't have to think twice. She already knew she wasn't wanted in this new world. All she wanted right now was to put as much distance between her, and these frightening people. Renee backed away slow, her arms extended out to either side and held her hands open. She had hoped this universal body language of being harmless would click with these two. She didn't know what else to do. She felt cornered.

Focussed on the advancing woman that appeared to be berating her for being there. Renee hadn't noticed a heap of rocks behind her. She slipped and fell backwards in an uncoordinated mess. Her head smacked against a boulder as she hit the rubble hard. Her head rolled before she finally blacked out.

* * *

It was the warmth of the fire that first greeted her senses. The sounds of the embers popping told her that her hearing had returned. Her body convulsed. She jerked upward, gasping for air. She crowed in pain as she felt a sharp pang from her head. She reached up and wrapped her hands around the source of the pain. Only to feel leather straps.

She then opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was no longer out on that island. She was inside a cabin. At first glance she would have thought she was back home. But this cabin was not like her uncle's. It was welcoming, spacious and smelled of musty old pine with an undertone of fish. To the left, stairs carved from a massive log lead to a loft overhead. The cabin itself appeared to be one room with the loft separating it into two stories. Weapons and shields mounted on the walls as decoration.

She leaned forward, bracing herself on her knees as the world began to spin. Once the world had stopped spinning she glanced down. They had placed her backpack beneath her head like a pillow. A blanket of wiry brown fur wadded around her. Disheveled from her jolting awake. She wasn't sure what or how to feel. Then the answer came to her. A boot fall, followed by the sound of iron struck wood flooring approached the cabin outside.

The rusty door hinges announced his arrival. She looked up, seeing the familiar rider from before. He seemed on the small side. He struggled to hold something back from entering the cabin. She squinted, holding her arm up as the bright light came through the open door. This time his helmet was off. He sported a wild wooly head of auburn hair. He glanced her way as he further entered the cabin.

"Good, you're awake. Was beginning to think we'd lost you." She could hear his soft voice clear as day now.

She eyed him, watching him carry a pail to a large table in the back. She wasn't sure whether she should be afraid, or pass out again. He then turned his attention on her and approached her. Her eyes wide as saucer plates as she took in his vision.

"Where ..Am I?" She managed to croak, coughing to clear her dry parched throat. She remembered being over an open ocean, then an island. She was nowhere near New York. Or even in Queens!

"You are on Berk." The man stated. He stood before her. He seemed as unsure of her as she was of him.

"And what about you? Where are you from? Why were you out in that storm? Are you here to take our dragons?" He had asked. He was full of questions and they were coming at her fast. She didn't have time to process the first one. Which is surprising as it should be Renee to ask all the questions seeing as she's somewhere bizarre… and new.

"I… I—" Renee stammered before she stopped herself. Only one word stood out. The one word that filled everyone's imaginations of fantasy and whimsy. Impossible. She grew up with the idea that dragons were the mistaken identity of dinosaur fossils. But she thought back to that wyvern like creature she encountered. And how it looked very dinosaurian.

"Too much? You look like you've seen a ghost." The young man looked her over, not sure whether to worry at her sudden drawn out silence.

"I…" She had to force herself to speak. She could feel his patience wearing thin by the look in his striking green eyes.

"I've never.. Seen them before." Renee managed to force out. A squeak of fear in her voice.

"Dragons?" The man rolled his shoulders back. He gave her an incredulous look. Renee shook her head. He looked as though she'd insulted him.

The atmosphere grew awkward at that moment between the two. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. Breaking up the silence.

"Well that..uh that answers.. That question. How about we.. Stick with the basics?" He looked over at her. Taking in the sight of her bizarre clothing.

"Where do you come from?" He probed, looking her over as if he was seeing an alien.

"New York.." Renee took a moment to process her answer. This man acted, and sounded as if he'd never seen anything from the modern era. As if he'd been born off grid and raised among wolves. She watched him as he circled her, making her feel uneasy.

"And your name?" He finally asked.

"R-Renee.. Baxter." She held her breath as he leaned over her. He seemed doubtful of the truth. He inspected her own head of short brunette hair, only to pluck a small chunk of plaster from her unkempt locks. He held it up to his face, inspecting it before crumbling it into a chalky grey dust between his nimble fingers.

"I don't know how I got here.." She finally spoke as she looked up at him.

"I was trying to survive.. The streets.. They were under attack. Then something hit me, sent me into a wall of dust. I think it was.. a tail?" She explained. She held an air of doubt in what she was trying to explain. It sounded bizarre even to her.

"Was this tail.. Pale white?" The man had then asked, showing interest in her recount.

"I think so..?" She wasn't sure what any of this had to do with why the festival was under attack. Grey plaster and concrete dust covered everything. It was hard telling what color anything was.

"It's possible that you encountered a Ghostwing. A rare mystery class dragon capable of disappearing. We tried relocating one last winter, but it vanished into the clouds after a shrill cry pierced the air. We haven't seen it since. Almost as if it disappeared from time itself." He explained. It was Renee's turn to stare at him. Unsure of his lecture.

"Time..travel.." She found it hard to believe him. All the great minds of her time have said time travel was impossible. She found herself leaning against her legs. Her chest began tightening as her breathing labored.

It was hard to wrap her mind around it. But putting two and two together, it fell into place. It would explain a lot of things.

The cabin, dragons, _him_! She tried to pace herself. She took in a deep inhale. Followed shortly after a slow exhale. Her breathing wavered as she tried to slow it. Wondering how she was going to get back home if she was stuck in the past. She snapped back to reality when a wooden cup presented before her. Her hands trembled as she looked up, accepting the offer. She sipped at the ice cold water slow. Doing her best to calm her panic attack.

"If you encountered a Ghostwing, that would explain your being in the middle of nowhere. And your strange clothes." He pointed out, watching helpless. He knew what true fear looked like and it was safe to wager that this youth before him meant no harm. She was a victim of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"We'll.. Find a way to get you back to your New York." He promised. He wasn't sure if they'd ever find another Ghostwing. He had categorized them as a possible subspecies of Changewing. You could walk right by one and not even know it was there. Unlike Changewings, this creature never attacked. It would retreat before it lashed out. For now, he had a young teen with no where to stay. Hooligans weren't exactly friendly to outsiders.

The door snapped open as light filled the room. Renee had jumped in her skin at the sudden movement as the both of them looked towards the door. Renee recognized the newcomer as the woman that was shouting at her before. The woman had to steady herself as the black _dragon_ scrambled past her in a hurry to get inside.

"I see that our _guest_ is awake. What is she doing here?" The young woman demanded. Her voice full of spite in contempt of her presence. Renee swallowed hard as she watched the woman approach, her shoulders hunched.

"Relax, Astrid. I don't think we have to worry about her." He got between the two of them, holding the woman back.

Renee watched as the two interacted. Astrid seemed to be the aggressive one. Showing no fondness of her being among their ranks. To be quite frank, Renee didn't want to be there either. She would give anything to have things back to normal.

She hardly noticed that the black dragon had wandered its way towards her. Flaring its nostrils as it examined her. Hearing him close by, she startled when she found the black creature up close and personal. She stared into his green eyes, almost mesmerized by them. She reached a hand up towards him. Drawn by the urge to touch him. A sudden sneeze from the creature had her flinch as he bounded off towards a spot in the rafters. His sneeze had dislodged dust from her hair as she too sneezed. Grey dust exploded from her hair at the reflex.

"She's never seen dragons before." The young man acknowledged, watching Renee's interaction with his.

"Still doesn't mean she couldn't turn on us. Remember what happened with Alvin. Mildew was a bundle of fun. Then there was Dagur. And Heather. Mala was a different story. Viggo? Pfft, couldn't trust him as far as you could throw him. And Drago.. Calder was a whole new category of mistrust.." She listed off names of those that had betrayed them before or wanted to harm them for their way of life.

"Yes, yes. I remember. Don't have to rub it in." He flustered.

"Who's to say she won't betray us, Hiccup? My point is, you're too trusting." She worried.

Renee had turned her attention away from watching the black dragon. There was that name again. Was Astrid addressing her, or the young man?

"We can trust her. But if it will make you feel better, I'll give her the trust test." He had offered.

"Alright.." Astrid said in defeat. She leaned in, giving him a peck on his cheek before giving Renee a death stare as she left. Renee swallowed hard.

"Is she.. Always this intense?" She had looked towards the young man as she stood to her feet. Her panic attack having ceased. She was able to breathe again.

"She has her reasons. We've been betrayed far too many times because of our.. Way of life." He explained as he took her now emptied cup. He then nodded for her to follow, placing the cup back on the table before heading out the door. The black creature leaped from the rafters to follow after them.

Once outside, Renee gasped as cold salty air impaled her.

"It's f-f-freezing!" She whimpered as she wrapped her arms around her torso, trying to stave off the cold. The dragon pushed her aside. It raced past her to catch up to her host.

She stumbled off the uneven porch and onto a gentle sloping hill. Her eyes still squinted from the bright sunlight after having adjusted to the dark. But once her eyes focussed, she looked up in amazement. She was speechless with wonder as she stared out at a magical scene before her.

Large colorfully painted houses tightly clustered the winding slopes of the island. Each hut different from the last. But every one of them had a dragon theme to the carved architecture. Sounds of dragons filled the air. She looked up. Staring in fascination. Several colorful dragons came in for a landing to the plaza below. Startling a flock of birds that in turn took to the sky.

From on top of this slope she could see Berk as it came to life before her. Hundreds of vikings wandered the streets as they went about their daily routines. Children darted throughout the crowds, having mock fights with sticks. They pursued each other in their playful duels. Giggling along the way.

"I don't think I'm in Kansas any more.." She murmured. She began to ascend the sloping hill. Seeing her host waiting for her at the base.

"I would try to keep up. Not all Hooligans are friendly towards outsiders." The young man warned as he lead the way into the busy plaza.

Renee hurried to keep up when she then noticed it. The man had only one foot. She barely kept up with him as he disappeared into the crowded plaza. She tried to weave her way through the crowd. Taking care not to make eye contact while trying to catch up to him.

"Watch where you're going, outsider." A large pug faced viking sneered at her and batted her away. She stumbled back, near falling till arms had reached out and grabbed her.

"Best mind yourself around Spitelout. He's not exactly the most patient viking around." Renee had turned to see the owner of the kind voice. Only to find herself face to face with a tall, slender woman. She startled to see an even stranger dragon at her side. Its head tilted as spines on its head swiveled to fan out. It lowered its head towards her.

"Don't mind old Cloudjumper. He wouldn't hurt a soul." The woman spoke, seeing her fear.

Renee had watched as Cloudjumper approached her. His behavior reminded her of an owl as he inspected her. She found herself entranced. She lifted her hand up in apprehension to the creature before her. She had never thought in a million years she would be face to face with a beast of legend. For a moment, the world seemed to stop as her hand came into contact with the creature.

The woman watched Renee's eyes light up as she made contact. A smile split her lips. Renee's breathing began to hasten as she looked at Cloudjumper in wonder.

"Dragons are magnificent creatures." The woman spoke, watching as the child finally backed away.

"What's your name dear?" She looked at Renee, helping her steady on her feet.

"Renee." Her voice soft. Her social shyness coming through once more. She looked between the woman and the creature that accompanied her. Her attention soon fell on the woman who seemed to move in a bizarre, almost feral like fashion as she circled her. Inspecting every inch of her. No one around here seemed to understand the importance of personal space.

"There you are." Renee had turned to the familiar voice of her host, watching as he approached them.

"I see you've already met my mother, Valka." He nodded towards the older woman.

"Your.. Mother?" She looked back up at the woman, startled.

"This is the child you and Astrid found in the storm, Hiccup? She's fascinating." Valka spoke.

Renee had glanced back towards the young man. There was that word again.

"They call you hiccup too?" She had looked up at him.

"No it's, my name. But despite its origin, the vikings around here look up to me for who I am. Not what I am called." Hiccup explained as he draped a fur cloak around her shoulders. She had near forgotten about the cold. Being distracted by her wondrous surroundings. Renee accepted the fur cloak and pulled it up around her shoulders, feeling a chill draft. It was also a comforting welcome as the fur hugged her body.

"Where I'm from, they call me hiccup in spite." Renee admitted. Her voice sullen as she followed Hiccup. Valka and her dragon followed along close behind. Renee watched in fascination as vikings acknowledged Hiccup's presence in greeting. Not a single note of contempt. She wondered if she could ever earn that kind of respect from her uncle.

"Perhaps you don't belong with these people then?" Valka replied as they walked deeper through the village. Passing great sights.

"I would leave except.. I've got no where else to go. Being fifteen where I'm from, you're still required a legal guardian. And coming from a tiny family, I was lucky enough to have extended family take me in. Even if that family is a monster.." Renee explained. Stopping in brief as a group of fledgling dragons barreled through their path. She smiled, watching them tumble over themselves and each other. Like puppies who only recently learned to run as they dashed by.

"Doesn't seem fair that you should be with such people." Hiccup said as Renee hurried to catch up with him.

"It wasn't exactly fair that my parents died, leaving me to be under his care either." Renee spoke in contempt.

Their journey took them through the village, past winding perilous docks and over a rickety bridge. Renee questioned the safety of the bridge as she looked down in fright. Some of the planks were missing from wear. Once she hopped over the final missing plank, she looked up ahead of them. Before her was a massive stone structure carved right out of the mountain. Enormous beams of pine wood lined the stone path that lead into the circular center. Flags and wooden bleachers decorated the rim above.

"What is this place?" Renee had asked as she looked above. A stylized carving of the black dragon ahead of her rested above the mouth of the arena. She stared up in wonder as she passed beneath.

"This is Berk's Dragon Academy. We train new recruits here. And brush up on our own skills." Hiccup introduced as they entered the arena. Two dragons rested at leisure towards the back. A bizarre looking creature with double heads and and intimidating looking red dragon. Renee could see by the saddles on their necks, they were someone else's dragons. Their owners weren't too far away. She gulped as they looked in her direction.

"You're going to.. Train me. To ride a dragon?" She had asked. She tried to hide her fear of such a thought. But the squeak in her voice gave it away.

"No. We're here to see if we can trust you. Astrid has made it clear that we've been tossed to the jagged rocks by strangers before." He stopped in the center and turned to face her.

"How are you going to do that?" Renee had then questioned, still not sure on the whole idea.

"By getting on the back of Toothless." Hiccup lifted his arms and motioned to the black dragon at his side.

"If he will let you sit on his back, we can trust you." He further explained.

"Don't look at me like that. You know it's the only way." Hiccup argued towards the dragon who shot him an annoyed stare. Acting as if the two could read each other's minds.

"What if I can't do this..?" Renee had doubt in herself. If she couldn't fight with a sword, what made anyone think that she could get into a saddle. On a dragon no less.

"We'll see what happens." Hiccup sighed. After interrogating her, and getting to know her, he felt that he could trust her. But his word wasn't enough to appease Astrid. Let alone the others considering his reputation for being too naive. He had hoped Toothless would allow her to sit atop him peacefully. So far even without the trust test, he seemed trusting of the youth.

Renee glanced towards Valka, instinctively seeking support. The woman dipped her head as if to urge her onward. Taking a deep breath, Renee approached Toothless. So far she had failed at everything she strived to do even before her world turned upside down. She has since pinned the blame on how they raised her. But she has never been more terrified of failing in her life until now. She wasn't sure what they would do to her if she wound up failing this trust exercise of theirs.

She looked up at the saddle latched to the thick neck of the dragon before her. Again she inhaled, steadying her nerves before reaching up for the handle bars. With one foot in the stirrup, she froze. Unable to believe she was going through with this.

"You can do this Renee. It's like horseback riding. Only the horse is a giant.. Carnivorous.. Fire breathing reptile.." She gasped before hoisting herself up. She glanced around, amazed at how high she was as she clung to the side of the saddle. All she had to do now was sit in the saddle itself. Which appeared to look like an ordinary bareback saddle that clung to the curves of the dragon. Its build seemed ingenious for its time. Accounting for the comfort of the dragon and velocity.

"Incoming!" A sudden new voice shouted from behind, distracting Renee from her goal. She looked up.

Without warning, Toothless jerked out of the way. A dark purple dragon rushed by, taking off with a powerful snap of its wings. Renee had lost her grip, her ankle slid and caught in the mechanism of the stirrup. She dangled helplessly. She looked up, seeing that the dragon that had charged them was another one of those mutant chickens. She struggled to reach for the handlebars again. Each try left her dangling.

"Tuffnut, you were suppose to put the latch on the doors!" A short, stout viking came rushing passed Renee. He looked towards the disappearing figure of the escaped dragon in defeat.

"I thought that was your job." A tall, slender viking sauntered out of the enclosure.

"Please don't tell me you let _that_ Nadder escape. You guys KNOW he won't listen to Toothless." Hiccup chastised them for their inability to follow orders.

"Uh.. Little Help?" Renee whimpered, having failed to even get herself free of the saddle. As if listening to her request, Toothless gave his body a mighty shake. She popped free of the stirrup and landed hard on her back.

"Who's the new kid?" Tuffnut asked, his attention distracted. Catching sight of the clumsy teen. Renee had picked herself up off the floor. Pulling the discarded cloak back around her shoulders.

"Worry about that later. Right now we've gotta get that Nadder contained. He doesn't listen to Toothless and that means damage to Berk if we can't pen it!" Hiccup barked commands. He passed Renee and hopped onto Toothless' back with acrobatic ease.

"What about the test?" Renee had asked, backing up to get a better glimpse of Hiccup. She felt as though she had failed, having been unable to sit on the dragon. She was more concerned for what was to become of her because of her failure.

"That's going to have to wait. Snotlout! You're with me. Tuffnut, get the others! We're going to need everyone to get that dragon back here and in the pen!" He commanded. With a gust of cold wind, Toothless had taken off. Renee stood helpless as she watched them soar into the air after the rogue. That's when she felt a sudden burst of air. She scrambled back seeing Snotlout taking off on the red dragon to join Hiccup.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" Renee had near leaped out of her socks as she bounced away. Startled that Tuffnut was leaning against her. No sense of personal space.

"The sight of legendary dragon riders taking off on another hair raising mission. Brings a tear to my eye." Tuffnut turned to her once he realized she was no longer beside him.

Renee yipped when she backed up into a snout of the two headed dragon that had followed him. Both heads inspecting her curiously. She froze in dread.

"Tuffnut!" Hiccup yelled from the sky, circling back around.

"Right, the others!" Renee watched as he leaped into a saddle on the two headed dragon before taking off towards the village. She then turned her attention back to Hiccup, watching as they rode on the trade winds as if they were one entity.

"What did he mean by 'Listening to Toothless'?" Renee had looked to Valka as she approached. All this didn't make any sense to her.

"Toothless is the alpha dragon." Valka replied.

"Alpha..?" Renee repeated in bewilderment.

"The alpha's duty is to protect all dragons. For Toothless, that duty also falls upon protecting us humans as well. It's not the Nadder's fault. He's still young and naive to command." Valka gave Renee a wise smile, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Renee listened to the woman's soft spoken voice as she lectured her. This was a lot to take in and process. She was still having a hard time believing that she was even here. Perhaps she was experiencing an Oz factor. She didn't feel dead or asleep. But this new world, this Berk. It was all too surreal. How far back in time had she gone? Or did she even travel back in time? Maybe this was an alternate reality, or universe even.


	4. Welcome to Dragon Training

"I can't believe you two let it escape!" Astrid barked. She flew in formation side by side with the rest of the riders.

"I can.. Idiot! We worked for hours to get it contained!" Ruffnut reached out and began whaling her brother. Who tried to defend himself from his sister's punching onslaught.

"Well fighting's not going to retrieve it." Eret spoke up, breaking up the fight. Ruff gave her brother one final pounding before turning her attention to the task at hand.

"Let's split up, block off its path. We'll herd it back that way." Hiccup ordered.

The group of six riders split from one another as they begin to chase down the loose dragon. As Hiccup had hoped, the stray dragon would turn its course after a rider blocked off its path. Slowly but steadily, they began making their way back towards the arena.

"So...How did the test go?: Astrid had asked as she flew alongside Hiccup, blocking off an escape route. They were able to close ranks now that the path was closing.

"Well..." Hiccup began, but Astrid cut him off.

"I knew it! I knew she couldn't be trusted.." Astrid hissed, gripping her saddle bar tightly.

"The thing is, she never managed to get in the saddle. Thanks to Snotlout and Tuffnut." Hiccup finally admitted, flinching when Astrid shot him a glare.

"Test? Nobody said there'd be a test involved." Ruffnut cut in, misery in her voice at the thought as she joined ranks.

"For the new kid. Seemed kinda panicky. And scrawny. Actually they reminded me of you at that age, Hiccup." Tuffnut snidely remarked with a nasally chortle. Ruffnut chimed in with laughter as well.

"He was a scrawny, panicky mess." Ruff agreed to the memory.

"Thank you for reminding me..." Hiccup sighed in defeat as he briefly hunched over in his saddle.

The others closed in and formed an arc. Blocking the dragon's escape as they began to herd it back to the arena. As it tried to lash out, they would break rank to avoid injury before retaliating with a blast of fire. Motivating the Nadder in the direction they wanted.

"Alright. Let's go in at this nice and slow." Hiccup ordered. They broke formation and began to approach the Nadder with caution. Making it impossible for it to stay aloft as they made their descent.

"Look out!" Astrid shouted. The Nadder shot a blast aiming right for the twins. They broke ranks, narrowly avoiding the sudden attack.

"That was close.." Ruffnut sighed as they glanced back at the scorch mark on the side of the mountain above the arena.

The Nadder had turned and shrieked. It was about to make a break for a weak point in the formation when a sudden blast from nowhere blocked off its path. Valka had approached them astride Cloudjumper.

"I had a feeling you would need help." She flew in overhead, blocking the Nadder's escape.

The sound of rocks cracking and breaking apart from the scorched rubble was heard. The Nadder dove for the arena. Hiccup looked towards the sound as he noticed the path the boulders were falling.

"Come on Toothless!" Hiccup shouted in panic. He tucked himself tight against his saddle as Toothless jack knifed into a nosedive.

Renee watched the action playing out above her as they tried to herd the dragon back to the arena. She was mesmerized by their flying acrobatics. She hardly noticed Valka had left her behind to join them. Her instincts told her to run upon seeing not only the rogue dragon diving towards the arena. But a rock slide following close behind. She stood in place, frozen in fear like a deer caught in headlights. It was the Nadder that made landfall first, right above Renee. This prompted immediate reaction from her. She ducked, pulling the cloak around her tight as if thinking it would shield her. Then she heard it. The sound of dragon fire followed shortly by the sound of rocks pummeling the ground. She wasn't sure if she was dead.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup shouted towards the curled up youth as he made landfall.

Hearing his voice, she pressed her hands against her face and arms. Checking for injuries. She then emerged from beneath the heavy cloak as she looked out. It was the deadly looking clawed feet she saw first. When she looked up and saw how close she was to the rogue dragon. She immediately scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as she could for the arena entrance. The others had landed. Blocking her exit. Falling back, she could see there was no escape.

"I thought you were kidding. She really DOES resemble Hiccup. Bet she squeals like him at that age too." Snotlout sniggered.

Renee scooted away, not liking the sound of whatever Snotlout had planned.

"So this is the new recruit? Not much to look at.." An unfamiliar voice spoke.

Renee had looked up. Surrounding her were new faces. She recognized Snotlout, Tuffnut, and the irate glare that belonged to Astrid. But before her was a portly looking young man. A female version of Tuffnut whom she assumed were twins. And a broad-framed strapping young man among their ranks.

"Wait, what? Recruit? No. She's no.. No. Before Snotlout and Tuffnut let the Nadder escape, I was trying to see if we could trust her." Hiccup flustered as he dismounted his saddle.

"She's not going to be staying long anyway.. Right Hiccup?" Astrid looked towards him.

"Depends on whether we can get her back to where she belongs." Hiccup admitted with a hopeless shrug.

"Perhaps Eret's on to something." Valka mused. Since having watched the dragon protect the child, the gears in her mind have been turning.

The thought of riding on the back of a dragon made Renee feel ill to her stomach. If she couldn't hold herself on a rollercoaster. She didn't think she could take the adrenaline rushing G-force of a dragon.

"Absolutely not." Hiccup contended.

"And why shouldn't we give her a chance? She might be what your young Nadder needs." Valka gave her son a convincing smile.

"Her? The rogue? Partners? It's a bit too advanced for someone like her. Mom.." Hiccup argued. His mind was already made up. But it seemed to him that his mother had other ideas. He was beginning to understand what his own father went through raising him.

"Perhaps. But opposites have a funny way of attracting and balancing each other out. Those same forces brought you and Toothless together." She defended.

Hiccup paused. He looked to the black dragon that was ever his second shadow. Remembering what it was like to be afraid, trying to find his place in his lot with the others. Then it all changed the moment he encountered Toothless.

"You're going to let a fishbone train a rogue Nadder? This aught to be good for some laughs. She won't last a day!" Snotlout laughed.

"I give her a week." Tuffnutt chimed in.

"Care to put a wager on that?" Snotlout looked towards him with a grin.

"I'll give you— two axes and a mace if she quits by the end of the week." Tuffnut offered up.

"Already got three. And I've got my eye on a mace for Snoggletogg. But that blanket of yours is tempting." Snotlout chuckled.

"No! MY blanket was not part of the deal!" Tuffnut stomped his feet in objection, only to be shoved aside.

"You've got a deal!" Ruffnut chimed in.

"Guys!" Hiccup called out to the argument before him. "No one is quitting because she's not going to be a dragon rider." Hiccup had made it clear that this was too dangerous, even for any of them. They've tried all week to get the dragon tamed so they could control it. And every advancement left someone bruised, beaten, or bleeding.

Renee painfully listened as the others mocked her physique. While placing bets on when she would quit. It felt like being called hiccup by her uncle and the others all over again. She knew she was a doormat. She knew she couldn't stand up for herself, let alone others. She wanted nothing more than to wake up from this nightmare. To be back in her safe, warm bed. Under the same roof she shared with her parents. But she was in a bizarre back water world with deadly consequences at every turn. If she was going to survive and make it back to New York in one piece, she was going to have to stop being a baby and woman up.

"I'll do it." She forced herself to agree to the idea. Standing to her feet. She didn't like it anymore than Hiccup, but she had to put forth every effort. Her mind wondered what the worst possible outcome would be. If she were to fail this like she had failed the trust exercise. But then she reminded herself that this would be a chance to prove not only to the others. But to herself as well that she can do something and come out on top instead of being a disaster.

"Looks like she's made up her mind, son." Valka smiled.

"No. Absolutely not. It's too dangerous." Hiccup continued. Helpless in the argument.

"I've been afraid... All my life. If I can tame this dragon, then I can tame my fears." Renee bargained. She looked at Hiccup firmly.

"Oh Gods.." He muttered to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Alright, fine. You win. But you've got to understand that it's not fun and games training a dragon. There are skills you need to learn that will benefit both you and your partner in the field." He spoke up to her as if he were teaching a class. His voice carried over the arena as he talked.

"Your first lesson is to try and earn your dragon's trust. To earn the trust of a Deadly Nadder, there are two methods. You can approach from behind. And gently smooth its quills down—" Hiccup was interrupted. He glanced over towards Renee.

"Pass.." Renee gulped. She could see how sharp those barbs looked along its tail. She remembered the deadly accuracy of Astrid's Nadder with those barbs. She didn't think she had the courage to do this. If horses bucked when you approached them from behind. She didn't wanna know what would happen if she approached a Nadder from behind.

"The second method is to sneak up on its blind spot and give its jaw a hearty scratch." Hiccup continued.

"One question.." Renee held her hand up. "Where exactly is a Nadder's blind spot?"

"That's up for you to discover on your own." He crossed his arms. Of course he wouldn't let her get hurt. If he had to, he would step in before things got out of hand. But she had to learn this on her own. There would be no one helping her.

"The important thing a rider must do when training their dragon, is to name it. To name a dragon is to bond with it." Hiccup continued, watching Renee begin a slow approach. The Nadder seemed preoccupied with preening.

"A name?" She replied as she turned to look back at Hiccup, only to duck in reflex when she heard the Nadder shriek. She looked towards the dragon that was to be her partner. His colors were darker than the other Nadders she had seen on the island. Electric blue ringlets highlighted against his dark purple scales. She then glanced up as the sound of thunder rolled across the skies. Announcing another storm approaching. Dark clouds were rolling in and she felt she had an idea.

"I've got it.." She spoke to herself as she continued her advance on the dragon.

"I'm going to call you, **Thunderhead**!" She proudly declared as she stood before the dragon. The Nadder then turned his attention on her. It tilted its head. With a sudden burst of speed, it charged after her. Renee had no choice but to turn around and retreat. Running for her life while the dragon chased after her like an angry rooster nipping at her from behind.

"Definitely not his blind spot!" She shouted as she ran, trying to avoid being bit all the while trying to run through an obstacle course of debris. She dove head first over a water trough before huddling behind it in fear. She panted, holding her hands over her head. Fearing being bit or worse. Missing her opportunity to try and scratch its jaw as the dragon's head hovered over her.

"This is going to take a while.." Hiccup sighed to himself as he glanced towards Toothless beside him. He glanced towards the others, laughing at the spectacle. He then got an idea.

"Besides dragon training. You are going to go through bravery training." Hiccup announced.

"Bravery training?" Renee repeated, poking her head up from behind the trough in disbelief.

"Yes. Bravery training. Training a dragon alone, won't help you to be brave. You need extra help. And for that Astrid is—"

"Absolutely not.." In a huff, Astrid was off. Fleeing the arena. She didn't want anything to do with the new kid.

Seeing Astrid leave, Valka followed after her.

"Oh..kay.. Fishlegs. You're going to teach her what you know about being brave." Hiccup then announced. It was clear something was not right with Astrid. He understood that she has trust issues. But this was a whole new level of mystery.

"Me? But what do I know about being brave?" Fishlegs asked. Unaware he was already ignoring the coarse sounds of Snotlout's taunting laughter. It grew louder.

"Fishface? Are you serious? He's scared half to death every time we're in battle! If anyone should be teaching anyone about being brave, it should be me." He boasted, striking his thumb against his chest.

"You're absolutely right Snotlout." Hiccup acknowledged.

"I am?" Snotlout looked on, confused. Only to puff his chest out when he realized that they appreciated his idea for once.

"He is?" The group rang out collectively. Wondering if their chief had lost his marbles.

"Every one of us has something that helps us focus in the line of fire. And it can help her feel stronger about herself. I believe that this knowledge will help." Hiccup explained as Renee finally rejoined them in the middle of the arena.

"Do you think it can work?" Renee had asked, not feeling secure about the idea. Hiccup's friends were intimidating looking to her. She wasn't sure if she could trust some of them, either.

"I have faith it will work. You just need to build up some self confidence. That's all." Hiccup reassured her.

Renee looked up at Hiccup. She could sense he believed in her. But she didn't exactly have that much faith in herself. She watched as he retrieved a helmet from his saddle and placed it on her head.

The helmet was heavy against her head. It slid down over her eyes. The horns on either side were small, and inverted compared to the others' helmets.

"If you're going to go through dragon training, you're going to need a helmet." He explained, smiling as it sunk down around her eyes.

Renee had grabbed the helmet by one of its inverted horns. Lifting it to where she could see.

"Now you look like a rider." He praised.

Renee couldn't help but to force a smile. She had this awful gut feeling she was going to go through hell. And she had agreed to it.

Foot falls approaching the arena in a hurry had drawn her attention. She looked up and saw her for the first time. She was taller than her, but scrawny like her. With each flex of her arms, she could see an undertone of muscle. She wore her long cornsilk hair in a single thick braid that bounced with her gate. The teen had to be no less than a year older than her.

"I'm afraid dragon training has canceled for the day, Helga. At least until we get the arena cleaned and repaired." Hiccup announced. The riders had dispersed around them. Already getting to work removing boulders to clear the floor.

The other teen had locked eyes with Renee as she approached them. Renee gulped, recoiling in fear at the death stare the other teen gave her. She pondered whether everyone there had it out for her.

"This.. Outsider didn't have anything to do with this.. Did he?" The teen, named Helga sneered. Her voice honeyed, with an undertone of death. It was clear to Renee that the teen towered a solid foot and a half over her. She shrank in her shadow. Renee did not want to get into a fist fight the first day. It was not her idea of a good first impression.

"No, actually it was your cousin and Tuffnut. She's going to be joining your class." Hiccup announced.

"Wait.. Him! You can't be serious! He's not one of us!" Helga whined. She didn't exactly take to the idea of a stranger learning their secrets.

Renee had then picked up on Helga's pronunciation. She had confused her for a male.

"Take it up with Valka.. It was her idea, not mine." Hiccup sighed. He watched as the youth gave Renee one final glare before trudging off in defeat.

"You'll have to forgive Helga. Not all Hooligans are as accepting of outsiders among their ranks. We will have to get you into proper clothing. Those rags you're wearing now won't protect you from Berk's harsh summer winds. And as long as you stay with us, that means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of… …This." He gestured non-specifically to her.

"But you just gestured to all of me..?" Renee had looked herself over before looking up at Hiccup with a confused look. Only to see a startled look in his eyes. A simple shake of his head had changed all that.

"As long as you stop looking and acting like you're from someplace else, and blend in. You'll fit in." Hiccup tried to recollect his point.

Renee understood exactly what he meant now. When in Rome as they always said.

* * *

" **I wouldn't know one thing about being brave. But I do know how to ignore what people think about me."**

Renee's start to Dragon Training began with trying to get Thunderhead's trust and it wasn't easy. She had tried several approaching methods. From rushing at him, which only turned into a game of chicken, to sneaking up to him from many angles. Finally when she ran back for the cover of the water trough, she looked up. She had remembered how he couldn't see her from the first time she hid there.

Seeing Thunderhead above, she reached up and gave his protruding jaw a hearty scratch. As if she were loving on a big dog back home. She beamed with excitement, up until she felt the dragon lift his mighty head. She hung on tight as he then began to shake his head, trying to dislodge her from his jaw. Finally she lost her grip as she was flung up against the wall. Her very breath escaped her as she slid down. Her helmet falling down around her eyes.

"If you ignore what others say about you, you'll feel better about yourself." Fishlegs explained as he picked up a large boulder from the earlier rockslide. As if on cue, Snotlout shouted from the sidelines.

"That's your big strategy? Ignoring?! Haha!" His mockery drew Renee's attention. Distracting her as she picked up a large rock to help. But when she looked at Fishlegs, she could see that his back had turned to Snotlout. Proving that he was ignoring the coarse words Snotlout shouted.

"If you can do that, you won't feel so out of place all the time." Fishlegs promised as they carried their debris towards the arena entrance.

"Look out!" Renee shouted, only to be too late. Fishlegs had stepped on a discarded hammer and had fumbled his footing. His body began spinning as he tried to regain his balance. He lost his grip on the boulder he was carrying as it then went flying, right at Snotlout!

"Mommy.." Snotlout whimpered as the boulder then collided into him. He flew back against the wall of the arena. This action prompted a wince from Renee as if feeling his pain from the impact.

"You okay?" She watched as Fishlegs picked himself up and dusted himself off.

"Happens more times than you think." He laughed.

"Do you think he is okay?" She then asked, looking towards a fatigued Snotlout.

"Oh yeah he's fine. He gets pummeled by Hookfang on a daily basis so he's built up a strength to deal with quite an impact." Fishlegs explained with a smile. He then picks up the hammer he tripped up on.

* * *

" **When it comes to being brave. Nothing beats staring at your fear. And laughing at it." "And pranking it!"**

By day two, Renee was trying to get her brand new dragon saddle on Thunderhead. Gobber, despite being intimidating looking to Renee. Was more than happy to help her with what she needed. Like with trying to earn Thunderhead's trust. It proved difficult and dangerous to saddle the rogue Nadder. She had tried to sneak up on him and throw the saddle on his back. But this action had again prompted the dragon to chase her. It was when the feeding trough in the arena filled with fish that she saw her chance.

Thunderhead grew distracted by the meal long enough for her to sneak up and throw the saddle on over his back. But before she could latch the cinch into place around his girth. Thunderhead noticed her and knocked her away with a sudden spread of his wings. Renee had tumbled back and watched as her hard work slid off the side of the Nadder with a loud thunk. Thunderhead emit a hearty squawk, as if mocking her.

"The best way to face your fear is to approach it head on." Tuffnut said as he and Ruffnut lead Renee across the arena.

"Our initial teaching method would have had Hiccup kill us. But this is the next best thing!" Ruffnut explained as they approached Hookfang.

"I'm afraid to ask. What was your first plan?" Renee wondered if it was better off not to ask.

"To seal you in a dark cave with fireworms." Tuffnut smirked. Renee had gulped. Oh yes, she was better off not knowing.

"But it was a little extreme. So we decided —" Ruff was cut off by her brother.

"The next best thing to facing something truly terrifying." The twins moved in front of Renee, blocking her view.

"The Monstrous Nightmare!" The both of them chimed in unison. They then separated, revealing Hookfang. He lifted his head, looking towards them with suspicion.

"Hookfang is a certified Monstrous Nightmare." Tuff said as the twins then got behind her. Before she realized it, they were pushing her towards the dragon. Renee dug her heels into the ground, bracing against any scattered rocks for leverage. But she was still pushed forward against her will.

"All you need to do is go right up to him. Tell him that YOU ARE NOT AFRAID!" Ruff shouted in Renee's ear.

"If you can tell that to a Monstrous Nightmare, you can stand up to any of your fears." Tuff said as the two then stepped back. Renee looked up at Hookfang who loomed over. She gulped as she spoke up.

"I am not a-afraid of you." She clenched her eyes shut.

"Louder!" Ruff called from behind.

"I don't think he heard you!" Tuff shouted.

"I am.. Not AFRAID!" She forced it out of herself as she opened her eyes, looking up at Hookfang.

"Yeah. That's right. I'm NOT afraid of you." She repeated, feeling pretty confident in herself for once. She could hear the twins cheering her on behind. Yet that confidence was soon short lived as she watched Hookfang lower his head towards her.

In a flash, she was staring down the throat of a dragon as Hookfang roared in her face. She froze up before she fell over where she stood, passed out from fear. Hookfang sniggered upon seeing this before returning to his interrupted nap.

"Well... It almost worked." Ruff said. The twins shrugged between each other.

* * *

" **You wanna know what makes me brave? First, you've gotta be strong.."**

Renee was escorted back to the Haddock house. Simply to play it safe the first few nights after training. Vikings were still on edge having another outsider among their ranks. And Hiccup didn't want to risk any trouble. She had found herself making camp on the floor of the main room nearest the fire pit during her stay. Using her backpack as a pillow and a spare sleeping fur as her blanket.

In the time that she was there, she had learned that Hiccup was chief of this quiet viking settlement. Having only come into reign one year ago. She already knew he was a better chief than her uncle was. And she found herself looking up to him with respect seeing how he governed his village.

By the fourth day, Renee was finally in proper viking apparel. She wore a brown fur tunic on top of a rather itchy green knitted wool shirt. A skirt of buckskin leather clung to her waist from a spike lined belt. A second skirt of steel-blue cloth fell loose over leather pants. Which tucked into fur lined leather boots. These boots came up to her shins. Brown cloth wrapped tight around her forearms in the form of bracers. Each bit of cloth wrapped between her thumb and index finger. The clothes she wore were much nicer than the rags her uncle had provided for her.

She finally had her saddle on Thunderhead as well after several tries. Today would be the day she would try and get in the saddle. She was excited that she hardly noticed her body ached from her training. Presenting Thunderhead with a rather large cod, she approached him.

"Thatta boy. Nice juicy fish all for you." She spoke soft, holding it out to him by its gills. Once Thunderhead took the fish, she proceeded to try and get in the saddle while he was distracted. Left foot in the stirrup, she hoisted herself up gently against the great beast's body. She smiled to herself as she looked down at Thunderhead from the side of the saddle. All was going according to plan. With her weight against Thunderhead, she didn't go unnoticed.

He whipped his head around, tilting it to get a better look at her. He then reached back with his beak and with a yank, popped her off the saddle. She dangled upside down below him. Thunderhead held onto her by the seat of her pants, her arms crossed over her chest.

"It can't get any worse.." Finally a loud triumphant shriek bellowed from Thunderhead. She fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"No, no, no! You gotta lift _with_ your legs!" Snotlout shouted. He watched in comfort from the distance. His idea of teaching Renee to be brave was to be strong. If you were strong, everyone feared you. At least ..that was the idea. And that entitled back breaking labor.

Renee had to lug boulders far bigger than her chest from one area of the arena to the other. Finally her body couldn't take it any more. She fell forward on top of the boulder she was trying to carry. She didn't think all these lessons were working at all.

"Maybe letting Snotlout teach was a bad idea.. Huh bud?" Hiccup stood at the entrance of the arena. He glanced towards Toothless who in agreement, shook his head. Hiccup then entered the arena. Approaching where Snotlout was reclining against the water trough.

"I told you to teach her, not do your chores." Hiccup barked as he stood over Snotlout, blocking his view.

"What? I'm teaching her! She's a limp noodle, Hiccup! How can she feel proud of herself if she's a twig?" Snotlout defended his teaching. He got to his feet.

"Well, yeah.. Okay you've got some what of a point. But a boulder? Snotlout?" Hiccup argued.

"And that's the point!" Snotlout returned.

"Look, you gotta crawl, before you can run!" He explained as he gestured towards Renee who was at this point pushing the rock to her best ability.

"I ..Think she has the basic idea behind your lesson." Hiccup sighed. Renee finally gave up on trying to push the boulder as she lay sprawled over the top of it, panting from exhaustion.

* * *

" **To be brave, you must be able to defend yourself before you can defend others."**

Renee stood before Thunderhead. Her shoulders hunched. She stared him down. Thunderhead looked up from preening himself towards her. She was beaten, bruised, and humiliated all week by this dragon. Normally she would have given up by now. Much like she did with horseback riding when she was seven. But with a newfound sense of moral building inside of her, she was not going to give up so easily.

"I am not going to be humiliated by an overgrown reptile." Renee announced. She began to approach Thunderhead.

Offering food to him didn't work. Being nice didn't work. It was time she tried being authoritative. She had to stand her ground.

At first it appeared as though he was going to let her approach him this time empty handed. She hadn't gotten but two feet away from him before he spread his wings threateningly and began to rush her.

Renee had tried to stand her ground. But her self preservation instincts were still too powerful. She turned and once more began to make a bee line for the watering trough. She huddled behind it, waiting for Thunderhead to give up on looking for her.

The trough began to tip as water sloshed over the side and spilled over her shoulders. Before she could peer over the trough, Thunderhead managed to knock it over. The water spread out everywhere, soaking Renee and the ground. Thunderhead taunted her with his squawk like laughter.

"It's official. My dragon… Is a jerk." Renee sulked, only to glance towards him. A wry smirk crossed her lips as she flicked her hand towards him. Water sprayed him in the face. He shook his mighty head before turning away.

"I told you, I can't fight." Renee argued. Eret stood before her.

"When I'm through with you, you will be able to hold a sword to defend yourself. You can't rely on your dragon to protect you. He won't always be there." Eret explained. Withdrawing his blades, he handed one of his swords to her.

Hiccup walked along the edge of the arena, observing the two. It's been near a week since Renee had immersed herself into their culture. She was already starting to blend in with them, as if she were meant to be one of them. He observed as Renee took the sword with her left, then put it in her right.

"Jet said the same thing." Renee scoffed. She tried to hold her own against Eret.

The fighting seemed to go on for an hour. Renee was knocked off her feet more times than she could count. She lay on the floor where she had fallen, trying to collect her breath before Hiccup came into view. Slowly she rose to her feet.

"I think I know the problem." He interjected. Taking Renee's sword, he forced it into her left hand.

"Try it with this hand instead." Hiccup offered as he stepped back.

Renee flinched when she spotted Eret coming at her. To her surprise his sword bounced off hers when she raised her blade to block. It felt natural for her as she moved her blade with the flick of her wrist. Blocking and swinging the blade to keep up with Eret.

Out of the peripheral of her vision, she could see Helga and two other teens watching from the bleachers. Distracting her enough for Eret to knock her off her feet yet again.

"But, how did you know?" Renee had asked, her breathing hastened as she got back up.

"Happened with me too. Once I stopped listening to what they demanded, and followed what felt natural, it all came through for me." Hiccup explained.

Hiccup approached, standing in Eret's place. Renee took stance. Uncertain of facing off with Hiccup. She watched in fascination as his blade extended and locked into place.

"That's your sword?" Renee had asked in amazement.

"A little something I invented. It's mostly a tool used for dragon training. But it has come in handy. Like Eret said, you can't always rely on your dragon to be there for you." Hiccup explained. He spun his blade around deftly. Taking her moment of awestruck he lunged at her.

The two scuffled across the arena. Renee found it hard to keep up with Hiccup. For a viking with one leg he was always two steps faster than her. When she thought it couldn't get more difficult, he lit the blade on FIRE. She was facing a primitive LIGHTSABER.

"Now you're just showing off!" Renee laughed nervously. She could feel the heat wafting off the blade as their swords collided.

"I didn't call it the Inferno for just any old reason." Hiccup admitted with a roll of his shoulders.

The blades locked once more as Renee struggled against Hiccup's strength. Her feet were beginning to give way beneath her. She struggled to stand. Seeing this, Hiccup took advantage and swung his left leg out, knocking Renee onto her back.

She landed with a loud thud and lay where she fell. There was a new feeling coming through the pain. Was this what accomplishment felt like? She was beginning to enjoy the glowing feeling. Hiccup soon entered her vision with a stretched hand. He jerked her to her feet the moment she took his offered hand.

"Maybe now I can show my uncle I'm not as useless as he thinks." She beamed with pride.

"You've still a long way to go. But I am seeing progress in your training." Hiccup smiled. Retracting his blade he reattached it back on his right thigh.

Renee smiled. She then glanced back up to the bleachers where the teens were watching. Tomorrow she was to begin the real dragon training. She had an uneasy feeling that they weren't going to accept her as easily as Hiccup and his friends have.

* * *

Author's Note: Helga Jorgenson finally makes her first appearance. I held out for as long as I could by not making her canon to this AU. But I'm a sucker for the "Bully becomes best friends with protagonist" trope. And the "Bully becomes the love interest of the protagonist" trope. I'm weak.


	5. Surviving Viking High School

**Author's Note** **:** I finally present the 5th chapter to Modern Dragons after having lost all documents like a stupid idiot. Viktor, Pudge, and Helga are my OCs I created specifically for this fiction. Initially Viktor and Pudge were just cardboard standee background characters with little to no character development. I'm working on an added chapter to fix all that so readers will like them more. Enjoy!

* * *

Mornings came very early for Renee. Hiccup was the first to rise like clock work every morning. According to him it was the chief's duty to rise before his people. Renee counted her blessings that she boarded with the chief. Were she not, she would have been late. Although that morning wasn't exactly easy. After tidying up her sleeping area, and first meal. She found herself before what she referred to as morning traffic. The vikings of Berk were already up and roaming, making due with their morning chores or conversing with neighbors. She like to never made it through the plaza. She was ricocheted around like a pinball trying to get through. The others still aggressive towards her being among them.

Seeing an opening between the buildings, she tucked herself in. She found herself stumbling and scrambling through tight narrow paths. Eventually she stumbled out of the off beaten path and looked behind her. The arena was in the distance.

As she came running up to the arena, she could see the others were already gathered and waiting. She recognized Helga. But on either side of her stood two young boys their age. The same boys she saw with Helga the other day. One boy was near the same height as Helga. He wore his brown hair in a short shave. Like her and Helga, he too was slender. Built for speed. The smaller boy on the other side of Helga was a bit portly. He looked like he couldn't move very fast with such a girth. But he probably had hidden muscle strength. Of which Renee lacked.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Hiccup spoke, seeing Renee approaching.

Heavy of breath, Renee lowered her head and forced a smile.

"Since Renee already trained a dragon, doesn't that disqualify him from training…?" Helga demanded.

"This training is beneficial for everyone. Regardless if they're training a dragon before others." Hiccup explained, motioning for Renee to get into line with the others.

Renee gulped as she hurried in front of the lineup of teens. She could feel their condescending glares on her. She tried her hardest not to make eye contact.

Suddenly the floor came up on her without warning. She hit the ground hard. Leaving her jarred.

"Oops. How clumsy of you." Helga remarked. The two boys laughed sickening chortles.

"I didn't know that joke predated the roman empire…" Renee mumbled as she picked herself up. Seeing that Helga had extended her foot out to trip her up. Renee joined at the end of the line on the other side of the pudgy youth. Seeing Hiccup staring at her with a brow cocked, she shrunk.

"Right then. Last week I promised an endurance run to practice our lurking and running skills. Unfortunately some things came up." Hiccup glanced up at the barely visible scorch mark above the arena. It was secured tight by Gronkle lava which had cooled and hardened. Making a tight seal.

"Before you stands a maze," He walks across the arena. "Your job is to make it through the maze without being caught and blow the horn on the other side. If you're caught, you're 'dead'." He stopped before the group.

The teens glance at the towering moveable walls before them. They were very old. Dusty. Some even bare claw scrapes.

"What's the point of this? We already know how to lurk and run." Helga argued.

"The point of this training is to combine them. Being able to avoid detection by your enemy is a valuable tool." Hiccup explained as he hopped onto Toothless' back.

In one bound, Toothless cleared the arena. The two stood on the bleachers above. With a hand signal from Hiccup, Toothless let out a deafening roar. To the other teens, that was the signal to start. But Renee flinched. Having covered her ears from the sudden deafening noise. She scrambled into the maze seeing she was left behind.

"This isn't so bad." She thought to herself aloud as she panted. Running down several paths. The curiosity of who was chasing them through the maze hadn't caught up with her until she found herself in a dead end.

"Kind of like hide and seek. Only it's hide or be killed." She back tracked. Looking up she could see Hiccup. He looked on at the field before him. Focussed on the progress of the other teens.

She paused, seeing the walls rattle from movement on the other side. Surely it couldn't be whoever was chasing them. It was moving too fast. It had to have been another of the teens. Being the new kid, that was the last thing she wanted to run in to.

She ducked down another path. Racing fast as she could to reach the end of the maze. But with each turn it felt like she was being lead further and further away.

Taking another path, Renee was beginning to lose hope of getting out of that maze. Thus far she had yet to run into who ever was chasing them. As she was about to count this as a good thing, she crashes into Helga. Helga lands on top of Renee in a heap. Renee groaned, only to gasp seeing Helga on top of her.

"Stay out of this." Helga declared as she rose to her feet. Glaring down at her. She too was short of breath.

"You don't belong here." She cleared Renee and ducked down another path.

Renee had flinched, expecting Helga to step on her. Feeling no pain, she watched her disappear around the corner. She then looked back the way she came. That's when she saw her.

Astrid. The very embodiment of death!

Renee clambered to her feet and tucked down another path. She pressed her back up against the wall. She could feel her throat tighten as her chest heaved viciously. Ever since she'd arrived, Astrid had wanted to spill her innards. And if Astrid was chasing them down in the maze, she most likely would get her chance. She could feel her stomach churn, threatening to purge its contents. She swallowed hard and tried to still her fear.

"Get your own hiding place!" A sharp whisper caught her attention. She looked across the path to see Helga opposite of her.

Renee could only dig her nails into the old pine walls and tremble. Carefully she peered around the corner. Astrid was still coming their way. Leering down every path for them. Renee tucked back against the wall before Astrid turned their way. She began to panic. She looked every direction for something, anything to distract their assailant. She then caught sight of a rock no bigger than her fist. Slowly she knelt down and retrieved it. She then peered down the path and cocked her arm.

She waited patiently. Watching as Astrid turned to inspect a noise behind her. She ignored the frantic flailing from Helga on the other side as she chucked the rock down the path. It ricocheted off the walls and clattered to the ground. But it drew Astrid's attention away from them long enough for Renee to move. Before she could take a step, Helga shoved her to the ground. She skirted around Astrid like an elegant ballerina. Trying to avoid being seen.

Renee soon realized that she was in trouble the moment she stood up. She was face to face with Astrid.

"Oh God…s." She whimpered, watching the woman sneer and take a step towards her. Her ax cocked. Immediately Renee tore down another path. Astrid hot on her trail.

She could hear the angry woman right behind her. She knew that this was no longer a game. She was struggling to survive! She pumped her legs fast as she could move them. Weaving down every path she came across trying to lose Astrid.

When she thought it couldn't get any worse, she found herself near colliding with Helga. They were both running neck and neck.

"I thought I told you to stand down!" Helga barked. She looked over her shoulder. The ear splitting war cry of the shield maiden was baring down on them. Her war ax cocked as if ready to strike them down once she came into view.

"WHOA!" Helga shrieked. Quick to duck down another path. She snarled to see Renee was following her.

"Quit following me! You're the one she wants!" Helga snarled.

Renee wasn't sure what to do at this point. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins, making quick thinking impossible. Only one instinct was self aware. And that was to run. She wasn't sure where to run and blindly followed Helga.

The two turned down another path. They could hear the horn sound off in succession. Announcing that the boys had already made it out of the maze.

Helga narrowed her eyes. She wasn't about to let some whimpering outsider be the cause of her failure. As they rounded another corner, Helga could see the exit. She could see Viktor and Pudge waiting for her. She looked over her shoulder. Renee was closing in. She could see the look of relief in the youth's eyes at the sight of the exit. Without warning, Helga smashed into Renee like a football player. Renee crashed up against the moveable wall with a yelp. The wall groaned under pressure.

It was enough to slow Renee down. She stumbled, jarred from the sudden attack. Before she could regain her senses, a sharp pain struck her in the side. She was sent flying into a wall, crashing into it with a sickening crack. She landed on the floor. She wasn't sure if she was dead at this point. The final sound of the horn filled the air as she looked up. Her vision blurred, dazed from the collision. Seeing Astrid standing over her, she froze. Before she could move, a foot came down on her throat. Pressure increased. She found breathing becoming difficult. She tried to speak, but no sound came out. She clawed at Astrid's foot. Trying to pry her off.

"Astrid." Hiccup called out. Seeing the woman towering over the helpless teen. Beside him, Toothless grew anxious seeing the woman ignore Hiccup. She continued to put pressure on the youth's throat.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup thundered. His voice echoed over the arena.

At long last the pressure released off her throat. Renee gasped and began to choke. She came close to being squished like a bug. Renee gurgled and rolled over to push herself up. Oxygen to her muscles had been cut off. Making movement difficult. She waited a moment, gasping for air before she could pull herself to her feet.

She clung to the frame of the wall at the exit, still coughing. Laughter caught her attention. She looked up. The others were having a good laugh at her expense. Flushing a bright strawberry pink. Renee pushed herself off and shamefully walked past them.

It went on like this the rest of the morning. The maze would shift and change shape at the end of every run. Making every run more difficult. Renee found herself Astrid's personal target at every run. She was smacked, slammed, and smashed at the end of every run. The ridicule she got from the other teens didn't light up either.

She was relieved once training was dismissed. Her body screamed in pain from being thrashed. A nap sounded good to her. As she approached the slope leading up to the plaza, she glanced up and froze. Helga was already halfway up the slope, chatting among the other teens.

She ducks into the tiny alleyway she found that morning. Narrowly avoiding the aggressive youth. She retraced her steps. Squeezing through tight spaces and crawling across narrow ledges. Then shimmying up support posts to make it to the plaza. Pulling herself free from the tight spot. She glanced back. The teens were two feet away. Gasping, she turned and ran. Ignoring the pain in her calves.

Renee felt like she won the hundred yard dash the moment she burst through the door to the Chieftain's hut. She closed it tight behind her. She braced her back against the door. Her legs trembled from the pressure she put on them. She got lucky. But sooner or later her luck would run out. As it always did.

* * *

The following morning was the same as before. After first meal she made her way down to the arena using the alley path she'd found.

Instead of having to run a maze this time. She found herself facing a target range. Four targets faced each teen. Instead of Hiccup teaching them that morning. Eret took his stead. It turned out that Eret was the one to go to for heavy artillery. Making him the weapons expert.

"Just because you have that dragon, doesn't mean you shouldn't learn to shoot a longbow." He began.

He taught them the finer points in caring for their long bows. Because Renee was left handed, she was given a specially made longbow for lefties.

As Renee drew back her bow for the first time, she was startled by how quiet it was. She was half expecting a creak of the wood. The arrow as she loosed it was equally silent. It turned out HollyWood was making things up to make it dramatic.

Over the first thirty minuets Renee had learned proper longbow care. To keep her longbow in top working condition, she had to wax it.

One couldn't draw back on the string too long. Pudge learned this the hard way. Being his first time with any weapon, he held the draw a little too long and lost control. The string snapped from his fingers and loosed the arrow. The arrow collided into the arena wall, snapping the tip of the arrow off on impact.

One couldn't keep the longbow stringed for a long period of time. Otherwise it would put wear on the wood. Making it weak and likely to snap under pressure.

One did not have the luxury of crosshairs. You would look at your target and aim accordingly before drawing back.

By the time Renee had loosed her fifth arrow. She had learned that it was tiring work. She was grateful to be wearing bracers. Otherwise the snap of the string against her arm would have hurt. Glancing at the others, she could see they were all hitting in or around the red target. But Renee was nowhere near the target. Heaving a tired sigh, she knelt down to retrieve another arrow. She could feel her knees beginning to weaken. But she couldn't walk off. She was in a place she couldn't easily quit on something because she was discouraged. This time she had to force herself through.

Helga glanced beside her to the outsider. It seemed to her that the youth was not going to give up so easily. She then noticed the teen growing tired. A smirk began to curl in the corner of her lips. Having loosed her arrow, Helga knelt down as if to retrieve an arrow. She watched, waiting for Eret to pass behind her. Once his back was turned, she lashed out at Renee. Smacking her longbow against the back of her knees.

Renee drew her nocked arrow back. The sudden pain behind her knees was enough to knock her off her feet. She hit the ground hard. Her elbow was the first to hit the ground, loosing her arrow. Everyone grew quiet, watching the arrow arc back towards the village.

Moments later they had their answer to where it landed. The sound of Spitelout cursing could be heard from the arena. To Snotlout, the twins, and the teens this was hilarious. But to Renee, she grew concerned. A stray arrow like that could have hurt someone. Renee sighed as she lay on her back. Enjoying the cold floor against her aching sweating body as she listened to the laughter. The disappointed scowls she received from both Eret and Hiccup went unnoticed.

"She's not a dragon you can tame with time. She will never be one of us." Spitelout barked.

Renee listened to Spitelout speak down to Hiccup as if he were a child after target practice. She looked at the unstrung longbow she grasped in her hand. She had learned that the stray arrow had ricocheted off Spitelout's helmet. Lodging into the ground before him. She was grateful no one got hurt. But at the same time she felt guilty. She glanced back towards the entrance of the arena. Feeling sorry that Hiccup had to deal with her bad luck.

"See to it this doesn't happen again." Spitelout sneered. Snapping the arrow in half before tossing the bits to the floor.

Renee gulped, seeing the irate man crossing the bridge. She hurried across to get out of his way. She shrunk seeing him glare at her as he passed. She lowered her head. Watching as his shadow passed by.

"You're never going to please my uncle if you're constantly in his way." Helga stated, watching Renee shrink before her uncle.

Renee looked up at Helga, baffled. Helga was the one that knocked her off her feet as she drew her arrow back. Granted she should have expected this being beside the aggressive teen. But still. She was a victim of coincidence. She remained quiet.

"What are you even suppose to be? You dress like a girl. But you wear your hair short like a boy." Helga remarked, grabbing Renee by the neck of her shirt and yanking her up to where she could see eye to eye.

"I—I'm a girl." Renee stammered. Fearful as she cowered in the other's grasp.

"You sure don't act it." Helga huffed. This close up, Helga could see a smattering of bruising from where Astrid stepped on her the previous day. She felt a brief wave of pity. But that pity quickly washed away as she cocked her fist.

"Helga!" Spitelout's voice carried over the slope, reaching the two teens. Renee had flinched, seeing Helga's cocked fist. Ready to strike.

"Looks like today is your lucky day." Helga patted her jaw threateningly before dropping her.

Renee gulped, watching as Helga followed after Spitelout. At what point did she ever have a lucky day, she wondered. If anything luck was never on her side. As if she were cursed at birth.

She glanced back towards the arena to see a concerned Hiccup looking her way. Quickly she grabbed her longbow and scurried up the slope.

* * *

It seemed to Renee that she was in the viking version of high school. It had courses that made you cry from stress. Teachers looking forward to seeing you fail every chance they got. And the popular girl with her clique. Instead of teaching courses like biology and arithmetic. They taught you how to survive enemy fire. It wasn't a traditional high school but it was close enough.

On the third day of training, she found herself alone with the other teens. Hiccup, nor his friends were in sight that morning. The arena was vacant of life. Seeing this, Renee tried to put as much distance between herself and the others as much as she could. Which didn't work.

She found herself against the rock wall of the arena as the teens approached her.

"We're training to be Chief Hiccup's next auxiliary team. So why exactly are you here?" The strapping youth had asked, approaching her.

"He's not one of us, maybe he's here to learn our secrets? Pass them off to our enemies?" The short one, Pudge offered. He seemed a bit paranoid. Perhaps even a conspiracy theorist.

"Relax guys. SHE's not going to be here long anyways." Helga approached, pushing past the boys.

"She?" Pudge blinked in confusion. His nose wrinkled.

"She doesn't look female…" The other boy objected.

"Yeah. How do you expect to attract someone with short hair?" Pudge asked, observing her short brunette hair.

"Uh… That uh… That was never the intention." Renee stammered. Confused.

"Then you ARE a SPY!" Pudge shouted in fear. Ducking behind the taller boy.

"Relax Pudge. Not everyone is against you." Helga condescended. Once again Helga stood over Renee. She stood a solid foot and a half above her. Leaving Renee to look up at Helga.

"What I want to know is. How come you got a dragon before any of us. _**I**_ was promised the first dragon. Not some know-nothing from some village I've never heard of!" Helga snarled, grabbing Renee by the neck of her shirt again. She hoisted Renee up and slammed her hard against the rock wall.

"How was I suppose to know?" Renee whimpered.

"I'm going to make you wish you never came here." Helga promised, cocking her fist back. Renee whined. She flinched. Bracing for impact.

"That's enough, Helga!" A familiar voice echoed the arena. Helga lowered her arm, looking up to see Hiccup landing. Her brows furrowed and fist lowered. But she kept her grip on Renee.

"That aggressive behavior of yours is why I chose today's course. I have hidden three clues around Berk. These clues will lead you to a flag that I've hidden." Hiccup explained.

"What does it symbolize this time?" Pudge asked curiously. Noting that most of his trainings have symbolized getting out of danger in the field.

"No symbolism. It's a teamwork building exercise. Whether you find the flag or don't does not mean you fail. You four are to meet back here with your partner." Hiccup approached the teens.

"Viktor, Pudge, you two may begin." He nodded towards the two boys. They hurried out of the arena, not wasting time.

Helga sneered, hearing the two boys were teamed up.

"You can't be serious. Me? Her?" Helga demanded, dropping Renee to face Hiccup. Renee landed in a heap.

"You need to learn to get along with her. Your uncle made it perfectly clear yesterday." Hiccup explained.

"But she won't be here long enough to be on our auxiliary team!" Helga argued.

"There's a very real possibility we may never find her clan. You need to go easy on her. You were in her position once." Hiccup spoke softly.

Renee felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach hearing Hiccup. She froze. She could feel her throat and chest tighten. Near cutting air off. The dread of being stuck in the past was all too real. Her heart thundered in her ears, drowning out her surroundings. She found it harder and harder to swallow. As if her throat had dried out.

"Just try to get along. And Helga. You're to make it back here WITH your partner. With, or without the flag." Hiccup reprimanded her.

Helga frowned. Not liking the idea at all. She glared down at her partner. Her upper lip lifted in a sneer to see that she was frozen in fear. Not even Toothless could draw her attention.

"Come on Twig…" Helga growled. She grabbed Renee by her shoulder and pulled her up to her feet. She skirted Renee and began pushing her out of the arena.

It was the stinging sensation that first drew her back to reality. The sudden pain of the second slap got her attention. She focussed her blurred vision on the snapping fingers in her face. She fluttered her eyes, trying to regain focus.

"Finally. For a second I thought I was going to have to send you off to Valhalla." Helga spoke.

Renee looked up at her before looking at her surroundings. They were no longer in the arena.

"Why do you do that?" Helga asked, watching as Renee tilted her head towards her in confusion.

"That… It creeps me out." Helga snarled.

"It's called a panic attack…" Renee spoke. Her voice cracked.

"Well, as long as you're with me, don't do that. Come on." Helga demanded and began her ascent up the slope.

Renee sighed as she rose to her feet. Steadying herself. Her legs still trembled from the after math of her panic attack. She didn't have the spine to tell Helga that she couldn't stop herself. If it happened, it happened. She'd been having panic attacks all her life. She was not in control of herself.

"Anything…?" Renee looked up. She had propped Helga up on her shoulders.

Ever since they started looking for the clues Hiccup hid, Helga put her to work. Treating her like her own personal slave. They already had their first clue. An arrow lodged in the roof of the forge. Of course Renee had to shimmy up to the roof on her own to retrieve it.

"Nothing." Helga stood on Renee's shoulders at the middle point of Berk. Thinking she could get a better view from the roof of a hut to find their final clues.

"Then ya mind getting off my shoulders? You're… Killing… Me." Renee complained. Her knees buckled under Helga's weight.

"Believe me if I was killing you, you'd know it." Helga snapped. Not finding anything, Helga hopped off Renee's shoulders.

"Maybe we should give up? Head back? Hiccup said that we didn't have to have the flag. Pudge and Viktor probably already have the flag by now." Renee offered. Feeling like they had been looking all morning. It was well into the noon hour.

"That's CHIEF Hiccup to you. We Jorgensons never give up." Helga snarled, smacking Renee upside the back of her head.

Renee yipped, and rubbed her head. All while muttering things under her breath she didn't have the courage to say aloud. Helga glared at her suspiciously.

As Renee lowered her gaze, she spotted it. A rope coiled neatly around a large boulder. She approached the boulder, inspecting it. As she pulled the rope off the boulder, she found out it was tucked tight beneath the weight.

"A clue!" Helga snapped, seeing Renee inspect the out of place element. She rushed over and shoved Renee out of her way. She tugged with all her might but the end of the rope was tightly packed beneath the boulder.

"Maybe we need to get a dragon to help." Renee righted herself. Watching Helga tug at the rope with no result.

"We don't need no dragon. Jorgensons are strong! I'll get it myself." Helga declared, failing time and time again to get the rope free.

"Seems to me Jorgensons have their heads shoved up their…" Renee mumbled beneath her breath. Watching the young teen tug at the rope.

"What was that?" Helga snapped back at her in a menacing tone, brow cocked. Cutting off Renee's mumbling.

"What?" Renee asked, acting like nothing happened. She sighed with relief when Helga turned her attention back to the rope.

If she let Helga have it her way, they would be there all day. Helga clearly wasn't as strong as her cousin or uncle. Renee glanced around the base of the boulder, noticing some rubble. She gathered up the rocks and trudged off. Helga stopped long enough to notice. Renee was absent for a few moments. Only to re-emerge leading a Gronkle to the boulder. She would place the rubble she collected two steps behind the first. Luring the Gronkle closer to the boulder.

"I told you we don't need to use a dragon." Helga argued. Infuriated that she went against her wishes. Much to her grief, the Gronkle had hiked up the boulder in its mouth and carried it off. Looking very pleased with its new chew toy as it shuffled off.

"We got the rope didn't we?" Renee replied, hoisting the rope up. Helga snatched it out of her hands and shoved her to the ground before trudging off. Infuriated that she had to have help.

Both teens sat on the highest slope overlooking Berk. Mulling over what their clues could mean.

"Arrow… and rope." Helga thought aloud. Their two clues laid out before them.

"I think the boulder was also a clue." Renee spoke up. Only to get whopped on the back of the head by Helga. Renee huffed, rubbing the sting away.

Helga was a very confusing, and vexing youth. She was as bullheaded as her uncle, making it difficult to work with her. She seemed to get aggressive when Renee suggested help of any kind. As if she was afraid of asking for help or admitting she needed it. It left her confused and conflicted with how to deal with her.

Renee thought to herself on a different level. Observing the clues before her. Rope. Arrow. Boulder. Then it dawned on her.

"I've got it!" Renee yipped with joy. She scooped the two clues up and rushed into the Haddock house behind them.

Helga watched, dubious by what Renee was up to. Renee re-emerged with her longbow and rushed further up the slope. Perplexed. Helga got up and followed after her.

Renee looked off to the northern border of the Isle. Before them a sea-stack rose high out of the ocean. And on a cliff of the sea-stack, a red flag billowed violently in the wind. Renee made quick work to string her longbow. She soon caught sight of Helga coming over the ridge of the slope, a smile crossed her lips.

"Look, on the face of that cliff!" Renee pointed out to the sea-stack.

"The flag! But… how?" Helga asked. Baffled by how fast Renee figured the clues out.

"Easy. The boulder represents land. IE, the sea-stack. The arrow represents air. And this rope." She paused, tying it tight to the arrow. She then nocked, drew back, and loosed the arrow. It soared through the air where it impacted the soft rock on the other side. Renee took the rope and tugged, making sure it was secure before tying it to a tree nearby.

"A way to cross." She gestured to the secured rope.

"You expect me to walk across rope…? Are you insane?" Helga barked.

"N-no! We zip line across!" Renee pulled her tunic off her back and strung it over the rope. She then extended her tunic to Helga.

"Ladies first!" Helga huffed, shoving Renee off the cliff.

Renee struggled to stop her. Her heels dug into what ground she could. It was too late. She was already being pulled across the rope by gravity. Renee shrieked for dear life at first. Terrified by being so high up. She gasped as she looked down. Watching the waves violently crash against the island. Gulls and dragons rode the drafts. Feeling the cold wind bracing against her face. And whipping through her short brunette hair. She began to find herself enjoying the thrill. She let out a whoop of excitement as she clung on tight to her tunic.

Before long she came to an abrupt stop as she hit the cliff. Gasping, Renee hopped down to the ledge below the rope. She yelped when part of the path gave way beneath her feet. She braced her back up against the cliff wall. She began to repeat over in her head that she wasn't afraid. She slowly edged her way towards the ledge. She got down on her hands and knees and crawled the rest of the way. Hugging the path, she inched over to the ledge. She could see the flag within reach. Part of the path began to give way again beneath her weight as she pulled back. Terrified. She looked up. Viktor and Pudge were just now coming up over the slope to see that she was already at the flag. She gulped. Her throat was beginning to dry.

She inched over to the edge again. She was already there! She couldn't give up. She thrust her arm down, grasping for the flag. Missing several times before finally grabbing it between her fingers. With a mighty yank, she pulled it free of its anchor. She leaped back as the ledge gave way. Her chest was heaving violently. Seeing how close to death she came. She then looked down at the flag in her hands. Feeling a great sense of accomplishment, she held the flag up for all of Berk to see. She let out a shrill banshee cry, whooping in victory.

Now came the daunting task of returning. Renee didn't like it. But it was the only way. She bit down tight on the flag. Putting her tunic back on over her back, she yanked the arrow free and began to tie the rope around her waist and thighs. Slowly she inched to the crumbling ledge. She could feel the bitter summer winds buffet her body. Taking a deep breath, and closing her eyes, Renee let gravity consume her.

Seeing Renee falling off the cliff, the teens ran over to the rope and began to pull her up. Helga watched on in anticipation as she pulled the rope. Renee's arm crest the ledge, reaching for anything to grab. Helga broke away and ran over. She grabbed Renee by the shoulder and hoisted her onto solid ground.

"Did everyone see that? Because I will _NOT_ be doing that again." Renee panted. Sprawled on her back. Relieved to be on solid ground once more.

"You really are insane." Helga looked down at Renee.

Renee stared at the flag in her hands. The excitement of zipping across the open ocean still fresh in her mind. She figured that must be what it felt like to ride on the back of a dragon.

She had the evening to herself. Which suited her fine. After the last few days she didn't think her body could hold up to Snotlout's strength training. Or sword fighting with Eret. Instead she spent the evening with Thunderhead. Letting the dragon out of his pen for the evening.

She watched him. Amazed that even though she was staring at an extinct animal from her world. It was remarkable how he behaved like animals of her time.

She began to understand what Jet meant when he talked about knocking an enemy off their mount. At first she thought he was talking about horses. Which made sense at the time.

Watching as Thunderhead nimbly clawed at an itch. Renee couldn't help but to smile. Seeing her. Thunderhead approached Renee. His head tilting as though to better see her as he neared. She backed up nervously as he approached. He was right on top of her.

Renee felt her chest tighten as she saw a massive snout nearing her. She watched his nostrils flare while inspecting her. She wasn't sure what came over her. But she found her trembling hand reaching out. She could see the dagger like teeth jutting from his lower jaw. To Renee's amazement, Thunderhead bridges the gap. Pressing his hard beak against her palm. She found her fingers delicately dancing across the dragon's snout. Absorbing the texture as she ran her finger over every bump that covered his snout.

Renee found her fears had washed away as she bonded with Thunderhead. It seemed to her that the dragon trusted her well enough to let her touch him. Even as he lowered his head, brushing his hardened horn into her hand. She felt a new feeling building within.

"What do you say? Will today be the day?" She asked him, smiling as she rubbed his horn.

She listened as he gurgled under her touch. Taking it as a sign, she skirted Thunderhead and climbed into the saddle. For a moment it seemed like he was going to accept her on his back. She felt a high like no other. Then it began.

Thunderhead tore off. Bounding through the arena, trying to buck her off his back. Renee wailed as she clung on tight to the saddle bars. Thunderhead slammed his body up against the wall several times trying to knock her off his back. But she was stubborn. Although jarred, she clung tight to the saddle.

With a powerful snap of his wings, Thunderhead launched himself into the sky. He began a treacherous ninety degree aerial climb. Renee screams. Every beat of his powerful wings bucks the saddle. Renee is launched from her saddle. She can barely get her fingers around the bars anymore. She free falls for a brief moment before clinging onto a loop on the back of her saddle. She looked down. Berk was but a small dot. The air was getting thin.

Thunderhead glanced back, seeing her still clinging onto his back. He began to free fall. Dropping out of the sky. Renee could feel the Zero-Gs tearing through her body. In a flurry of aerial acrobatics Thunderhead righted himself. He began to fly through the village.

Villagers leaped out of the way to avoid being bowled over by the wild dragon. Renee looked behind her. She didn't have time to apologize as Thunderhead took her for the ride of her life.

He flew between several houses, narrowly avoiding other incoming dragons. He stirred up a clutch of hatchlings as he flew overhead. Renee began to climb back to her seat as Thunderhead flew level. She reached out for the handlebars. The turbulence of his flying held her back. Thunderhead pushed himself off of a dividing wall, hoping to buck Renee off. It was enough force to get her back into her saddle once more. She plants her feet firmly in the stirrups. Then tucks herself tight against Thunderhead.

"Oh please… No." Renee whimpered, seeing him heading right for the Meade Hall.

"Turn! Turn!" Renee begged. She wails as Thunderhead snaps into another ninety degree climb. Narrowly missing the mountain and scaring vikings in his wake. She looks back, wincing upon seeing angry glares and hearing shouts.

Thunderhead whips past Gothi's hut and begins to arc over backwards. Flying UPSIDE DOWN. Renee cried as she tried to keep her grip on the saddle. With a defiant snort, Thunderhead began to roll. Renee screams as she looses her grip. She's knocked away with a loud whack. Thunderhead rights himself before heading back to the arena. Renee plummets to the island below.

"I'm telling you the boy is a bleeding heart. He doesn't seem to understand that you can't train humans like you can dragons." Spitelout conversed. Sven followed at his side, nodding all the while.

"Now Stoick was a great leader. He knew the importance of keeping to our own. He understood how dangerous it was to let in —" Spitelout stopped mid sentence. In his spread arms, Renee had landed with a sharp exhale as the air escaped her.

"Outsiders…" Spitelout continued. Glaring at the floppy youth in his arms. He glanced up. Watching as a dragon, HER dragon, flew back to the arena. He then looked up. Seeing several dazed and disheveled vikings just now righting themselves.

"Why do I have this sinking feeling you're behind this mess?" Spitelout hoisted her up. Holding her aloft to a growing crowd of angered villagers that began to gather.

Still dazed, Renee looked up. She winced, seeing the angry crowd that had gathered. Renee cringed in Spitelout's grasp, feeling very sheepish about what she had done.

* * *

"If you're trying to get noticed. You're going about it all wrong." Viktor spoke. The group had gathered in the arena the following morning. The village was still buzzing over Renee's reckless joyride the previous afternoon.

Renee lowered her head in embarrassment. On the plus side, the others weren't trying to gut her like a fish. Maybe she was on to something. Maybe to get their respect, she had to be more reckless. The very idea of her being reckless sent cold shivers down her spine.

"With that behavior you're exhibiting you act like a Berserker." Pudge spoke in thought as the group approached.

"HEH. Maybe we should call you Renee the Reckless." Viktor chimed in. Laughing.

"Too rewarding. It should be Renee the Hiccup." Helga remarked. A smug smirk crossing her lips as she looked down on her.

Renee furrowed her brows at the very word. The same vulgar word that shadowed her like bad luck. But her anger was short lived. She'd been there only a month and even then she didn't have the guts to stand up for herself.

"Alright. We've all heard about yesterday's excitement." Hiccup interrupted as he entered the arena. In his arms he carried a crate filled with peculiar round objects. Flanking either of his sides were the twins. Their dragons followed close behind.

Renee knew from experience the moment the twins grinned, they were up to no good. And judging by their wicked smiles, she had reason to worry.

"Yesterday's exercise in team work went well. Figured I'd apply it to today's survival training." Hiccup boasted, very pleased with yesterday's results.

"Your goal today is to make it to the Mead Hall." Hiccup began as he knelt down to drop the crate.

"Pfft. I could do that blindfolded." Helga gloated, brushing off his difficult training.

"Dry. Get hit with one of these—" Hiccup stood up, pulling out a fleshy orb from his crate. He squeezed. It burst into a lob of water. "You're 'dead'. You'll be done for the day." Hiccup replied. Giving Helga a stern glare.

"There are seven of us hiding in wait for you four scattered along your path. Today working together is a must. No going off on your own this time." Hiccup explained. The twins grabbed rope from the crate and approached the teens. Tying teams of two together.

Helga looked at the rope, seeing that her end was attached once again to Renee.

"Can I trade? My partner's broken." Helga held her hand up. Involuntarily yanking Renee closer. Renee tried her best to avoid colliding into Helga. The two boys snickered.

"You four should be heading out unless you want to forfeit the run." Hiccup spoke, ignoring Helga's request.

Immediately the two teams of four teens race out of the arena. Viktor and Pudge were taking the lead, racing up the slope. Being tethered to Renee, Helga could feel the youth weighing her down. Holding her back.

"Pick up the pace! You're slowing us down!" Helga barked, yanking Renee along. Barely able to keep up with Helga who was faster.

"I'm trying!" Renee yipped, near tripping over her feet.

"Try harder!" Helga argued, yanking Renee along.

Helga yipped as a water ball went flying by her head. The familiar laughter of Snotlout filled their ears. They glanced to the side. He was already launching another water ball at them. Helga yanked Renee out of the way as the ball exploded on the ground where she once stood.

Renee looked back, panting. Relieved. She could have been hit. She was suddenly yanked along as Helga began the treacherous run. Renee looked ahead, seeing Astrid lurking on a roof. She balked. Causing Helga to near fall back.

"Not that way! If we near Astrid that's it. We're done for!" Renee panted. She looked around, scanning her surroundings. Then she saw it. The familiar opening she'd been using that entire week.

"This way!" Renee yanked Helga along for once. The two tuck between the two buildings. Narrowly avoiding water balls as they hide behind barrels.

"This isn't the path!" Helga snarled, pulling her closer.

"Chief Hiccup never said to use the off beaten path. Only that we can't separate." Renee said, holding up their tethered wrists. Helga looked at the rope, then back out the path they came. Her brows furrowed. As if she was thinking.

"I don't like it… But we've no choice if we're to get to the Meade Hall dry. Lead the way, Twig." Helga agreed to her strategy.

Renee smiled and gave an affirmed nod. She took the lead. Being familiar with the alley path. The two squeezed through tight spaces, shimmied up poles, and climbed support posts. Helga reached a bit of a rough spot climbing the support posts. Renee reached down, holding her hand out to Helga. But she batted it away. Rolling her eyes, Renee yanked Helga up against her will using the tether. The two neared the exit. They looked out. They were at the plaza. The Meade Hall was not far.

"This way, c'mon!" Helga yanked with excitement to see the Meade Hall within the distance.

Renee pulled back, preventing Helga from exiting. Before Helga stepped outside of the alley, Viktor and Pudge came rushing up the slope. Both out of breath. As they ran past the Forge, they were pelted with water balls. The twins celebrated their victory by smashing their heads together and laughing. Both Helga and Renee backed down.

"I tried to tell you…" Renee hissed under her breath.

"We still need to get past them, Chief Hiccup, Eret, and Fishlegs." Renee noted, counting on her fingers.

"Fishlegs is easy to get by. He doesn't have the aim Hiccup or Eret do. I say we run for it." Helga suggested.

Renee whimpered. The idea of going into enemy fire brought back vivid memories of trying to run away from explosions. The familiar blasts echoed her mind. She froze. Feeling as though she were back on the street. Running for her life.

"What…?" Helga noted her whimper. Only to see her freezing up. The familiar look of no life in her eyes as she stared into nothing.

"No. No. No. No! I told you not to do that around me!" Helga barked. She began to slap Renee. Trying to gain her attention. Nothing. Not even a flinch. Only soft whimpering of fear escaped her lips.

"Why me." Helga growled. She peered around the corner, sighting the remaining locations of Hiccup's crew.

Ruff and Tuff had taken up behind the Forge. Looking further up the path. She could see Toothless' prosthetic tail standing out behind a cluster of barrels. Likely Hiccup is nearby. Or it could be a decoy and Hiccup was elsewhere. She wasn't going to take her chances with that. She then sighted Eret at the base of the Meade Hall. She could tell she was going to have a difficult time getting past him. She wasn't exactly sure where Fishlegs was. For a hefty viking he hid pretty well. Creaking wood caught her attention as she backed off and looked up. Astrid was still lurking on the roofs for any sign of them.

A whimper escaped Renee, catching Astrid's attention. Helga pulled Renee back up against the building and clamped her hand down around the teen's mouth. Helga held her breath. She watched from below as Astrid peered down over the shingles. Her brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. She studied the dark alley patiently before moving away. Helga exhaled with relief. She had never seen Astrid this mad at anyone before. She looked to the fear stricken teen she held onto, wondering what she had done to upset the woman.

She peered back around the corner of the house once the roof was clear. Vikings meandered back and forth before her as they went about their daily lives. Oblivious to what was going on around them. She then remembered what her uncle had taught her. To use her surroundings when all else failed. With Renee in a state of panic, Helga had no choice. She hiked the small teen onto her shoulders. She then crouched down, watching, waiting for the right moment.

A large viking walked before her. Helga darted out, using him as a human shield to get by the twins. They tried to pelt Helga with their water filled bladder sacks. Only to wind up hitting the heavy set viking instead who shouted in anger. Helga tucked in behind another viking walking past. She weaved between vikings among the plaza. She ducked into the alley behind Toothless and peered around the corner. As she suspected, Hiccup was somewhere else. Toothless was a decoy. With Renee hoisted over her shoulder, she began to climb the rocky hill behind the huts.

Helga remained diligent. She focussed on only the back alley routes. Never did she take the straight and narrow path in the open. They would be waiting for her. She pulled herself up between two huts on the higher slope. Right outside of the Meade Hall. She looked up. Eret had it well guarded. She then glanced to the dead weight that hung over her shoulder like a burlap bag full of fish.

"Now. Or never." Helga hyped herself up. She took in a good couple of breaths before racing out. Immediately she came under fire. Hiccup was nearby on a roof, taking aim at the two youths. Helga swerved. Narrowly avoiding his attacks.

Helga ran full-tilt towards Eret. By now Renee had begun to come out of her stupor. She looked around with bleary eyes. She then saw Hiccup on the rooftop above a nearby building. She gasped. Realizing that Helga was carrying her. She pushed herself up on the teen's shoulder to look ahead of them. Helga was running in determination at Eret.

"What are you doing? We'll never make it!" Renee yelped.

"Yes we will." Helga threw Renee into the air and dropped to the ground. Renee wailed. Helga threw her leg out in a sweeping arc, sliding on loose gravel she kicked up a disorienting cloud of dust. Satisfied. Helga rose to her feet in time to catch Renee. She carried the teen bridal style as she raced up the steep stairwell to the Meade Hall.

"Never doubt a Jorgenson." Helga declared, looking at the fear stricken youth. With a disgusted grunt, she dropped the teen to the floor.

As Helga opened the door, she balked. Before her, blocking her path to the Meade Hall stood Fishlegs. A smarmy grin on his face. He carried a bucket on his shoulder.

"Always expect the unexpected." Fishlegs smirked with pride. Dunking his water bucket on the two teens.

Both Helga and Renee yipped at the bitter cold. They were soaked to the bone. The sound of laughter rose from behind them as the two turned. Hiccup and the others approached them. Irate, Helga stormed off. Unintentionally dragging a confused Renee along.


	6. First Flight

**Author's note:** Oh boy this one was fun. Initially the gag was to have Astrid be jealous of the time Hiccup spent with Renee. Thinking she's trying to replace her. But then tossed it. It wasn't working. I thought back on all those times Hiccup faced near death experiences and then it dawned on me. I decided to have that drive her fear and prejudice towards Renee. It's solid. It works!

* * *

Renee winced, watching as Helga and Viktor slammed into each other like two bulls. Over and over again the two teens rammed their strength against the other. Trying to dominate over the other. Their grunts and shouts filled the arena. Gobber had taken over their training for the morning. Being an expert in hand to hand combat. He observed the stronger of the four teens facing off against each other in a battle of strength.

Renee watched nervously. Wincing at their every blow. She glanced down at Pudge who stood at her side. He wiggled with excitement. Looking far too eager to get in the ring against Helga. Renee was insecure with facing Helga. Remembering how Helga carried her through an obstacle course. And without hesitation two weeks ago. While she was zoned out.

Renee never considered herself very physical. Even when she was going to a private school, she was always the prime target of bullies. She was soft. She lacked muscle. Above all, she lacked moral fiber.

The three onlookers ducked as Viktor was sent flying over their heads by a final blow. Helga stood up, brushing a lock of her corn silk hair out of her face. She was still the undisputed champion of arena combat.

"Not bad Viktor. You're getting better. Renee, you're up." Gobber pushed her forward.

"Uh yeah… About that. You see…" Renee stalled, trying to think of how to talk herself out of combat training. Especially up against HELGA.

"No excuses. It's very important to learn hand to hand combat. If you're left without a weapon or a shield, your fists and feet are an invaluable tool. You must learn to use them." Gobber explained.

Renee stood in the middle of the arena, facing Helga. Helga smirked as she approached. Punching her fist into her hand excitedly.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Helga stated.

Renee whimpered. She wasn't exactly sure what to do or how to properly stand. Only thing she knew was to fight with a sword. She thought back on her bullies back home and how they stood facing her. Renee took stance, nervous to face Helga.

"You call that a stance?" Helga taunted.

Renee had looked down at her stance. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Helga rushing for her. Immediately Renee dove out of her way. Helga lunged for Renee again. And once more Renee leaped out of reach. Renee was terrified. Her flight response kicking in. She did her best to evade Helga's grasp. To the point of dragging their combat out.

"Anytime while we're still young, Renee!" Gobber shouted from the sidelines. Exhausted from watching her.

"I've never thrown a punch in my life! I was always the punching bag!" Renee objected.

Renee sprang out of Helga's way, narrowly avoiding her again. Helga scrambles to regain her footing.

"Will you stop hopping around like a rabbit and let me thrash you!" Helga snarled. Growing irate.

"If you can't fight, you won't survive. If you can't throw a punch, try tripping your opponent up!" Gobber lectured.

Renee crouched into a stance. Her body twitched. Wanting to flee. Helga turned to face Renee. By now she was charging like an irate rhino. Renee swallowed. Against better judgement, Renee dove for Helga. Ramming her body full speed as hard as she could into the taller teen. She manages to knock Helga off her blinding charge. But where Renee collapsed on her stomach, Helga tucked and somersaulted back to her feet.

A shadow cast over Renee. She gulped. Looked over her shoulder. Forcing a smile. Helga stood over her. Panting. Scowling.

Renee tried to scrabble to her feet. Helga lifted her elbow, and body slammed it into Renee's back. Renee let out a strained yelp.

"Can't. Breathe." Renee strained. Helga by now had her in a headlock. Her body pressed into Renee's back as painful as she could.

"Alright, alright. Break it up Helga." Gobber announced.

"She got a hit in and I don't?" Helga objected, letting Renee go.

"It's not that I'm giving her any special privilege. I don't want you recruits killing each other before you can have a chance to get out in the field." Gobber explained.

Renee gasped as Helga let go of her. But Helga was still grinding her body into Renee's back. Making for an uncomfortable experience. One final grind and the pressure lifted off her back.

"Save yer energy for Pudge, Helga." Gobber barked. Renee forced herself to her feet and limped to the sidelines to stand beside Gobber. Pudge rushes by Renee, eager to prove himself.

"Don't worry. The pain will wear off. Eventually." Gobber promised her. Seeing how she held herself.

"I don't even know why I'm here. I can't fight, I can't lift half the weapons here. I can't even keep up with them," Renee gestures to Helga and Pudge as the two size each other in the arena before her. "And half the village thinks I'm a curse!" Renee huffed, watching as Helga and Pudge begin to wrestle.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You and Hiccup share a lot in common, you know. He couldn't do everything you can't either at your age. Now look at him." Gobber lectured. Keeping his eyes on the two teens scuffling about in the arena.

"But he was born here. He has years of experience on him. Incase you haven't noticed I'm not from here. I'm not here on vacation. And I don't exactly plan to stay for a long period of time." Renee argued. Frustrated.

"Destiny isn't a gift handed out on behalf of Odin's gratitude on Snoggletog morn'. He must have a good reason behind you're being here. Once you've figured what that is, you gotta embrace it. Grab it by the horns and let it guide you. Until then, you can only prepare for what's to come." Gobber explained. A confident smile creasing his lips. Renee listened to his every word. She hated to admit, but he was right. She glanced up in time to watch as Pudge was body slammed to the floor. She winced, feeling his pain in her own spine where Helga had crushed her before.

Renee kicked a pebble. Her mind deep in thought elsewhere as she traveled up the slope. She couldn't begin to figure out why she was there. She was a victim of happenstance. That was all she could think of. She knew she had to somehow get back to New York. She didn't belong here. And it felt as though the longer she stayed, the more the others seemed to shun her. She didn't exactly warm them over with her joy ride.

She bumped into something solid. She looked up, startled to see Viktor standing in her path. His hands at his hips. She tried to skirt him. Pudge stood in her way. Sharing Viktor's form. Renee gulped. Where there were Viktor and Pudge, Helga wasn't too far behind. She backed away from them. Again she bumped into something solid. Confirming her worst fears. She pulled away quick. Helga stood behind her. She grew anxious looking up at Helga. She was boxed in. There was no way of getting away from the three.

"You pulled a stupid move making me look like a fool back there." Helga growled.

"I was only doing what Gobber instructed." Renee pointed out. Backing away as Helga advanced her. She stopped in her tracks. Unable to move any further.

"And by doing that you made me look weak. Being tripped up by a hiccup? Humiliating! I will not hear the end of it at home!" Helga snarled.

"Bu-but you did get back to your feet in a cool way. And you still remained the undefeated champion!" Renee tried to calm the situation down. Remembering how bullies like flattery. But Helga was an unusual bully. She was difficult to read.

"Let's show the Twig what we do with troublemakers, boys." Helga snapped her fingers.

Renee looked behind her. Viktor grabbed her arms and began to pull her into an alley. She tried to dig her heels into the ground. Hoping to stall. But Viktor was as strong as Helga. He dragged her with ease into a shadowy alley between two buildings. Pudge stood watch at the entrance.

"Can't we be reasonable about this?" Renee tried bartering. Her voice cracking as she spoke. She was terrified. She knew what was to come. Although she's use to beatings, she still didn't enjoy them.

"Oh I'm plenty reasonable. Reasonably sure this won't end well for you." Helga declared. Cracking her knuckles. Viktor sniggered sickeningly behind Renee. Renee's throat burned as she gulped. She watched helpless as Helga cocked her fist.

The first blow hit fast. The pain was torturous. It left her dazed. Her body near collapsed from the recoil against Viktor. Helga pounded into Renee relentlessly. Renee's feet struggled to hold her body up. She had to use Viktor as a brace.

Then, as sudden as it started. Helga ended her lesson with a powerful blow to the gut. Renee keeled over. Gasping for air. She grasped her stomach. Her body trembled as she tried to breathe. She glanced up. Helga towered over her.

"I suggest you stay home tomorrow. That is if you know what's good for ya." Helga ordered. Urging the boys to follow her, the three left. Leaving Renee gasping like a fish out of water on the floor.

She rolled over onto her side. Coughing up blood. Her face was numb from Helga's blows. She swallowed several breaths of air. Trying to get oxygen back into her weakened muscles. Her arms trembled as she pushed herself up. She watched as blood dripped to the dusty dirt floor. The copper smell of blood filled her nose. She tenderly touched her nose. The unmistakable crimson color of blood greeted her as she looked at her hand. She uttered a whine.

She had been in fights before. Always on the receiving end. She never liked being hit. She disliked the pain afterward. But this pain was something new. Her body trembled in the cool shade. She'd been brutalized by a viking. The pain was torturous as though she were still being hit. She had an unforgivable feeling that she was going to feel this pain for a while. Bracing up against a building. Renee was slow to push herself up to her shaky legs. She would make the agonizing long trek back home.

* * *

Renee awoke early the following morning. She listened to the contents of the house as she lay silent. No stirring of life was heard. She was quick to tidying up her sleep area before she stood up. She froze when a board creaked. She looked around. She caught sight of Toothless, peering down at her from the loft above. His eyes reflecting bright against the dying fire. Relieved, she put a finger up to her lips. She backed out of the house as quietly as she could. If Renee was going to play hooky that morning and skip training. She would need to make her escape before the chief had woken up. She only hope that Toothless remained silent for her.

As she stepped out on the tiny porch, the cold brisk morning air hit her. Her lungs stung as she breathed in the ice air. Almost immediately the cold woke her up. She peered around. No one was up. It was still dark. The sun hadn't risen yet. Hailstones the size of tennis balls still coated the ground. Remnants from the night's thunderstorm.

She was quick to leave. Darting behind the house, she made her way to Raven point. Knowing no one would think to look for her there.

The sky was beginning to change hue as the sun rose. Renee by then made it far enough into the backwoods of Berk. The woods were still dark. And with the morning sun, shaded with a fog.

Renee came to a stop. She looked around as the forest was beginning to stir with life. She was beginning to think that playing hooky in the woods was a bad idea. She looked into the depths of the darkest part of the forest. Gulping. Her imagination running wild with what might be lurking in the depths.

She took a deep breath. And forced herself forward. Continuing her journey. If she was going to face her fears this would be the right exercise. She wandered until she came across a cove. She looked up at the high rock walls. Taking in the sight. She crouched down and dropped into a crevice. Slowly she made her way through the path and looked out over the cliff she stood on. She could see a fresh pristine water pool. There was a peaceful atmosphere about the area.

She breathed in. Her sense of smell still stained with the metallic odor of blood. Making her gag. She was still spitting up blood even though her nose since stopped bleeding. Her left eye swelled from Helga's first blow and the surrounding skin was a dark shade of purple. With a disheartened sigh, Renee sat down in the warm morning sun.

She laid her back against the cold ground. She watched as the clouds roll by over head. She was sure by now the others would be in the arena. She humphed. Shifting her helmet where it rested over her eyes. Blotting out the sun. If she was going to wallow in self pity, she may as well sleep.

It was the mid afternoon by the time Helga snuck away from the village. She found out that Hiccup had already known she was behind Renee's beating. While Pudge and Viktor worked their archery skills, Helga was scolded. She was given a big speech about how she needs to treat her teammates with respect. And how she needs to learn leadership skills if she hopes to be her team leader.

Helga was mad. She wasn't sure who she was mad at more. Herself. Or Renee. She mulled over it in her mind. Figuring Renee had told Hiccup who attacked her.

"If I ever see the Twig it'll be too soon." Helga muttered to herself. She looked ahead. Seeing a familiar sight.

She hopped down into the crevice and made her way through. As she neared the cliff, she stopped. She saw the unmistakable figure of Renee. In her favorite spot. White knuckled, she approached the teen. Rounding her. She was about to go off on her. Only to stop. The youth was resting in the sun. Sound asleep. She watched as the teen's chest rose and fell with every breath.

She looked Renee over. She could see some muscle growth beginning in her flimsy arms. Her cousin's training showing through. The other teen was smaller than her. Standing at the height of her chest. She was also scrawnier. She wasn't sure she had seen such a thin viking before beside herself. She understood why her cousin called her 'Tiny-Hiccup'.

Renee shifted in her sleep. Her helmet rolled off of her eyes, exposing the sun. Helga could see the extent of her blows now. Wincing to see how swollen her left eye had become. She had no idea how soft this teen actually was.

The sun stirred Renee from her slumber. Lifting an arm over her eyes, she looked up. She yelped to see Helga standing before her.

"Here too?" Renee had asked, scrambling to back away from her. Was there no place she was safe from Helga?

Helga fell back into her old facade. She stood firm as she approached Renee. Her shoulders hunched.

"I did what you wanted! I stayed out of it today!" Renee cried. Not wanting to be beaten up anymore. She backed up against the rock wall. Unable to move.

"You told Chief Hiccup. Didn't you?" Helga demanded. Standing over her.

"I didn't tell anyone anything! Scout's honor!" Renee swore. She yelped. Helga stepped on her groin. Holding her in place.

"You expect me to believe that he magically figured it out?" Helga demanded.

"Well. He is. Resourceful." Renee cringed beneath Helga.

Helga looked down at Renee. Watching as she cowered beneath her. Renee was right. Hiccup was resourceful. He was more intelligent than her own uncle. Many of the devices Berk uses daily were built and rigged by Hiccup. She relaxed her stance. A little.

"I have a hard time believing you." Helga glowered at her. Listening to Renee squeal in pain as she put more pressure on the teen.

"What do you want? To hear that I did tell? That I'm a coward? That I shouldn't be here? That my entire life is a mistake?" Renee whimpered. Growing frustrated with Helga. Renee shrunk as Helga shifted. Lifting her foot off Renee. Helga picked up Renee's discarded helmet.

"Get out of my sight." Helga declared. Throwing the helmet at Renee.

Renee caught her helmet. Still hanging onto it, she scrambled to her feet and ran off. Disappearing through the crevice.

Helga hung back, watching as Renee disappeared. She sighed to herself. Wondering why she has to be hard on the teen.

* * *

"She's everywhere! I can't escape her!" Renee fretted. She risked being caught by returning to the arena. She didn't know of anywhere else to be that Helga wouldn't. She hopped up, yanking a lever down. The gentle clinking of an iron pulley system came to life. A heavy cross beam lifts up.

"It's like she's targeting me." She lay against the old door before pulling it open. A snout poked through the crack. Sniffing freedom.

"Maybe she's my destiny?" Renee stopped. A startled look in her eyes.

"Certainly not!" She scoffed. Pulling the heavy door open. Watching as Thunderhead walked out into the open arena. He stretched out his wings. His powerful muscles flexed as he beat his wings. Stirring up a breeze in the arena.

"What an absurd idea." She snorted.

"Helga Jorgenson. _My_ destiny. HAH!" She mocked with flamboyant theatrics. She sat down, bracing her back against the door. She found herself thinking about the older teen. Thinking about her beauty. She was graceful in combat. But a deadly force to reckon with. A smile threaded across her lips.

"Okay… So. Maybe she is pretty. But she doesn't want anything to do with me." Renee's hand brushed up against a rock. She picked it up. She ran her fingers across its smooth surface. A frown replacing her once bright smile.

"She hates my guts. Like everyone else here." She gripped the rock tight in her hand. Gritting her teeth, she whined.

"I just want everything to be the way it was… I want my parents." Renee whimpered. Tears stream down her cheeks. She sniffled, rubbing away her tears. In anger, she threw the rock half way across the arena. She huddled up against the door. Hiding her face in her arms.

She was startled by the sound of a rock hitting the floor hard. She lifted her head and looked up. Thunderhead stood over her. Looking at her expectantly. The rock she had thrown was at her feet. She watched as the dragon lowered his head. With his beak, he pushed the rock closer to her. Looking at her expectantly.

She looked up at her dragon before reaching out to grab the rock. She picked it up. Looking over it once more. It was a stupid idea. Renee threw the rock in another direction. To her amazement, Thunderhead looked sharply to where the rock was thrown. He then chased after it. He scooped it up into his beak once it clattered to the floor. He brought it back to her where he dropped it at her feet.

"I wonder…" She thought aloud as she stood up. Slowly she reached down to pick the rock up. She looked up at the dragon before her. Perhaps he needed to get use to her before he trusted her. Or perhaps he truly was still a kid and only wanted to play.

She then turned and threw the rock to the opposite side of the arena. Again, Thunderhead chased after it. And again he retrieved it where he dropped it at her feet. Picking up the rock, she went to his side. She had a good feeling about this. One foot after the other, she hoisted herself into the saddle. She sat there in the saddle, looking around as she took in the height she was at. It was an amazing feeling. It seemed all that hard work did amount to something after all.

"Good boy." She cooed, patting the side of his neck. He hadn't tried to buck her off once. He was being patient and still. She then smiled as she tossed the rock in the air, catching it.

"Fetch!" She shouted. She threw the rock in a different direction. Thunderhead turned after the rock, causing Renee to nearly lose her grip. She fumbled to grab the handlebars of the saddle as Thunderhead bounded after the rock like a raptor. That was when she saw Hiccup at the entrance. Renee sat atop her saddle, smiling sheepishly. While Thunderhead scooped up the rock she had thrown.

"You're ready." Was all Hiccup said.

* * *

Astrid watched the display going on in the arena from a distance. Her anger slowly growing for the new kid. It seemed to her that Hiccup took quite a shining to her and she didn't like it one bit. She watched as Hiccup lead the new kid into the air on her first flying lesson. She hardly noticed Valka landing behind her.

"It's a lot to take in. Isn't it?" Valka spoke up softly as she then stood beside Astrid. A frustrated growl was all Valka got in reply.

"Hiccup seems proud of the newcomer." She then stated with a proud smile, noticing the subtle flinch from Astrid.

"She's come a long way from when you first found her." Valka was soon interrupted as Astrid then stood up.

"What are you trying to say? That I'm — jealous of the time he's spending with her? That she's possibly doing all this as an act to break us apart?!" Astrid shouted in contempt as her arms flailed in protest to what she was saying.

"Is that what you believe?" Valka had asked, standing tall, unwavering. Astrid's actions told her all she needed to know.

"That.. Perhaps. I fear I will lose Hiccup..." Astrid sighed as she grabbed a hold of her arms. As if trying to reassure herself. "That I won't be there to save him."

"I've seen him with you and I know you would do anything to see him safe. I have no doubt in my mind you'll be there for him." Valka promised as she placed comforting hands on Astrid's shoulders. Astrid looked down to the side before looking up at Valka.

"How can I believe that?" She asked, tears threatening to spill in the corners of her eyes.

"You two have been through so much at each other's side. And with each passing day your bond with him grows stronger. You've nothing to fear, my child." Valka promised as she pulled Astrid into a hug.

* * *

A month ago, Renee would not have wanted to be miles above the ocean again. But today was different. She felt stronger, filled with more pride as she held on tight to the handlebars of her saddle. The salty sea air whipping her face gently was a welcome feeling as the wind blew through her short, messy hair. There was nothing but the expanse of freedom before them for miles and miles.

"You want to tell me why you weren't in training this morning?" Hiccup asked. He looked over at the teen as he flanked her.

"I was uh… Practicing my sword fighting?" Renee forced a smile. Hiccup gives her a dubious look. Renee flinched and looked away.

"Mom tells me you're having a difficult time with the other teens. Specifically Helga." Hiccup said.

"Is it that obvious?" Renee looked over to him. Exposing the full extent of her black eye.

"I know what you're going through. Believe me. When I was your age I wanted nothing more than to be one of them. I was scrawny as well. I had trouble fitting in. Couldn't pick up a sword to save my life. Because of my clumsy destructiveness, they always called me Hiccup the Useless." Hiccup began. Renee sighed. Relating to him.

"But I didn't give up. I kept trying to win them over. I believed in myself. That gave me the courage to power through tough times. And when the time came to prove myself, the others listened to me." Hiccup explained.

"In order to accomplish greatness, you need to believe in yourself." Hiccup preached. Renee listened, a smile creeping across her lips.

Renee watched as Hiccup and Toothless flew together as one entity.

"How do you steer a dragon if there are no reins?" She then asked.

"To steer a dragon, you put your weight into which way you wish him to go." Hiccup explained. He demonstrated by rocking Toothless gently back and forth on the winds with his weight.

Watching this, Renee tried to mimic Hiccup's actions. She put her weight into the right side of the saddle. Defiantly, Thunderhead flew to the left.

"Oh come on! After all that bonding this afternoon? You're still going to play this game?" She asked. Looking down at Thunderhead.

"He's still getting use to having someone on his back. I'm sure with time he'll adjust to your commands." Hiccup reassured with a chuckle.

They flew for what felt like hours to allow Renee time to better understand her dragon in flight. Occasionally stopping on islands to rest both their dragons and themselves. She was enjoying herself. She had forgotten all about her fears. Hiccup was right, to gather up the courage and be brave, you had to believe in yourself. And being up on her dragon did help her believe she could achieve anything if she put her mind to it. She had all but forgotten about her uncle and the Ghostwing, and had put her worries behind her.

"So how many dragon species are out there?" Renee had asked. They had taken to resting on an island. She found her curiosity about dragons increasing and wanted to learn all she could.

"Countless. With each new land I'm discovering, I'm finding more and more species." Hiccup explained. Renee had spent that late afternoon asking many questions about dragons and taking notes. She had the finest dragon master as her teacher, she couldn't pass up the opportunity to pick his brain.

"It's getting late. We should start heading back." Hiccup announced. He looked at the position of the sun, his arm shielding the light from his eyes.

Agreeing with Hiccup, they took to the skies once more. It was still hard for Renee to believe she was finally on the back of Thunderhead. And he wasn't trying to buck her off!

"How fast do you think Deadly Nadders can fly?" Renee asked curiously.

"Nadders can fly pretty fast. Near faster than Toothless," Hiccup cocked a brow. "Why…What are you thinking?" Hiccup demanded. Not exactly trusting what's going on inside Renee's head.

"I was thinking of racing you back. Unless you're chicken?" She grinned playfully, glancing over to Hiccup.

"You barely have Thunderhead under contr— And there she goes…" Hiccup grunted in defeat. Watching as Renee and Thunderhead rocketed ahead of them.

Hiccup tucked himself against his saddle as Toothless began to pick up speed. Hiccup was more concerned about Renee's safety on the back of her dragon than he was winning. She may have overcome her fears now, but she still didn't have Thunderhead in control.

They flew for some time. Hiccup could relax and enjoy the fun. Despite himself. Thankful that there was just open sea air ahead of them. He soon got the upper hand as he began to catch up. Both dragons were neck and neck with each other as Hiccup glanced over towards Renee.

"Ready for your next lesson?" Hiccup asked over the wind as they skyrocketed over the open sea.

"Next lesson?" Renee repeated. Cocking a brow she looked towards him.

"Dragon riding is a team effort," Hiccup slides a lever, clicking it into place. Locking the pedals in the flared tail position. "Once you earn your dragon's trust, you two can do amazing things together." He smirked cockily. Looking over at her, he unhooks himself from his saddle. Hiccup then slides off Toothless.

Renee stared on in fear. Watching as he peeled away from Toothless like a skydiver from a plane. He free falls, plummeting for some miles. Before he slips his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps. He yanks, unfurling sheets of leather as he extends his limbs, spread eagle. The wind catches these leather wings. He's pulled up by the trade winds. And glides.

Renee watches on in amazement as Hiccup soars ahead of her. Toothless closing in behind him. She was looking at the first human to fly. Well. Glide. It occurred to her that his armor wasn't just for show. It hid many surprises. This being one of them. Far enough ahead of her, Hiccup reconnects with his saddle.

They zipped past sea-stacks and over deep fjords on their journey home. Renee was beginning to feel like a kid again as she and her dragon barreled through the air together as one.

Renee had taken the lead as they crested a sea-stack. She hadn't noticed a moored ship nested at the base of the sea-stack cluster. A projectile launched into the air. It unfurled into a net as it wrapped tight around both Renee and Thunderhead. They began to plummet.

Both rider and dragon collide with the deck, ensnared in the net. Renee struggled to reach her right leg. She had stowed a dagger Hiccup had given her days before. With Thunderhead pinned on her leg, she was incapable of reaching it to free them. He thrashed loudly in the netting. Desperate to get free. Firm hands suddenly gripped her and yanked her free. Hoisting her up.

"Do my eyes deceive me? This scrawny savage can't possibly be Ivar's niece!" A familiar voice rang out as Renee glanced up. She was taken aback to see Jet standing before her. How was it possible that he was there? Looking around, she recognized the others from her uncle's camp as well.

"What's going on? Why are you all here!" Renee demanded. She tried to pull herself free. Her captors held her steadfast, making escape impossible.

"Ivar told us you were killed in the explosions." Jet proclaimed, standing before her. He took her jaw into his hand and examined the extent of her bruises. He frowned. She was well fed and healthy. Despite the tell tale signs of being in a fight. Telling him that someone had taken her in.

A leather bound book poking out from beneath her fur tunic caught his attention. He pulled it free from her belt. Branded into the leather bound cover was the silhouette of a black dragon. He opened it and began to look through it. Skimming over Renee's scribble writing. Simple doodle notes of humans and dragons littered the entries.

"I don't understand. Are you saying my uncle claims responsibility for that terrorist attack?" Renee looked up at him. Watching him look through her journal.

"Can't make an omelette without cracking a few eggs." Jet spoke, closing the book he looked to her. The men all around him laughed. Renee looked at him in fear.

The sound of his men shouting and struggling behind her drew his attention. They were crowding around her dragon, trying to disarm it. It was clear these men have no experience with dragons. The tail had slipped free of the netting. Barbs rained down on the deck. Sending the men scattering for cover. He then saw the saddle latched to the beast.

"And you? A spineless little know-nothing on the back of a DRAGON?" Jet remarked in surprise. Stowing her journal in his belt.

"Let him go!" Renee demanded, struggling once more. Hearing her dragon screech in fear behind her.

"Your dragon belongs to Ivar now." Jet leaned in, facing her.

"What does he want with dragons? Is he here too?" She asked.

"That is classified information." Jet replied.

A ghostly ballistics wailing filled the sky. The men grouped together, terrified as the sound builds up. They cling tight to their shields. Jet pulled away from Renee to look up at the skies.

"I don't think she's alone Jet…" One of his men whimpered.

Jet spotted a black figure crest over a sea-stack. It jackknifes and pivots towards his schooner. Approaching his ship at breakneck speeds. The beast lands on the stern of his ship. His men gasp in fear as the ship rocks from the force of the creature's landing. Jet watched as another dragon rider dismounts the black beast. Instantly recognizing him as a local. Confirming his fears.

"I should have known you would align yourself with _ferals_." Jet sneered, looking to Renee. Jet left her confused as he turned to approach his guest.

"There seems to be a mistake. You see, that dragon and its rider belong to Berk." Hiccup announced. Approaching Jet. Toothless growled in contempt as he followed Hiccup, eyeing the Du'món men. They back off fearfully. Giving the pair space.

"Not anymore, peg leg." Jet challenged. Placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Renee here belongs to the Du'món clan." The two met and faced each other. Jet towered over the young man.

"Ah, so _you're_ the mutton heads Renee talked about. And what exactly does your chief want with dragons?" Hiccup looked to see the others had secured Thunderhead before looking up at Jet.

"Why does it matter?" Jet boldly proclaimed. Whipping out his sword.

"You sure you want to do this?" Hiccup looked at the sword pointed at him. Unimpressed.

"Don't tell me you're too afraid to face someone bigger and stronger than you." Jet boasted. Laughter in his voice.

"It's not so much that you're taller than me. Or stronger. I've taken down men ten times your size. In fact. But. Dragon. Wood ship. Open ocean. You get the picture, right?" Hiccup spoke nonchalant. Seeing the sword still aimed at him. It was clear to him that Jet was not going to let him talk his way out of this so easily. He had Renee and her dragon held captive. It looked like the only way to get them out of this was to face this meat-head.

"Put up or shut up, savage." Jet proclaimed.

Hiccup stepped back. Placing his hand before Toothless' snout who snarled in disapproval.

"Stay out of this bud. I got it covered." Hiccup whipped out his sword. The blade extended and locked into place. He spun it in his hands deftly.

Jet lunged first. Thrusting his blade at Hiccup who brought his blade up, blocking his attack.

"You've yet to answer my question. Why is your chief interested in dragons. Is he building an army?" Hiccup asked. Backing up. Jet advanced. Taking the lead in this fight.

"Like I told Renee. That is classified information!" Jet flung his blade at the other. Hiccup leaped out of the way. Jet growled as his blade stuck tight in the mast of his ship.

"So that would be a yes." Hiccup confirmed. Standing before him. Watching as Jet tugged at his sword in a fit of rage to free it.

"Let's just say, my boss is looking for a fairytale. A wild goose chase." Jet yanked his sword free of the mast. And turned on Hiccup. He began to approach Hiccup once more.

"To keep OUR heads, we indulge in his fantasy." Jet explained. He rushed Hiccup. The two locked blades.

"And what. Is he looking for. Exactly?" Hiccup asked, pushing against Jet the best he can.

"That's all I'm telling the likes of you." Jet pulled back and slashed at Hiccup. Hiccup leaped out of the way several times as Jet pounded into his blade.

Renee watched as Jet faced off with Hiccup. He was proving he could keep up with the nimble viking chief. She then looked up. Her captors focussed on the fight as well. She looked between them. She swallowed her fear and stretched her neck out far as she could. She sunk her teeth into the knuckles of one of her captors, breaking the skin. The man let out a yelp as he let go of her. Allowing her access to her right arm. She then lifted her right leg high as she could. She shook her dagger free. She fumbled, catching it. With a firm grip on her dagger, she lashed out at her second captor. She nicked his arm with her weapon, dragging it along his skin. With a yowl, he let her go.

She dropped to the floor of the ship. She rushed past, using her small body to her advantage. She dodged Du'món men left and right to get to Thunderhead.

"Don't just stand around gaping. Grab her!" Jet roared. Blocking an attack from Hiccup. He turned his focus back onto Hiccup.

Renee scrambled as she tried to avoid the men. They came at her left and right, trying to grab her. She put her training to good use. Remembering how to avoid enemy fire. Avoiding being grabbed was technically the same idea. She made it back over to Thunderhead as barbs rained down on the deck. Blocking the men from advancing Renee as they stitched into the deck.

"Easy boy, I'm here." Renee reassured Thunderhead. Panting. Placing a hand on his horn, she worked to cut through the ropes. Renee looked back, recognizing the familiar barbs. She looked up. Watching as Astrid flew in overhead.

"A good thing I followed you two." Astrid shouted above. Distracting the two swordsmen. They look up. Before Jet could move, Stormfly landed on him. He gasped. The dragon knocked the breath out of him. Knocking him off his feet. His sword clattered away from him noisily. He looked up, watching as the female rider jumped off the back of her dragon to face him.

"I believe Hiccup asked you a question. Or do I have to repeat it?" Astrid asked.

"You can't get me to t—" He froze when he looked up. Toothless was in his face, deadly razor sharp teeth bared.

"Okay, okay… Ivar is chasing something he calls Odin's Horde. Barbarians that ride on the backs of dragons. But it's only a story. That's it!" Jet cried. Shrinking himself as far away from Toothless as he possibly could.

"And what does he want with dragons?" Hiccup approached. Placing a hand on Toothless to calm him.

"H—He's also planning on invading New York. But to do that, he needs an army of dragon riders." Jet wailed, covering his arms over his head.

"I was expecting another dragon army. But an army of riders?" Hiccup looked incredulous towards Astrid.

Renee listened to Jet's wailing confessions. She felt ill to her stomach hearing this. She remembered the explosions she survived. With a snap, she cut the last of the rope. Freeing Thunderhead.

"If my uncle takes over my village. Thousands more could be hurt. Or worse. He's got to be stopped." Renee declared. Thunderhead rose to his feet with a shriek. Renee grabbed a hold of her saddle and hopped into it as her dragon rose.

"Like you can stop Ivar. He's already won!" Jet praised from his position. He strained to look towards Renee.

"You would put thousands of innocent people in harm's way just to feel good about yourself?" Renee rode high in her saddle atop Thunderhead. She approached Jet. Stormfly removed herself from his back as Renee approached.

"I've only been here a month and already I've learned far more from them than I have under your tutelage. You don't have to hurt others to feel better about yourself." Renee explained.

"Freedom is not a privilege." She frowned down at Jet as he rose to his feet. Disappointed in him.

"Humanity wanders this earth blindly without someone to guide them. That's why our society is collapsing. It doesn't have the right man to lead it." Jet spoke, watching his extremities as he heard Toothless warning him with a growl.

"And you think my uncle is that man? Have you any idea how CRAZY that sounds?" Renee demanded.

"Figure out which side your loyalties lie. Is it really worth hurting others for the glory of conquest? How many lives must be lost?" Renee addressed. She shook her head before taking off. Astrid passed a glance towards Hiccup who was already hopping onto the back of Toothless. Following after her. Astrid growled beneath her breath before she too followed.

"You will never beat Ivar! You hear me!" Jet screamed out at the top of his lungs after them. He knew she was still weak. But Renee's speech somehow wedged into his mind. Boring into his conscience like a weevil.

* * *

The words echoed in Renee's mind. It worried her that Jet was right. She would never beat Ivar. Alone. She glanced before her to Hiccup, then to Astrid ahead. She trailed behind them. She wondered if it was worth getting them involved with her family affairs. One person alone couldn't take down the animate mountain that was her uncle. Their ride back to Berk was silent. Making the cold evening air feel much more bitter.

She opened her mouth, trying to think of something to break the silence. But nothing came of it. She didn't know how or what to say.

"I think I really botched it this time…" She whimpered quietly as she looked down at Thunderhead.

Night had already fallen by the time they returned. The others were standing around, waiting for them. Their tardiness had them worried.

"What happened out there?" Fishlegs asked as he and the others caught up with the trio.

"Renee happened…" Astrid growled as she hopped off Stormfly. She glanced back to the youth as she came in for a landing. This threw the others off. Not exactly sure what Astrid meant by that.

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't see them!" Renee defended when she saw Astrid giving her the all too familiar glare of death.

"And what, did you think you could talk some sense into them? They're dragon hunters, Renee! They won't listen to reason!" Astrid shouted.

"Uh oh, Astrid's on the warpath." Ruff observed.

"This is gonna get interesting." Tuff agreed, listening in on the entertainment before them.

"They came from the same place I did. I had to try!" Renee argued. She hopped off Thunderhead, only to be met by a furious Astrid as the woman stared her down. Renee tried to be brave, but found herself backing off as Astrid kept advancing.

"How can I possibly believe you? Astrid demanded. She was clearly scared over what happened.

"How are we to know that you didn't plan this somehow?" She demanded. She cocked a fist, ready to pound Renee. Renee flinched and shrunk before Astrid. She had already been pounded on once before by Helga. She didn't want to feel Astrid's wrath.

"H-how can I have planned that? I was busy all this time!" Renee squeaked fearfully. She fell over backwards from her clumsy feet. She scooted away from Astrid.

"For all we know you could have set this up before we saved your sorry hide!" Astrid shouted in reply. Her emotions in contempt for Renee finally coming out in a fiery explosion of rage.

"What would I have to gain from this if it succeeded? I don't understand where you're going with this." Renee asked. She stopped backing up. A pole blocked her path. She yelped. And rolled away when Astrid grabbed a nearby ax. She tried to strike Renee with it. The ax splintered the pole upon impact. Terrifying Renee. She dove behind Fishlegs. Him being the nearest large object.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called out to try and stop her. But the woman focussed on the teen.

"Stay out of this Hiccup." Astrid growled as she advanced both Fishlegs and Renee. Not wanting to get between a raging Astrid, Fishlegs frantically ran out of her way. Exposing Renee.

Renee looked up, screaming in fear as Astrid ran at her with her ax cocked. Ready to strike.

"Astrid. This is not going to solve our problems!" Hiccup put himself between Renee and Astrid. His hand went up to stop the ax from coming down.

"And how are we to trust her? What if she set this whole thing up before we even found her?" Astrid demanded. She looked at him, pointing her ax at Renee. Hiccup could see the fear and concern in her eyes. Slowly he straightened himself up.

"I just know. That we're in for a fight. Again. We need everyone to put forth an effort to trust each other so we can figure out what to do." Hiccup placed his hands on Astrid's shoulders. Watching with relief as Astrid dropped the ax.

"I don't know why you're so angry. Usually you let it go. But this. This is so not like you." Hiccup looked at Astrid. Very much worried for his friend.

Astrid pulled away from his grip. She turned her back to him.

"I… It's hard for me to explain." Astrid shied away.

"What? What's so difficult that you'd risk hurting someone over it?" Hiccup demanded, approaching her.

"I've been… Afraid. Hiccup." Astrid finally admitted. She turned to face him. Fear and worry in her eyes.

"Afraid? Of what?" A brow raised. Hiccup was skeptical that the woman he always looked up to was afraid of something. That's when Astrid threw herself into his arms, leaving him stunned.

"Of losing you." She gasped. Wrapping her arms around him. She buried her face into his chest.

"What? Why. Why would you think that?" Hiccup looked down at Astrid. Startled by her confession.

"Every time we encounter an outsider. You get captured or worse. And every time this happens. We're separated. I'm scared I won't be there to protect you." Astrid admitted.

"Whoah. Did not see that coming." Tuff burst out. Watching intently with the others as the drama unfolded before them.

"Guys…" Hiccup warned. He turned his attention back to Astrid.

"Everything will be alright, Astrid. You have no need to worry." Hiccup promised. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. Resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Nothing bad is ever going to happen. Promise." He swore.


	7. Duel of the Hearts

**Author's Note** : Edmund was inspired by Justin Berfield's portrayal of Gill from Kim Possible. I loved that gravelly voice so well that I rebuilt a character around it. I made him a deuteragonist that strengthens Renee and Helga's relationship. And made him a pivotal moment in order for their relationship to form.

* * *

Renee was sure she was late that morning. The sun had risen past the horizon. And the house was empty. No hair of human, nor scale of dragon to be found when she awoke. She slowed to a stop as she neared the plaza. Something wasn't right. Normally vikings would be busy bustling through. Making traversing it difficult for her.

As she neared the docks, she spotted them. The entire village had turned out at the docks. Making for a troubling sight. She stood behind two massive vikings. Trying to see through the crowd.

"Must be bad if Alvin arrives unannounced." One of the vikings whisper.

Renee looks up at them. Growing frustrated. Seeing an opening, she squeezes between them. She pushes her way through the crowd apologetically.

She finally escapes the of the sea of legs and emerges at the cliff ledge. She looked down. A new ship had anchored at the docks. She looked to the sail. A spiked viking helmet adorned the sailcloth. She then looked down to the edge of the docks. Hiccup was up front and center. Conversing with a rather hulking viking that towered over him.

A youth stood at the man's side. He was just as daunting as the man that towered over him. He was built like an ox. Judging by the grin he carried, he used his social status as a defense for impulsive behavior. His eyes were as dark as his greasy slick back hair. Renee shuddered gazing upon this youth. Knowing by first glance he meant trouble.

"Must be pretty bad. Alvin usually sends air mail to announce his arrival." Hearing Helga behind her, Renee near leaped out of her skin.

"Who…?" Renee looked back to Helga. She watches nervously as Helga approached to stand at her side. Helga looks down at the sight before them.

"He's chief of the outcasts. Formerly Alvin the Treacherous. My uncle tells of how he cost lives over a poor decision when he was younger. I would watch myself around him while he's on Berk, were I you. He could easily snap you in two if you cross him." Helga warned.

Renee gulped. She looked back down at the large man. Helga appears to speak the truth. The man was every bit as large as her uncle. And just as terrifying looking. Renee startled to see the teen looking her direction.

Helga uttered a disgusted grunt of disapproval. Seeing the outcast youth looking their way.

"I take it you have a history with him?" Renee noted Helga's disapproval. She looked up, seeing her look of disgust.

Before Renee could react, Helga grabbed her by and exposed lock of hair and yanked her back through the crowd. Renee had yelped in fear. Not sure what she did to set her off this time. She held onto her helmet as Helga towed her past the crowds. And back through the plaza.

"Oh Gods…" Renee whimpered, seeing where Helga was headed. Helga dragged her into a familiar alley. The same alley she was beaten up in two days ago. Renee struggled in Helga's grasp, trying to get free. But Helga kept a tight grip on her scalp.

Helga shushed her with a hiss and yanked her down behind a cluster of barrels. Helga crouched down beside her, keeping watch on the path just outside the alley. Renee looked up. A shaky whimper escaped her lips, only for a hand to clamp down around her mouth.

Helga remained vigilant, her attention focussed on the path. As she feared, their guests passed their hideout on their journey to the Meade Hall. She ducked down, her chest pressing against Renee's back. Renee froze. Helga was so close to her that she could smell her earthy scent.

Helga peered over the top of the barrels before finally letting Renee go. Her aggressive energy gone. It was very alien to see Helga afraid.

"His name is Edmund. Every time he's here, he won't leave me alone. I tell him no. He thinks I say yes," Helga explained. Pacing back and forth before Renee. "Last time he was here he even tried to propose to me! To which I shoved him off a cliff as my answer. Still that wasn't enough!"

Renee gulped. Listening to Helga rant.

"And now that Edmund's here, I won't hear the end of it until they leave." Helga growled in frustration.

"My ears are burning." A gravelly voice sang. The sudden surprise startled Renee. She sprang away from the unfamiliar voice, bumping into Helga. Helga was focussed on the new arrival to care.

"Ahh Helga. Still as beautiful as the last time we met." Edmund smiled sweetly. Staring at her love lorn as he approached.

"Out of the way, squirt. Helga and I have some catching up to do." Edmund pushed Renee out of his way. He laughed as Renee fell over backwards as a result. Helga watched Renee fall. The gears in her head began to turn as she formed an idea.

"How dare you treat _MY_ girlfriend like that." Helga declared.

"Your, WHAT!" Renee yelped. Alarmed by Helga's declaration. Helga grabbed Renee by the back of her tunic and yanked her back to her feet. Where she placed a possessive hand on Renee's shoulder. Holding her in place. Renee looked on with wide eyes.

"You? Choosing a cross dressing hiccup over me? Someone who can actually take care of you?" Edmund looked between Renee and Helga. Giving Helga a skeptical stare. It was hard for him to believe her. Helga remained firm about her decision.

"We _are_ in love. If you can't stand it that's your problem." Helga proclaimed. Renee was stunned. Not sure what to do. She could feel Helga rubbing her shoulder affectionately. She looked up at Edmund. He still didn't look as though he were buying the lie.

"If you two are in love. Prove it." He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. Furrowing his brows.

Proof? Renee wasn't sure what he meant by proof. Then it happened. She was twisted around to face Helga. She felt Helga's arm wrap around her back as she was dipped back lightly. Then Renee froze in panic. Helga's warm chapped lips met hers. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she stared at Helga in shock.

She kept her arms out and away from her. Not wanting to upset Helga in any way. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Edmund. He looked as though he was not believing their kiss. Renee forced her eyes closed. Timidly she placed her hands on Helga's shoulders.

Slowly Helga pulled away. She tugged on Renee's upper lip with her teeth. Gnawing it gently before letting go. She placed a firm grip on Renee's shoulder as the two faced Edmund. Renee wasn't sure how to react or feel. Sure she found herself crushing on Helga before. But she remained stunned by the sudden event.

"Looks like I've a rival." Edmund growled. Cracking his knuckles.

"If you don't mind, _we_ would like to be alone." Helga growled, pulling Renee closer. As though she were being protective.

"Fine. But your little _toy_ isn't going to be with you all the time. And when that time comes," Edmund towered over Renee, who trembled in his shadow. "You're going to regret stealing my woman." He drew his finger across his throat.

Renee ducked behind Helga. Watching fearfully as Edmund turned and left. Throwing barrels over in anger along the way.

"I thought you said not to get them, oof, mad!" Renee whimpered. Having landed hard on her stomach as Helga shoved her away.

"I said not to cross his father, Alvin. Edmund is a mutton head. Nobody cares if he's upset." Helga brushed herself off.

"Well I _CARE_. Didn't you just hear him? He threatened to kill me!" Renee shouted in panic. She turned to face Helga. Only to scoot away when Helga approached her.

"You're forgetting your social status. You're practically a princess the way Chief Hiccup devotes his time to you. That makes you untouchable." Helga stood over Renee.

"It was bad enough that Astrid wants to spill my guts! Now I got enemies lining up!" Renee whined. She tried to get up, only to be pushed back down by Helga. A foot rests on her chest, holding her down.

"Why was Astrid upset? I haven't seen her that mad to want to kill someone on sight." Helga asked.

"I was caught. By dragon hunters." Renee explained sheepishly.

"Dragon hunters? You sure? We haven't seen their likes in our waters since Drago." Helga looked at her dubiously.

"They were from my tribe." Renee struggles to get up. She has no effect. Helga holds her down with a firm footing.

"So. You found them? Why didn't you stay?" Helga cocked a brow.

"It's not that easy…" Renee sniffled. Giving up. She looks away. Growing silent. She reflects on Jet's claim of her uncle killing and wounding hundreds of innocent people. The fact that she could have been a statistic hit her hard.

"What's not easy? You found your tribe! Were I you, I would have stayed." Helga pulled her boot away from Renee's chest.

"My uncle's a monster, okay! I'm terrified to death of him! I would rather be a social outcast here than be back under his shadow!" Growing irate. Renee sat up.

"You think you've got uncle problems? Try having Spitelout as your uncle." Helga hissed.

Renee froze. She'd forgotten that Helga was in Spitelout's care. It all became clear now. Why Helga's constantly aggressive towards her. Towards help. The man probably expected a great deal from her and likely put pressure on her to see to it she succeeded. A burden like that could be stressful on anyone.

"I'm, Sorry." Renee uttered softly. Rising to her feet.

"Chief Hiccup was right though." Helga skirted Renee and began to make her way towards the entrance of the alley. Renee watched as she weaved between the overturned barrels.

"We're not so different." Helga glanced back at Renee with a gentle demeanor. Surprising Renee. She then disappeared through the two buildings and into the plaza. Leaving Renee alone.

Renee ran her tongue along her lips as the memory played over in her mind. She just had her first kiss. And with a viking no less. She rounded the fallen barrels, careful of her footing as she made her way to the entrance of the alley. Leaning against the side of a building she looked out. Watching as Helga disappeared through a crowd with a longing gaze. She smiled. Helga was pleasant to be around, when she's not threatening her life.

* * *

Edmund's threat haunted Renee. She was terrified to the point of staying hidden the rest of that morning. It seemed the only place she felt safe was at the arena. Renee's hands trembled. Her chest hurt, making it hard to breathe. She recognized the pain. She was on the verge of having a panic attack the longer she thought about it. Even in the arena she wasn't safe from her panic attacks. She huddled on the floor. Panic-stricken.

Being beaten up by bullies was one thing. Worst you got was a black eye. Maybe a bruised rib or two. If you were lucky. But bullies that want to spill your insides on the floor. That took its toll on Renee.

"Maybe I should have stayed with Jet…" She whimpered, wrapping her arms around her chest. She had never wanted to go home so bad before.

"Found you!" A familiar gravelly voice caught her attention. She yelped in panic and looked towards the entrance of the arena. Edmund was quickly advancing. A sickening smile on his face as he sniggered to himself.

She began to panic. She was trapped. Edmund stood between her and the way out. She looked up. Then towards Thunderhead who stood nearby. She clambered to her feet and made a break for her dragon.

"Go! Go!" Renee urged Thunderhead as she pulled herself into her saddle. Thunderhead took flight without hesitation.

Edmund missed his chance to grab her by her tunic. She slipped out of his grasp as she took to the sky. He growled and threw his helmet to the floor. Watching her disappear toward the village.

"That was close…" Renee sighed with relief as she looked back. Watching as Edmund threw a tantrum in the wake of her escape. She wasn't too sure where she could hide anymore. She didn't think hanging out with the others would solve her problem either.

"There you are! I've been looking for you all morning!" Eret cut her off. Renee looked up.

"I was uh… Distracted." Renee admitted. Glancing back to the arena. Watching as Edmund was leaving.

"Hiccup demands your audience in the Great Hall." Eret spoke before diving towards the only peak that towered over Berk. Renee looked towards him, puzzled before following after him.

"You are to remain quiet and only speak when spoken to. Is that understood?" Eret demanded. Opening the massive doors to the hall he stood aside, allowing Renee passage. Renee gulped and nodded. He ushered her in.

As they marched the long path, Renee looked around. The Meade Hall was empty. Save for a gathering at the back. The atmosphere was thick. Almost unnerving. She swallowed as they approached the table. Before her a collection of vikings had gathered. Spitelout, Gobber, Sven, Bucket, and Mulch sat at the table. Chatting among themselves, near arguing. Their tones worried. Hiccup stood at the head of the table with Alvin. Even up close the man was intimidating.

"You said you had intel on this crest. But instead you bring in this scrawny youth?" Alvin growled. Quick to losing his patience.

Renee looked to the table before her. Spread out on the table was a large white cloth. Along the tattered edges, rust colored spatter was visible. In the center of the flag, something she had hoped she would never see on Berk. Her uncle's crest taunted her as it lay before her, splattered by what she could only assume was blood. She gulped. She felt like she was on trial for having association with her uncle.

"Renee has knowledge on who's behind this crest." Hiccup explained. Gesturing towards her.

"Can she be trusted?" Alvin asked. Eyeing Renee suspiciously. Renee tried to remain calm. She could feel her lower lip quivering in fear. She looked behind her, expecting Eret to stand at her side. Only to balk to see he had left.

"I trust her. Not much she can do to get in trouble around here." Gobber gave her a supportive wink.

"Trouble? She's anything but! Have you forgotten that destructive joyride of hers?" Spitelout argued. Crossing his arms over his chest in disapproval. The others agreeing with Spitelout.

"That could happen to anyone when you're training a spirited dragon." Gobber defended.

"Judging by that shiner of hers, I'd say trouble already found her." Bucket laughed. Others around the table laughed along with him.

Renee lowered her head in embarrassment. They still hadn't forgotten, nor forgiven her for that joyride. Like Gobber said, that was purely by accident of nature.

"We encountered her tribe yesterday," Hiccup cleared his throat, calming the excitement down. "Seems they're… building an army of dragon riders." He explained.

"That still doesn't explain why this eye sore was flying over my settlement like a trophy!" Alvin snarled. He slams his fist into the table. Renee snapped back to attention at his outburst.

"If we're looking at an army. It's possible that they're pillaging settlements for supplies." Mulch offered.

"Then why kill everyone on the island? What do they have to gain from murder? I lost a lot of good warriors to the likes of them!" Alvin demanded. Pointing an accusing finger towards Renee. Startling her.

"I-if I may?" Renee squeaked. She cleared her throat. "It's likely that my uncle is using settlements as practice before the real target. We learned yesterday that he's planning on invading my village." Renee spoke. All eyes were on her.

"And what's so special about _your_ village?" Alvin looked towards her, a brow cocked. His arms crossed over his powerful chest.

"I-it's a power struggle, sir. A symbol of defiance. Of strength. Not only do powerful heads make their home there. It's also teeming with resources. Whoever controls my village, will control the free world." She explained. Taking a deep breath. She could feel the panic attack threatening to come to a head. She couldn't afford it now. She tried to remain calm.

"I've never heard of such a place before. Where did you say you are from?" Alvin asked, stroking his wiry black beard.

"New York, sir." Renee replied.

"How many men are we looking at in this army of his?" Sven asked.

"At last count, over a hundred." Renee replied. Watching as her reply suddenly ignited the group into a frenzy of chatter.

"We've taken out men with less armies than that. We can certainly handle this madman." Spitelout boasted. Earning several agreeing replies around him.

"We will take care of this situation. In the mean time, spread word out to other tribes not to form new settlements as safety precaution. Until further notice." Hiccup spoke up. Dismissing Renee with a hand gesture.

Dipping her head respectfully, she backed off from the scene before her. Relieved to be out of there. She took one final glance behind her before disappearing through the great doors. She rested against the door as she closed it. Still reeling over what she had experienced behind them. What she had learned. Her uncle was on a murderous rampage. She felt guilty. That she was to blame for his homicidal tendencies.

She didn't have the heart to tell them that Jet took her journal. That she kept documented information on dragon training. As well as her experiences and knowledge learned here on Berk in the book Hiccup gave her. It was bad enough that she was a social outcast. She didn't think that she would recover from that kind of a screw up. She couldn't do anything right. She only hoped she could recover her loss by retrieving her book if she ever encountered Jet again. Again she felt ill. She rested her forehead against the door, breathing in deeply. Trying to steady herself.

"Finally!" Edmund's gravelly voice rang out like nails on a chalkboard as he grabbed her by her shirt collar. He yanked her away from the door to face him. She looked up at him. Whimpering, seeing his fist cocked.

"I'm going to send you back to wherever it is you came from." Edmund grinned.

Before he could launch his fist, a hand grabbed it. Holding it back.

"I don't think Hiccup would appreciate it." Eret spoke. He got between the two, freeing Renee from his grip. She ducked behind Eret, looking fearfully towards Edmund.

"For the love of THOR! Let me punch her. One time!" Edmund begged. Growing frustrated of her constant escape of his wrath. He scowled over at her, seeing her peering from behind Eret.

"Sorry Edmund. You're going to have to take your frustration out in another form. She's also a visitor." Eret warned.

"Fine. You. Me. Holmgang. Tomorrow at first light in the arena. Unless you're a coward?" Edmund smirked sickeningly towards Renee. Eret's serious expression slackened to that of worry hearing the challenge.

"I am a coward!" Renee shouted at him. Not afraid to admit it. She then saw the familiar figure of Helga heading down the slope. And how this teenager hounded her against her will. Her brows furrowed as her anger rose.

"But I won't run away. If I win this. Holmgang. You're to leave Helga alone. She's made it clear she's not interested in you." Renee demanded. Standing up for herself as she came out from behind Eret. Her knees trembled.

"Fine, fine. If I win. And I will. I get Helga to myself. And you as my slave." Edmund smirked. Watching Renee's brave demeanor melt away into that of fear.

Renee whimpered. She thought she was finally standing up for herself. For someone else. But the stakes raised higher out of her reach.

"See you tomorrow on the battlefield. Future slave." Edmund snickered before leaving. Pleased with himself.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Renee whined. Feeling the blood draining from her face. She stumbled back, only for Eret to grab her before she collapsed. He pulled her back onto her feet. Renee watched as Edmund jogged to catch up with Helga in the plaza. Only to have his head dunked in a nearby dragon wash stall as a result before Helga walked off.

"What's a…Holmgang?" Renee looked up at Eret. Not entirely sure what she agreed to. She wasn't exactly sure how to pronounce it either.

"A Holmgang is a duel issued to reclaim one's honor. The Hooligans here have bred it out of their societal laws. But it's still widely practiced elsewhere. I've seen many a Holmgang when I was still under Drago's command. They don't end pretty." Eret warned with a grim tone. Worrying Renee all the more.

"So, this is about Helga?" He then asked, flicking his brows.

"Not like that!" Renee yipped defensively. Seeing his smarmy grin. She looked away. Sighing. She wasn't sure why she agreed to it. She felt pity for Helga. This was the first time Helga had opened up to her about her problems. Without resorting to punching the daylights out of her. She felt like they were finally connecting as friends.

"Well, I'm sure Hiccup will be pleased to know his training is working out between you two. Despite the uh… circumstances." Eret remarked.

* * *

Renee stood nervously in the arena the following morning. The entire gang had gathered, minus one Hiccup. She felt as though she'd insulted him when word of the challenge reached him last night. He'd not returned since then after he'd excused himself. Leaving her feeling guilty. She hadn't slept at all that night. Nightmares of the looming fight haunted her dreams. Making peaceful slumber difficult to achieve. She'd also refused first meal. For fear she might purge her stomach contents on the arena floor from the stress.

Her bruised eye was in the first stages of healing. According to Tuff, she should be wearing war paint. She felt his fingers dance across her face. Drawing intricate details in red paint to mask her bruises. Making her look intimidating.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Fishlegs asked, worried. He'd not heard of a holmgang before until now. And the way Eret explained them to him, he grew more anxious about the looming fight.

"If she doesn't, she forfeits and Edmund will win." Eret warned. Both Fishlegs and Renee whimpered at the news. She breathed in deep. Her breathing labored. She felt her chest tightening as she grew anxious with each passing minute.

The sun began to rise, bathing the arena in a fitting golden red. Renee looked up. A crowd had begun to collect in the bleachers above the arena. She gulped. Word had spread that a holmgang had been issued and had drawn attention. She was thankful she didn't have first meal. She would have purged her stomach right there.

Before the sun could rise over the horizon, a familiar sight had greeted Renee. A wave of relief washed over her to see him. Hiccup landed in the arena. He still didn't look too pleased about this as he dismounted and approached.

"I'm not too pleased to hear about this duel," Hiccup looked down at Renee. "But I can't stay mad knowing you're going through with this for one of your teammates honor."

"For the record, I didn't issue the challenge. I didn't even know what a holmgang was." Renee defended.

"I don't care who issued the challenge first. The damage has been done. But. You're going to need your own sword for this." Hiccup returned to his saddle. Renee looked on in wonder as he retrieved a package tied to his saddle before presenting it to her.

Renee took the package and looked it over. It was a scabbard of tanned wolf skin. Taking the hilt, she pulled the sword from its sheath and marveled at its craftsmanship. A zippleback body formed the hilt of the sword. The two heads twisted and stretched to for the grip and pommel. The wings stretched to form the guard as the tails stretched to become the fuller. She looked into the blade itself. She could see her reflection in its smooth glossy surface. The sun glinting off the blade gave it a luminous shine.

"It's forged from Gronkle iron, making it light to carry. And the fire of a Night Fury, for a strong and fierce blade. It should do you well in battle." Hiccup explained, placing a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"What does it say?" Renee had asked, noting the carved writing in the blade on either side as she looked it over.

"Fearless, and valor." Hiccup pointed as he spoke. A smile creeping along his lips.

"My idea!" Gobber cheerfully piped up.

Renee smiled as she looked up between the two. She understood now why Hiccup was absent that night. He was forging her blade.

Mixed cheering soon drew her attention. She looked up towards the entrance of the arena. Edmund was making his way through to the arena. He held himself high in confidence as he marched in. Renee swallowed hard. She sheathed her blade and tied the scabbard to her right hip.

"Careful out there. I hear he cheats." Snotlout warned, threading her arm through a shield. The weight of the shield pulled her down. She struggled to hold it up.

"It's time, Renee." Gobber was grim. He escorted Renee to the middle of the arena. She looked up around them. It seemed as though the entire village had turned out. She recognized Alvin, Astrid, and Spitelout among the crowd. Spitelout glared down at her. He'd learned this was over his niece. He didn't approve to know that the outsider was involved. Renee winced, feeling his scorn. She then saw her. Helga pushed her way to the front of the crowd.

"You showed up after all. I was hoping you'd forfeit." Edmund smirked. Drawing Renee's attention.

"Edmund, you issued this challenge. By laws of holmgang you're to choose the rules." Gobber stepped in.

"Fair enough. I choose standard Berk rules. Might as well let the little hiccup have something before she becomes my slave." Edmund boasted, snickering.

"What does he mean? What are Berk's rules?" Renee had asked Gobber nervously.

"It's very simple. The goal is to disarm your opponent. You get two shields to protect yourself but after that no more. You are not to shed any blood. If you shed blood you forfeit the duel and the opponent wins. The defeated will be banished from setting foot on Berk." Gobber explained.

"Lovely…" Renee whimpered. She watched as Edmund grabbed himself a shield from a nearby pile. Before withdrawing his blade. Slowly she withdrew hers.

"Let's have a clean fight. Really. We just mopped the arena floors." Gobber joked. Trying to lighten the mood.

"Duelists ready?" Gobber looked between the two as they faced each other.

Before Gobber could give the signal to start. Edmund slashed at Renee. Gobber had stumbled back to get out of the way as quick as possible. Rejoining Hiccup and the others on the side lines. Renee yelped and thrust her shield up before her. Her shield rattled under the weight of his strike.

Renee tried to gather up the courage to try and strike Edmund, but she was still under control of fear. She held her shield up. Hiding behind it as he lashed out at her with every fierce hit.

"You sure she can do this?" Hiccup glanced over towards Eret.

"I've drilled several hours of fighting instruction into her. She's more than capable of fighting. She just has to find the strength in herself." Eret explained in confidence. Hiccup looked at Eret with concern before looking back to the fight before them.

"I know, bud. I know. I'm worried too. But we can't interfere." Hiccup placed a hand on Toothless' head. Hearing his worried whimpering.

Renee slipped on loose gravel and fell over backwards. Edmund brought the blade down on her shield. She yelped to see the tip of his blade poking through her shield. He yanked the sword from the shield. One final blow and the shield shattered.

She scrambled back towards the sidelines. Panting. She had only begun and was already exhausted. She was terrified of what she was facing.

Ruff and Tuff rushed out to Renee, preventing her from retreating to the sidelines.

"You can do this!" Ruff cheered. Holding her in place by her shoulders.

"He's got years of experience and skill on his side. He's stronger too…" Renee whimpered as Tuff threaded her arm through a new shield.

"Remember what we told you. You are not afraid of him. You need to tell him that so you can feel better about yourself." Tuff lectured.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am _terrified_ of him." Renee objected, looking back at Tuff.

"No excuses. Now get back out there and beat his ugly troll butt!" Ruff cheered. The pair pushed her back towards the center. Before they retreated to the sidelines.

Renee whimpered. Her lower lip quivered. She cried out in fear as his sword came down on her again. She lifted her shield up to block his attack.

"First thing I'm going to do when I win, is order you to eat dirt." Edmund gloated. Slashing at her shield once more.

Renee leaped back. His blade bounced off her shield. Renee held firm as he pounded into her shield over and over. She only pray it held up better than her first shield. With each pound of the shield, her ears throbbed. The metal groaned and screamed with each strike. She couldn't find the strength in her to strike back. She was frozen.

The familiar sound of her shield cracking caught her attention. She looked up, gasping in shock as it shattered in her grip. She cried as she threw her blade up to block his oncoming attack. This was it. No more shields.

"You make this too easy for me!" Edmund shouted. He lifted his shield and swung it at her. She yelped when it made contact. She was thrown aside like a rag doll.

"Take my advice. You should stay down like the dog you are." Edmund sneered as he approached her. He put his foot on her shoulder, pinning her down. Pointing his blade at her.

Renee still gripped onto her sword. Her body trembled as she rest against the cool floor. She then saw Helga's reflection in her blade. She looked up. Helga backed away from sight. Fearing she already knew the result of the fight. Renee felt something snap. She had enough.

"I've seen things," She tried to push herself up against Edmund's hold on her. "Things kids like you and me should never see."

She slashed her sword out at him. Causing him to back off of her as he avoided her blow. She pushed herself back up to her feet and held onto her blade firmly in her hand. Panting as she stood before him.

"I've seen suffering. Death," She rushed at him. She began to pound against his own shield. Her blade sang as it struck. "Experienced personal loss." She snarled.

"I've had more near death experiences that should be allowed!" She roared. With a final strike, Edmund's shield crumbled under the weight of her sword. Renee held off her attack, allowing Edmund to grab his final shield.

"I never once stayed down." Renee hissed. Edmund looked on with uncertainty.

"I'm a New Yorker. We don't stand down. We're strong people. We FIGHT BACK!" She screamed as she launched herself at him. She slashed at him.

Edmund backed off, throwing his shield up before him to block Renee's advances. It was his turn to be defensive. He thought he had this fight in the bag. He glanced up to the audience in the bleachers as he hid behind his shield. He could see his father watching on with a disappointed scowl. Another blow to his shield had drawn his attention back to the fight. A final blow and his shield shattered. Edmund gasped as he brought his blade up and blocked her attack. She pulled back.

"Now we're on an even playing field." Renee stated, standing tall as she faced Edmund. She held her blade before her. Pointing it at him.

Edmund growled as he rushed at her. He slashed at her. Renee brought her blade up. Blocking the oncoming attack. Edmund began to pound on her blade. Her blade sung with each strike.

Their blades lock. Both parties struggle against one another. Edmund growls as he leers at Renee. She began to push back against him as her lips curl up in a toothy sneer. He slips and falls back on familiar loose gravel.

"No! I'm not going to let some low life hiccup defeat me!" Edmund snarled. He reaches around. His fingers sink into the loose dirt. He grits his teeth and grabs a handful. Renee was too busy trying to disarm him, pushing her weight against him to notice.

He threw the grit in Renee's eyes. Smirking to see her cry out in frustration. She backed off, blinded by the sand. She scrubbed at her eyes furiously. He then slashed at her. Renee screamed out in pain as she fell back against a trough. Pain burned her face. She could smell the metallic odor of blood as she felt warm liquid trickle down her cheek and nose.

"That's a foul move!" Ruff jeered in anger from the sidelines.

"Get in there and stop him!" Hiccup shouted at Gobber. Doing his best to hold an irate Toothless back.

Gobber didn't hesitate. He hobbled out onto the field, stepping between the two teens.

"You know the rules Edmund. You drew blood. You forfeit the match. It's over." Gobber tried to stop him. Holding the youth back.

"Out of my way old man. I'm finishing this." He shoved Gobber back who toppled back head over heels. Leaving him stunned by the attack. The others rushed to Gobber's aid, helping him back to his feet.

Renee had tried to reach for water to scrub the grit out of her eyes. Before she could grab any, she was kicked away from the trough. She rolled to a stop. Her body was threatening to shut down. Her muscles screamed at her with every breath she took. Her eyes threatened to close. She was running on empty calories and lack of sleep. She was a product of her own misfortune. She could hear Edmund's sinister cackling as he neared. She looked up through squinted eyes.

"You're nothing but a cowardly hiccup." She knew Edmund stood before her. But in her tired state, she could swear she saw her uncle's shadowed figure, and hear his voice as he approached her.

She no longer held onto her sword as her hand lay on the grip. Her body trembled. Her instinct told her to give up. But she couldn't. If she couldn't defeat this ogre, what chances did she have facing her uncle? Gobber's advice of finding her destiny echoed in her mind. It dawned on her. This was it. She was to face her uncle. To defeat him. But before she could do that, she had to defeat this ruthless teen before her.

Slowly she gripped her blade once more. She drew on what energy she had left and rose. Edmund watched as she sat up. Smirking confidently. Thinking he had this fight won.

In a flash, Renee pivots her body. Her blade slacked in her hands. The pommel slammed into Edmund's knuckles. A painful yowl from him told her she'd made contact. Blinded, she was unable to see that Edmund had lost his blade. It loosed into the air where it landed in the bleachers. It lodged into the wood bleachers just before his own father. Who looked on in disappointment.

Gobber quickly approached as he looked on in shock. Seeing the sword fly. It was all he took to have the answer.

"Winner by a long shot, Renee Baxter!" Gobber shouted. Lifting her hand high in the air excitedly he pulled her to her feet. The audience broke out into a deafening roar.

"You've just been Baxtered." Renee looked towards the shadow figure she knew was Edmund. She blindly felt along her scabbard to sheath her blade. She felt herself hoisted onto shoulders once she sheathed her blade.

Renee clung on tightly as she was carried out to the cheering spectators. She wasn't sure if the cheering was because she put up a good fight. Or that she won their respect. She didn't seem to care at that moment. Her body wanted to find a flat surface and sleep. But she still had to find Helga.


	8. Discovery

**Author's Note** : Trigger warning, depictions of death ahead. Reasons this fanfiction is rated M. You've been warned.

* * *

A loud splash followed as Renee submersed her head into the basin of a dragon wash. She scrubbed furiously to get the grit out of her eyes. She snapped her head back, water sloshed everywhere as it coursed down her body. She was still hot and sweaty from the fight. The cold water was welcoming. She blinked several times before her vision came back to her. She had used her injuries as an excuse to get away from her new fans. She found out she didn't do too well under the pressure of frenzied admiration.

As the waters calmed, she looked down at her reflection. She could see the red stained slice that extended from the top of her right cheek across the bridge of her nose. She gently poked it. Wincing as it stung on contact. She had learned that this cut couldn't be wrapped. That she would have to live with it as it healed. It stared back at her as a reminder of the deadly consequences she faced. A chill ran down her spine as she shuddered involuntarily.

With a mighty shake of her head, she cleared her wet mane of water as it sprayed everywhere. She'd hardly noticed Viktor and Pudge behind her until she backed up into them. She gaped to see them. Dripping from her excess. She winced, seeing this.

"S-sorry." She whimpered.

"Are you kidding?" Viktor raised a brow.

"Yeah, it's an honor to get splashed by you!" Pudge shouted, leaving Renee confused.

"I d-don't understand." Renee stammered. Giving them an incredulous stare.

"You're a big celebrity after that holmgang." Viktor squeaked in excitement.

"My dad says we've not seen one on Berk since Hamish III. And to have one of our own win one was a great honor." Pudge chimed in with his knowledge.

Renee found herself backing up slow. The boys' energy seemed to overwhelm her as they talked fast between each other.

"Are you gonna name your sword?" Viktor asked.

"Every warrior must give their weapon a worthy name." Pudge lectured.

"I uh," Renee wasn't sure what to do as she found herself cornered by them. "You, wouldn't happen to know where Helga is. Would you?" She changed the subject.

"We haven't seen her at all since the fight." Viktor looked to Pudge. Calming down.

"We've been trying to find her. To tell her the news. But she's not in any of her usual hangouts in the village." Pudge admitted with a sigh.

"I… might know where she is. Thanks." Renee skirted the boys.

Quickly she headed for Raven Point. Knowing exactly where she might find Helga.

As she approached the familiar crevice, sure enough. She could hear Helga ranting just on the other side. She quietly dropped down into the crevice and snuck along the high rock walls as she approached.

"That idiot! What more do you have to do to get it through her head I don't need help?" Helga ranted. She paced back and forth furiously.

"The handsome moron is probably at Edmund's beck and call by now." Helga grew grim. She stopped in her frantic pacing and wrapped her arms around herself.

Renee flushed to hear Helga call her handsome. She gulped and quietly snuck up behind her. Reaching up, she managed to wrap her hands over Helga's eyes. Hoping to surprise her. Big mistake.

In an instant, Helga turned and punched Renee square in the gut. Renee toppled over backwards and landed with a loud thud. Gasping for air.

"That's for sneaking up on me." Helga snarled. Standing over Renee. Renee looked up, wheezing.

"I deserved that…" Renee rasped. Coughing as she finally found her lungs.

"How much of that did you hear?" Helga then asked, pulling Renee back to her feet.

"Is there an answer that won't result a punch in the fun zone?" Renee had forced a smile. Helga furrowed her brows.

"Why aren't you with Edmund?" Helga then asked.

"Why should I be? He drew blood. He forfeit the match. He wouldn't stop until I disarmed him." Renee explained.

"That sounds like one of my cousin's tall tales." Helga huffed. Disbelieving her story.

"It's true. I won the holmgang." Renee's smile was genuine. She hadn't accomplished or won anything in her life. And this victory meant a great deal to her.

"That's not all you won." Helga scowled. Renee flinched.

"What do you mean?" Renee had asked. Tilting her head in confusion.

"Because you won the holmgang, I'm _your_ girlfriend now. I was the one you two were fighting over!" Helga's aggression flared.

"But I thought—" She was cut off.

"What? That you would win this holmgang and things would go back to normal? That Edmund would leave us alone? It doesn't work like that, Renee!" Helga snarled. Renee shrunk as Helga began to advance on her with an angry tone. She backed off until her back pressed against the high rock wall.

"I don't need help. But you went ahead and challenged Edmund anyway. And now I'm stuck with you!" Helga growled.

"You think I wanted to be in that fight? I was dragged into this against my will with your lie! And for the final time, I did not issue the challenge!" Renee snapped back in fear.

Helga stopped. Renee was right. It was because of her lie that Edmund targeted her. She relaxed her shoulders as her posture slacked. She then noticed the shallow cut on Renee's face. Renee flinched. Helga had taken her face into her hand and drew her thumb along her cut.

"You don't. Think it'll scar, do you?" She asked, anxious as she felt Helga inspect her cut. Watching as her aggressive energy seemed to melt away.

"It will. But it'll be a good look for you." Helga teased.

Helga then pulled away. Renee watched as Helga left to sit on the cliff. Uncertain. Seeing Helga gesturing her to join, she didn't hesitate. She hurried over and sat down beside her.

"Do you know why I come out here?" Helga asked, looking down at Renee. Renee shook her head as she looked up.

"To find peace of mind. Spitelout expects so much of me. It gets overwhelming. Sometimes. I just need to be alone." Helga explained.

"I know what that's like. Before coming here. I was put through stressful training. Jet wanted me to be useful that he pushed hard. Even so much as wound me to motivate me," She rolled up a sleeve to view a barely visible scar on her right arm. "I had no where to call my own to find my peace." Renee sighed. Helga glanced down to see Renee lean forward. Despondent. She wrapped her arm around the smaller youth's shoulders and pulled her close. Renee stiffened before taking her invite and relaxed against Helga.

"I've yet to face my biggest fear. And he's out there, in these very waters. Spreading chaos and death before he invades my village." Renee shuddered.

"Whether you want to or not. We always run towards what scares us. We're vikings. It's what we do." Helga looked down.

"Why is it so hard to accept that I'm not one of you? I'm not from around here if you hadn't noticed." Renee grew irate. She turned to face Helga. Pulling her helmet off to reveal her matted down, unkempt short hair to prove her point.

"I know. And like it or not you're more viking than you think. You've done things most of us only dreamt of doing. That zip line thing of yours? You flew without a dragon! Renee. Your joyride? Ruff and Tuff couldn't create that much chaos if they tried! And you faced a holmgang. I know you were scared. But you pushed yourself to face what scared you. That's bravery. That's where it counts." Helga lectured. Pushing her back playfully.

Renee's posture slacked. She clung to her helmet as she looked away. She will have to face her uncle eventually. It was her destiny. She needed to grab it by the horns, and let it guide her.

Her mind began to wander. What if she couldn't face her uncle? What if she couldn't defeat him? She was absolutely terrified of the giant. She felt fear taking over. Her throat began to tighten. She found it harder to breathe as her breathing labored. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Threatening to spill.

"Renee?" Helga looked at her. Watching her composure change. She recognized this bizarre behavior of hers. She was on the edge of having another one of her anxiety attacks.

Helga pulled Renee into her lap and wrapped her arms around her chest. She held onto her tight as she began to rub her stomach. A gentle melody escaped her lips as she began to hum an old memory from her childhood. She wasn't sure this would help. But she had to try something.

Renee found herself beginning to relax under Helga's touch. Her breathing began to slow and her muscles eased their tension. Her restricted airway was beginning to open up. She wasn't sure if it was the human contact, or Helga's gentle lullaby. But she was able to relax and come out of her spiraling fear. She lay back against Helga's chest. Breathing in slow as she trembled. Her eyelids grew heavy as her lack of sleep took control.

"So… You think I'm handsome?" Renee had asked. Looking up at Helga with a cheeky but tired smile. Hoping that talking would ward off sleep.

"You're going to hold it against me. Aren't you?" Helga demanded, looking down at Renee.

"Maybe I will," Renee yawned. "Maybe I won't." She teased. Renee found it difficult to stay awake any longer. Helga's warmth and tender touch lulled her into a relaxed feeling of peace. A cool gentle breeze buffeted them as Renee closed her heavy eyes. Letting sleep finally claim her.

* * *

Her senses slowly came back to her as she stirred. The familiar scent of musty old pine, fish, and burning evergreen greeted her. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked up. She was back in the Haddock house. The warmth of the fire pit beside her was a comfort to her aching body. She felt her lumpy backpack filled with possessions beneath her head. It had served as her pillow for the last fifty days.

She remembered being with Helga before she passed out from exhaustion. Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked over to see Helga. She was huddled at her side. Distracted.

Renee sat up slow. Testing her weak muscles. She made sure to remember to eat and sleep. Regardless of rattled nerves. Before strenuous activity of any sort.

She leaned against Helga. Feeling the warmth of her body against hers. The fur Helga wore around her shoulders was a gentle welcome to the laceration on her right cheek. She felt her eyes threaten to close again.

She looked down, staring at the framed photo Helga held with remorse.

"My father, and mother." Renee spoke, breaking the silence.

"He comes from a well-to-do Irish family. And my mother's family is from Norway." She explained. Choking back tears. It was still hard to believe that it had been a month since her parents' deaths. The pain of losing them was still an open wound.

"How did you get them in there? It's like a painting. But they look real. Like they could reach out and touch you," Helga tilted the photo, enamored by its unusual properties. She tapped the glass frame with her fingernail. Expecting to see them move. But they were frozen in time. "Is it magic?"

"It's called a photo. They're not actually in there. Although… I suppose you might consider photography magic." Renee explained. She had forgotten that she was in the past. That these people did not know the wonders of the twenty-first century. What she grew up around was new to them and might frighten them.

"You went through my things?" Renee then asked. She gently reclaimed her treasure from Helga. Who seemed hesitant about giving up her find.

"No," Helga protested. "It fell out as I was about to leave." She watched as Renee placed the item in the bright and colorful bag. She looked over Renee's shoulder, seeing she had more treasures within. As Renee shifted the bag, something small and rectangular had fallen out. It lit up like a bon fire upon clacking to the wood floor. Before Renee could retrieve it, Helga snatched it up and held it up to her face. Looking at it with intrigue.

"Wait! Give that back!" Renee panicked. Reaching for it. But Helga held her away.

"What's this?" She squinted at the screen. Poking it with her thumb several times. A loud rhythmic beat blasted out of the speakers without warning, causing her to drop it and scramble back in panic.

"There's someone in that tiny box! Are you a völva? Did you capture them in that box?" Helga yelped. Scooting away. Breathing heavily from fright.

"A what?" Renee fumbled to catch the electronic.

"A witch." Helga stated. "That would explain your bizarre trances!" She yelped. Looking at her with uncertainty.

"I told you before. Those "trances" are panic attacks. And no. I'm not a witch. It's only music. A recording." Renee explained. Holding her treasure close to her. She looked at her phone. Ke$ha's Die Young blasted through the speakers as the title screen greets her. She hadn't used her phone in a month. She was trying to reserve energy for when she returned home. She had a twenty percent charge remaining. The phone remained dead silent save for music she had downloaded. She was so far off grid no satellites could find her.

"Have you never heard music before?" Renee had asked. She looked over to Helga.

"Nothing like that!" Helga looked at the tiny box Renee held with concern. Afraid she might be zapped into it like the singing human.

"Where I come from, this is what we listen and dance to." Renee smiled as she sat the phone down after turning the volume up. She then rose, taking Helga's hands she pulled the other teen to her feet. Helga flinched. Still anxious about Renee.

"What are you doing…?" Helga watched her. Her nose wrinkled in confusion. Renee sways her body back and forth before her in front of Helga. She held her wrists up and swayed them before her as if she were blocking a frontal attack.

"Dancing. It's how we dance back home." Renee explained. Taking Helga's wrists into her hands she guides her. The teen seems hesitant at first. But soon lets Renee lead. Helga soon finds herself dancing to the intoxicating beat of the music.

"You're getting it!" Renee laughed, smiling happily.

"This is silly." Helga objected. Standing back. But finds she can't stop herself. Her body was under control of the obnoxiously rhythmic music.

"What's going on? My body is moving uncontrollably! Did you put me under a spell!?" She panicked. Her body sways and twitched, inventing her own steps in rhythm with the music. Renee joins in. Following Helga's invented dance moves.

"You're dancing!" Renee smiled happily. Watching as Helga bounced and twisted her body. Almost flawless. Helga held a look of panic on her face. Watching as her body moved to the rhythm against her will.

"That's it. Shake your groove thang!" Renee cheered. Their bodies bump against each other in the fray of the uncontrollable dancing. For the first time in a month Renee was happy. She was enjoying herself. She forgot about her murderous uncle and that she was lost in the early viking era. She was doing what every normal teenager from twenty-thirteen was supposed to be doing. Hanging out with friends, dancing and laughing. She was having fun.

"This is how we dance." Helga broke free of the trance her body was in. She locks her forearm against Renee's. She then takes the lead as the two begin a beautiful dance in time to the music.

Renee had watched as Helga showed her how to dance like a viking. Their dance was a flurry of missteps as the two twirled and swayed. Their feet stomped in time with the rhythmic beat of the music.

Helga never averted her gaze from Renee's piercing emerald eyes. Renee found herself mesmerized by Helga's own sapphire eyes as they danced and twirled. The light from the fire they danced to appeared to enhance her eyes. The vibrant blue orbs glowed like pools of moonlight. Leaving her hypnotized. Renee felt her heart race. For the first time, she never focussed on her clumsy feet.

They soon moved closer mid swaying and spinning. Helga then takes Renee's hand into hers. She looked down at the smaller teen. Renee looked up at her. Their dancing slowed to a stop as Helga leaned down.

Helga's chapped lips devoured Renee's as they met in a lingering kiss. Renee was still insecure on what to do. She was a virgin to kissing. She allowed Helga to take the lead. Her lips were warm against Renee's and tasted of the salty sea air they breathed. She could feel Helga's teeth gently gnawing on her lips as their heated breath became one between them.

Helga's earthy scent engulfed her senses. Her hand moved to rest on Renee's waist, her fingers laid along the curves of her body. Pulling her closer. Their flat stomachs met as their bodies meshed together. Sending chills down Renee's spine. She shuddered under her touch.

For the moment, time stood still between the two teenagers. This kiss was far different from their first. Which was a forced lie. The world disappeared around them. For that blissful moment. It was only the two of them alone in the universe.

Helga let go of her hand to bring it up to Renee's head. Gently she tangled her fingers through her short brunette hair.

"About the whole duel… Thing." Renee began. She looked up at Helga with a dreamy stare as Helga stroked her scalp. Helga's lips hovered above hers. She could feel the heat of her breath against her skin.

"You don't HAVE to be my girlfriend if you don't want to because of some stupid arrangement. I won't hold it against you. I only faced Edmund so that he would leave us alone. I had no intention of forcing you to be something against your will." Renee looked at Helga as she held a finger up to her mouth, shushing her.

"What if I changed my mind?" Helga asked. Resting her forehead against Renee's. Their noses touch.

"I…" Renee stammered. Not sure what to say that wouldn't upset Helga or ruin her first happy moment.

"Whatever you choose. I just want you to be happy." She chose her words carefully. Renee felt as though they were meant to be together. Helga's soft touch. Her gentle embrace. She wanted nothing more than to be with Helga in that moment. But she wondered.

"What, uh. What changed your mind?" Renee had looked up at her. Her curiosity grew. Wanting to know why she changed her mind. When she had made it clear that she hated her guts.

Helga took a moment to reflect on why this outsider bewitched her. She couldn't tell her it was her short hair, which was exciting for her to see. That she tried to sneak a touch at every chance she could. It would make her sound ridiculous. She had been so focussed on bullying her the past month. To make herself look good in the eyes of others. That she hadn't exactly had a good enough answer.

"Your bravery." Helga forced. Clearing her throat. Lying to cover her absent answer. She could tell by the dubious look Renee gave her that she didn't buy it.

"What do you mean by that?" Renee pulled back. Helga fidgeted under the pressuring stare.

"Alright. You got me. I… don't have an answer. I know you're soft. That you're bizarre. It's so frustrating… But refreshing at the same time." She admitted in a flurry of emotion. Renee looked at her, startled by this sudden change of mood.

Helga breathed in deep. Then looked away.

"The moment I first saw you. I knew my life would change. I grew up around strong men. Men that didn't have to worry about surviving the day. Because they were so strong they could scare threats away by looking at them. But then there's you. This scrawny twig that's afraid of her own shadow. My uncle expects me to settle down in Berk. Find someone who I shouldn't have to worry about every day. Someone who could take care of me." Renee approached Helga.

"When he'd heard about Edmund's interest in me. He was elated. Not only is he high in the social status. But he's capable of taking care of himself. And me. He's made it clear I shouldn't have to worry about a hiccup while taking care of myself." Helga sat down.

"But the truth is. I'm jealous of what Astrid has. She has this powerful handsome young man who could also pull his own weight. Without being a hinderance to her. But he's not like every other man on the island. So when I saw you. I thought I found my Hiccup." Helga admitted. She looked over to Renee who sat down beside her.

"That's why you were always beating me up? You were…attracted to me?" Renee tilted her head in confusion. It didn't make much sense. Granted she had heard that some kids will bully their crush. Being unable to tell them just how they truly feel about them. But she never imagined she would find herself with such a teen.

"Well no. Admittedly, I was also jealous of your closeness to Chief Hiccup. You looked so outgoing. So friendly. The others seemed to take a shining to you. It was only until after I beat you up that day I learned you were going through special training." Helga explained remorsefully. Resting a hand against Renee's thigh.

"It's stupid... I shouldn't have told you why." Helga stated. She looked away. Cursing herself mentally about having spilled her emotions.

"That wasn't stupid," Renee took Helga's hand into her own. Their fingers interlace as she looked into Helga's eyes. "It was honest. And beautiful." She reaches up and brushes away a strand of corn silk hair out of her face. Helga smiles softly. Which slowly dissolves into nervousness.

"It's getting late. I should probably go." Helga admitted. She began to stand, only to stop when Renee still held her hand. Holding her back.

"Please. Don't go. Not yet." Renee begged. Helga paused. Thinking it over as she looked at Renee's pleading stare.

"Alright. I'll stay. Just a little longer." Helga agreed. Smiling. She sat back down and pulled Renee into her lap. Renee leaned back against Helga's warm body. Helga rested her chin on top of her head. Breathing in her unusual fruity scent. Her scent was faded. But remnants of it still lingered. Mixed with a new earthy scent and salt from sweat. She wrapped her arms around Renee's waist as the two rested in each others embrace.

* * *

"What do you mean the hiccup survived!" Ivar raged, tossing a crate against the walls of his quarters. It exploded upon impact, scattering its contents across the room. His plans of blasting that street to pieces were a wasted effort. The explosives weren't just a formality to cover up their underground hunt. That was the very reason he had his niece and his 'wife' at that festival. To rid himself of their existence.

"It's as I said, Ivar. Sir. She's got her own dragon. She's even been taken in by locals," Jet exclaimed out of fear. He whipped out the journal he stole from Renee and held it up. Before slapping it down on the desk before him. He watched as Ivar stopped in his temper tantrum to look down at the book. He gulped. "Everything. We need to know about dragons. Is in this book. She's been keeping notes. There are ways of training them without resorting to cruelty to break them." He explained. Pushing it towards Ivar as an offering.

Ivar studied the branded crest in the cover before his large hand took the book. Jet watched anxiously as Ivar thumbed through the book. Looking over the crude scribble writing.

"The boy that was with her. What did he look like? His dragon?" Ivar eyed a crude drawing. His fingers caressed the doodle. Smudging the charcoal edges. He lifted his smudged fingers and rubbed them together. Smearing the charcoal.

"Thin, sir. But tall. Metal peg leg. He rode a black dragon. Eyes were green like his." Jet watched with uncertainty as a throaty chuckle escaped Ivar.

"The hiccup was adopted by Odin's horde! Which way were they headed?" Ivar demanded. In a blur, he advanced Jet and seizes him by his throat. He hoists him up off the ground effortlessly.

"W-west!" Jet choked. Clawing at the massive hand that held him up.

"And how much did you tell them?" He then released the man from his grip. Jet collapses to the floor, choking.

"Only that you were planning to take over New York. I didn't tell them about your real plans." Jet swore as he coughed, gasping for air. He rose to his knees.

"Good. I can't afford all the Archipelago banning together." He grew calm before looking back to the book.

"Take this book and train the beasts," Ivar returned the journal to Jet. "Then get your finest men out there. I want the hiccup here. Alive. Dead. It doesn't matter." Ivar began. Jet looked at him, white as a sheet. He rose to his feet.

"But why Renee?" Jet asked, nervous. Surely given his obsession he would want the young viking, not his niece.

"As long as she's with the savages, I stand opposed. Separate the head from the snake. All it can do is bite. It's unable to strike." Ivar explained.

"And Odin's horde?" Jet then asked. Fearing he might be waning his patience asking about his stratagem.

"Once I have the hiccup, we will take this… BERK. And wipe out any ferals that dare oppose!" Ivar snarled.

"Now get out!" Ivar growled. Jet gulped and beat a hasty retreat out of the room.

Ivar turned his attention to the mess in his room. He was going to see to it that he ended his problem once and for all. That's when a glint of light from an iron nozzle caught his attention.

"This time. I won't miss." Ivar promised himself as he pulled a twin barrel rifle from the debris. He lifted the gun up and stared down the barrel. Ivar laughed to himself as he watched Jet fleeing in the distance. He pulled the trigger of the gun. Silent. Nothing but the empty click of the hammer as it hit a hollow barrel. He couldn't afford to miss his target. He was in a time where modern laws have no jurisdiction over one's actions. He would have to make this count. The consequences of killing his niece in cold blood, must not follow him to the future.

* * *

Renee stood at the edge of the sheer drop that overlooked the docks. The overhang was not crowded that morning. She stood tall as she glanced down at the docks. She watched as Hiccup stood on the decks, seeing their guests off. Alvin seemed apologetic that morning through his body language. Edmund slouched in defeat as he made his way onto their ship. He paused on the gangplank and glanced up. Renee puffed her chest out as she held her head high with pride. Edmund sneered seeing her. He watched as Helga approached Renee from behind and draped an arm around her shoulder. He felt as though his heart broke seeing this.

Renee felt Helga rest against her as she watched the docks. Alvin began to ascend the gangplank. He slapped Edmund on the back of his head before ushering the teen onto the boat. His entourage making preparations to set sail.

"Looks like Alvin's not pleased with Edmund's loss." Helga observed.

"Or that he risked shattering a treaty between allies?" Renee had asked.

"At least I'll never see him around here anymore." Helga sighed with relief.

"I wouldn't say that exactly." Renee smiled anxiously.

"What did you do…" Helga demanded, angered.

"Well. He's the son of the chief. It would be petty of me to ban him from future politics with Berk. I lifted his exile." Renee admitted nervously. Flinching. Expecting to get hit.

"That was a noble thing you did." Helga looked down at Renee with a smile. Renee opened her eyes, hearing Helga's praise.

Thunder rolled on the winds as rain heavy clouds began to collect. Behind them, Eret approached.

"No training today," Helga looked up, feeling rain fall on her cheek. "You want to—" She was cut short.

"Renee. You've training today regardless of rain." Eret announced.

Both Renee and Helga look back to Eret. Renee sighed.

"See you later. Usual spot?" Helga asked. Kissing Renee's cut.

Renee slowly nodded, surprised by the kiss. A smile forms on her lips as she watches Helga leave. She takes one last look down at the docks. Seeing that the Outcast ship had already cast off. With a sigh, she turns to follow Eret.

* * *

Renee's jaw slammed hard into the limestone floor. She lay stunned for a few moments before pushing herself up. She chewed her jaw, trying to get feeling back into it before turning to face Eret again.

"You can't focus on your feet in a real battle. Your uncle will not give you a moment to watch your foot placement." Eret warned.

Renee rushed at him, her blade held high she slashed at him. She got a couple of hits in before he sent her flying again. Renee rolled to a stop on the soaked ice floor. She lay there, exhausted and panting. Sleet pelted the two warriors. The tiny ice shards stung as they struck Renee. And made traversing the arena difficult. But Eret seemed unfazed by the tiny inconvenience. Renee shuddered as a cold gust blew through the arena.

"Come on. Get back up." Eret pushed.

Eret's training had dramatically shifted once she told him what she had to do. He was pushing her harder than usual.

"Isn't the weather getting kinda dangerous?" Renee asked as she forced herself up. Freezing as lightening licked the skies above. She stood to face Eret once more.

"When we face the real thing, we won't have the luxury of hiding from the weather." Eret lectured.

"We're going to keep at this until you can stand on your feet." Eret announced.

Renee shrunk, and whimpered as thunder cracked over head. She didn't have this much trouble when she was dancing with Helga last night. She froze. She never once fell over when they danced a dizzying caper. She began to think back. How did she do that? What was the trick? All she could remember was staring into Helga's hypnotic sapphire eyes. She looked up at Eret, sudden realization strikes her.

"Come on. Attack!" Eret barked.

Renee charged at Eret. She looked into his chocolate eyes. She locked onto them as she slashed at him. He pulled back and thrust his blade up to block. Renee forced herself to focus on Eret's eyes. Despite how much her instinct wanted her to look away. Even when she felt her feet going inward, and she felt the urge to look down. She clenched her eyes shut before she could focus once more.

She twirled and spun like a graceful ballerina as she fought Eret. She was beginning to get the hang of sword fighting. This was the longest time she'd been able to fight anyone without being slammed to the ground. She managed to weave and leap out of Eret's reach in his attempts to flatten her.

"Better!" Eret praised. Panting heavily as he pulled his second blade out. He began to block with one and slash at Renee with the other.

Renee pulled back. She could feel her heart racing. A grin crossed her lips. She began to pick up the pace, blocking and slashing in succession. Her chest heaved as she panted. She hardly noticed the sting from the sleet anymore as she fought.

Nor had she noticed Helga watching in the bleachers above. The weather prevented her from reaching the cove. In its stead, she watched as Renee fought Eret. Amazed with how far she'd come.

"You should be inside where it's warm. You'll catch your death of cold sitting out here." Hiccup approached.

He stood over Helga and looked down. Watching as the two fought in the sleet. He frowned. But remained proud.

"She's not fallen over once." Helga watched, mesmerized by their near dance like fight.

"She's getting better. She'll be useful tomorrow." Hiccup explained.

"Tomorrow?" Helga turned her head towards him, her eyes remained on the two warriors in the arena.

"She's coming with us to search for her uncle's flagship. We need to know where he is and what we're up against. So that we can plan a course of action." Hiccup explained. Growing concerned. Helga turned back to the arena, watching as the two had locked their blades. She frowned with worry.

"Come. We should all be getting in out of this weather." Hiccup gestured for Helga to follow. Helga hesitated. But followed. Hiccup escorted her home. It looked as though even the weather would prevent her from regrouping with Renee later.

Renee struggled to push against Eret. But he had strength against her. He began pushing her back as she slid across the icy film on the floor. Renee grit her teeth as she struggled to hold against him. But she continued to slide across the floors. A large hailstone whooshed between them to land with a loud thunk. Eret and Renee had both glanced down to see the hailstone. It shattered on impact against the hard limestone floor. Eret then looked up.

"Okay, now we can call it quits." Eret yipped, pulling away from Renee.

"Good call." Renee watched as another hailstone struck nearby.

Quickly the two beat a hasty retreat. They pick up shields and hoist them over their heads in time before the hailstones came down in torrents.

* * *

The riders had been up since dark. Collecting supplies for the long scouting mission ahead of them. Renee had shuddered in the mid morning air. If she had to take a guess, she would wager that it was three o'clock. Probably four. The sun had barely begun to rise by the time they finally gathered together and took off.

The skies began to melt from dark blue to a rosy red as the sun begins to pierce the night sky. Bringing with it, hope of a new day. Visible air from her warm breath meeting the bitter cold air billowed out as Renee yawned. The warmth of a new sun was welcoming to her as she formed ranks with the riders. The sun glinted on her sword's hilt. Catching her eye. She glanced to the sword nested against her right hip. Praying she wouldn't have to resort to harming someone with it. She pray that she could hold her own that day without being a screw up. The mere thought of being caught in a sword fight between life and death crossed her thoughts. Her heart began to pound. She flinched, clenching her eyes shut. She tried to ward off the frightening thoughts.

"Are we even sure we know what we're looking for? We've been out here for hours and still no sign of any ship!" Snotlout barked. Growing frustrated with their empty search.

Renee looked down around them. Nothing but an open ocean dotted with icebergs greeted her. No sign of ships anywhere. She was amazed that her uncle was capable of keeping out of their radar. Or that it was difficult to spot a ship from the air. She wondered. If perhaps his ships might be lurking beneath an overhang from any one of the glaciers below. Which might account for them being undetectable.

"Well?" Snotlout shouted. Growing irate with each passing minute.

"I know, I know! We're all tired. But we can't give up. Ivar, is out there. Somewhere." Hiccup replied. His posture slouched. Even he knew their search was empty.

"How can we stop someone if we don't know where to look for them?" Tuff asked, leaning forward. A bored expression on his face.

"That's the whole point of this mission. This isn't a field trip." Eret spoke.

"Uh, guys…" Renee spoke up, breaking up the building argument. Thick rolling black smoke on the horizon had caught her attention.

Hiccup looked on. He grows concerned. The group bank and change course following his lead. They soar over an open ocean littered with icebergs before they reach landfall. The sickening sweet smell of charred meat grew thick the closer they neared. They drift over massive rolling snow mounds which soon gave way to the charred remains of huts. Remnants of ships in the harbor, destroyed to prevent escape. Fog blended with the heat of fires long since extinguished. Obstructing the full view of the devastation to the riders from above. Tension within the group grew as they soared over head, taking in the sight from above before they land.

"Who… or what happened?" Astrid surveyed the destruction.

The smell of burnt pine and ash choked the air. Burning ash rained down on the group as they began to spread out and explore the remains. The only thing that remained untouched by the fire, was the iron that had collapsed to the scorched earth.

Renee was frozen from atop her saddle. The sight before her transported her back to the destroyed street in Queens. She clenched her eyes tightly shut. And held back a whimper. The sound of a flag whipping violently in the morning winds caught her attention. Slowly she opened her eyes and caught sight of it. Her uncle's crest adorned the tattered banner.

Anxiously, she dismounted Thunderhead and approached it. Determined to remove it. As she neared, she gasped sharply to see that it had been embedded in the chest cavity of a viking. Their body twisted and burnt beyond recognition. A look of fear frozen in time as if they had suffered a painful death.

Renee hesitated. This was the first time she'd seen human remains. She swallowed hard and grabbed the flag staff. Closing her eyes, she yanked the flag free. She stumbled back, clutching the pole. She looked back to the charred remains and trembled. She felt as though her family lineage had been tainted.

"I don't like this…" Snotlout began to panic the further he walked in. "I _really_ , don't like this."

"Do you think there could be any survivors?" Fishlegs asked nervously. He carefully walked through the destruction of what use to be the village square. Recoiling with every cautious step he took.

"I don't think so." Eret spoke remorsefully. He pulled a singed board free, only to see charred remains in the building. Respectfully he replaced the board as he pulled away.

"What mad man is responsible for this kind of destruction?" Ruffnut had asked, backing away from a building upon seeing its contents. She let out a sharp yelp upon bumping into her brother. Startling the both of them.

It seemed every burnt down building had bodies charred beyond recognition. Leaving everyone on edge.

"I know bud. I don't like it either…" Hiccup frowned. He watched as Toothless inspected a charred building before them. Only to shake his head in disgust and look back up at him. A sympathetic whimper uttered forth. Hiccup lay a comforting hand on Toothless' head. They continued their walk through the apocalyptic scene.

Renee regrouped with her dragon and stood at the edge of the village. Still clutching onto the pole. She knew this was the work of her uncle. She held his calling card in her hands. Judging by the smoke wafting in the air from fires yet to die, he couldn't have been there no less than a day before. She closed her eyes and looked away. She only hoped Jet wasn't at the helm of this attack.

The riders once again took to the air, leaving the death and destruction behind them. The further away from the archipelago they went, the more they faced similar sites. Bodies left barricaded in buildings that were lit afire. Ships destroyed to prevent escape. At each destroyed village, the same flag flew in victory. And each flag was removed out of respect for the dead.

Renee remained stoic the rest of that morning. Her anger seething just beneath the surface. She hardly noticed Ruff and Tuff flanking her.

"I had no idea how destructive your uncle was." Tuff tried to strike up a conversation. Hoping to break the eerie silence.

"That monster is not my uncle." Renee made the choice to disown the man as her family. Even she herself had no idea what he was capable of. She merely feared him simply due to his size and aggression. But to find the remnants of his destruction. She had a new reason to fear the man. She thought back on having left Berk unattended. Her brows narrowed as she grit her teeth.

"We should head back! I don't feel right leaving Berk vulnerable like this…" Renee shouted up ahead. She understood they started out looking for her uncle. But all this devastation left her on edge.

"It's your call, Hiccup." Eret glanced toward him. Even he agreed they should turn back. Leaving Berk vulnerable to attack while they sought after a mad man wasn't the wisest move.

Hiccup stared ahead in thought. He didn't like what they had discovered that morning at all. He glanced down at Toothless who looked back at him with worry.

"Alright… Let's head back." He agreed.

* * *

"We need to let them know." Renee broke the silence once they returned to Berk. She watched as the others dispersed around her.

"If we're facing war, we need to be prepared to confront Ivar." She continued.

"We can't afford a panic to set within the village." Hiccup frowned. He was still reeling from seeing the devastation himself. He had doubts they could face this man and make it out unscathed.

"So what… We just wait for him to show up at our doorstep and destroy us like all those innocent people?" She demanded. Growing irate. She was tired of him wallowing in self pity. He acted as if the war was already over. And they lost. Her anger finally ruptured. And she was taking it out on the wrong person.

"I thought chieftains were suppose to be brave. To face whatever threatens those under their watch head on. Not run away like a dog with its tail between his legs." Renee shouted. On the verge of tears. She thought she found someone to look up to. Someone who was more of a chief than Ivar. But in the wake of events, she began to believe she failed that too.

"There's nothing more we can do. We don't know what we're facing to work out a plan. We're not too sure if Ivar is headed for Berk." Hiccup explained calmly. He understood Renee was upset. She had every right to be after what they witnessed.

"I will talk to the council about what we found." Hiccup tried to remain calm. Hoping this bit of news would at least calm her. He watched as Renee backed off before racing up the slope. Thunderhead tailed after his rider.

"I tried to tell you she was trouble." Astrid approached. Staring at a despondent Hiccup before her.

"And now she's brought war on us. Who knows what else." She continued.

"Not helping." Hiccup sighed. Hearing his fiancé berate him.

"I just don't know what else to do. What would my dad do?" He looked to her for support.

"He would have told you the same thing." Astrid said.

"All we can do is tighten patrol and hope for the best." Astrid offered.

* * *

Renee ran. She didn't know where to go that she could be alone. Or escape her memories. She held her emotions back as she ran blindly through the village. She hardly acknowledged Helga as she rushed past.

"Renee?" Helga looked on, watching as she darted through a crowd and up the steep stairwell. Her dragon followed close behind. Helga glanced back from which she came before following after her.

Her throat burned with the threat of tightening. Making swallowing difficult. Her heart pounded. Painfully skipping several beats as she pushed her legs forward. Renee ignored the pain in her muscles as she strained them to carry her through the woods. Tears had begun to spill down her cheeks as she burst through a brake of brush and out into a clearing.

She finally slowed until she staggered to her knees. Panting. She thought she had her destiny clear. That she was to face her uncle. But she felt helpless after seeing his destruction.

In a sudden burst of anger, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Forcing out all her bottled up anger in one emotional shout.

"Why am I here? I'm just a coward. I can't protect them! I can barely protect myself…" She sobbed, looking to the sky. Hoping the Gods would listen. Nothing but silence. She slouched and lowered her heavy head. Her gaze fell upon her hands. She looked them over. They were no longer the soft fair skin of someone who was raised being waited on. They had callouses and had grown rough from use. Her nails had dirt embedded beneath them and for once she wasn't panicking about it.

The images of the charred remains she found that morning entered her mind. Haunting her. She found herself trembling. Fearing her friends, or worse, she would wind up like that. She huddled tight as she lay on the floor. Whimpering softly. Unaware that Thunderhead had followed her and come to stand watch over her.

"For someone short, she's fast when she wants to be…" Helga huffed. She followed Renee through the village and lost her halfway through the forest.

She had wandered aimlessly, looking for where Renee might've ran through. A sudden loud scream had caught her attention. Knowing where to look, Helga began to run in the direction of the shout.

She peered through the brush carefully and found Renee curled up in a tight ball. Huddled beneath her dragon. She emerged slow. Timidly she approached. Her eyes stayed warily on the reptile. Uncertain. She hunched down, and crawled to Renee before she pulled the trembling ball into her arms.

Helga looked on in shock to see a frozen state of terror in Renee's eyes. She pulled her closer, resting her head against her chest. She wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"The Gods must hate me." Renee finally spoke. Still trembling like a leaf.

"Why would you say that?" Helga asked softly. Looking down at her.

"They thrust a great burden on me that I must face. I don't think I can stand up to him anymore." Renee whimpered.

"Your uncle?" Helga flinched when Renee's fear grew into hatred.

"That monster is not my uncle," Renee grit her teeth as she growled. "What I saw today… They were locked in their homes. They were burnt alive! I fear he might bring that here." Renee panicked.

"You're right. I am a coward that's afraid of her own shadow. I've been afraid all of my life. Of trying anything new for as long as I can remember. Sure when my parents weren't off galavanting about with their business, they tried to help me. But I was afraid of everything because it looked too hard to do!" Renee sobbed.

"I'm tired of being afraid all the time." Renee frowned. Her head rest against Helga as she stared at nothing in particular.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up like this. That's my job. But you can't blame the Gods for this. We're only human. We alone make our decisions." Helga lectured. Stroking Renee's head.

Renee sighed. She absorbed all that Helga said and thought about it long and hard. She had made her decision about facing the man she once called uncle. She couldn't back down now after finding her answer.

"What if we face him, together?" Helga offered.

"No," Renee pulled herself up to her feet. She stood resolute. "I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt fighting my battles." Renee looked down at Helga.

"Promise me, if he comes. You will hide," Renee knelt down and took Helga's hands into hers. They trembled as she gripped them tight. "Promise." She begged. Helga hesitated. She normally wasn't one to run from a good fight. But she could see in Renee's eyes she was terrified of this one.

"I promise," Helga admitted. She was caught by surprise when Renee pulled her into a hug. "But what are you going to do?" Helga then asked, realizing Renee was likely planning something stupid. She stands, watching Renee.

"I'm going to find my uncle. And hopefully lure him away from Berk." Renee pauses at her dragon's side.

"What if someone comes looking for you?" Helga asks, worried.

"Make something up. You're good at that." Renee forced a smile. But under the surface she was petrified of what she was about to do.

"Stay safe out there." Helga pulled Renee into a kiss before letting her go.

Renee looked back once more before hoisting herself up into her saddle and taking to the winds.


	9. Attack on Berk

**Author's note** : This is one of the most busiest chapters I've written. As well as the longest. Clocking in at 10k words! It was also a lot of fun!

* * *

She faced a vast open sea before her. The cold afternoon air stung her face as she whooshed through the air at breakneck speeds. She flew onward, undisturbed. Her brows furrowed. She tried to concentrate on her mission. But feeling freedom, she couldn't help enjoy the moment despite herself.

She guides Thunderhead lower. They bank and fly level with the sea. She looks back, watching in amazement as they kick up a wake from Thunderhead's speed. She lets out a whoop of joy as Thunderhead climbs skyward. He kicked up a spray of water from the ocean as he changed course. Renee reaches out, palm extended she tries to catch the spray mid flight. Thunderhead's wings beat powerfully with each breath.

Once Thunderhead reached a height, he tucks his wings against him and begins to free fall. Enjoying the freedom as much as his rider. He begins to dip and spin playfully in free fall before snapping his wings open. Renee let's out a shout of surprise. She grabs her helmet and holds onto it as she tucks herself against her saddle.

She glances out. In the distance, a disturbance in the waters. The surface churns and swells. She looks on, watching. A scauldron suddenly breaches the waters. Flinging another sea dragon into the air to disorient it. Their hunting strategies like that of an orca hunting seal. She remembers Hiccup's warning. Of flying too near those dragons when they were hungry. She makes a mental note not to fly near the pod and admires them from the distance.

Renee flies for what felt like hours as the minutes rolled by. Still no sign of any ship. She grows frustrated.

"I would think that being in the viking age, you would see a lot of," A shape in the distance catches her attention. Set adrift in the ice flow far ahead. A familiar schooner sails defiantly as it carved through the ice. "Ship!" Renee tucked against Thunderhead and flew onward.

She passed a cluster of sea-stacks on her journey to the schooner. Her attention focussed on the schooner. She did not see the hunting party lurking in the shadows of the sea-stacks. They eye her before they break cover and follow after.

As Renee neared the schooner, she could see the crest on the sail. It was indeed Jet's ship. She had hoped that he would be aboard. Giving her hope that she could retrieve her journal. A shriek behind drew her attention. She looked over her shoulder. Gasping. Tailing after her were five dragon riders. She didn't recognize them from Berk. Leading her to believe they were Du'món riders.

"Alright Thunderhead. Let's put Chief Hiccup's training to good use." She spoke in confidence, tucking herself against her saddle.

They change course. She looks over her shoulder. As she had hoped, the riders followed. She looks forward. Eyeing the sea-stacks she gets an idea. She leads them into a dangerous slalom course. Four follow her in while the fifth falls back and changes course.

She looks on anxiously ahead as they near a narrow arch. With Thunderhead's speed they're quickly approaching it. She puts her faith in Thunderhead as he tucks his wings against him. He dives for it. He spins through the arch and pops out on the other side. A perfect maneuver. Renee clung tightly to the saddle. Gasping. She looks over her shoulder. Watching as three riders crest the arch. One of them hits the ridge and plummets.

A stack topples over ahead of them as they near. Crumbling from the ravages of weather. Thunderhead dives below and comes out on the other side. Avoiding catastrophe. They continue onward as they dip, roll, and dive, performing dangerous maneuvers. The opposing riders can't keep up. They crash, slam, and smash left and right into the jutting island obstacles. Renee lets out a shout as they clear the dangerous terrain. She throws her fists up in the air, victorious as she looks to see that she had lost all four of the riders. But victory is short lived. The fifth dragon rider comes into view and catches up with her.

Renee watches anxiously as Thunderhead kicks up speed. She tried to out maneuver him in open air. But the other rider was on the back of a Monstrous Nightmare. He was faster, but his maneuvering capabilities were slow. He was soon able to catch up to her as he flanked her overhead. He reaches down. Renee ducks against her dragon and flies out of reach. The man growled, but remains persistent.

The rider gains on her again. This time he's able to snatch her. He wraps his arm around her neck and pulls. Renee cries out in fear. She clings onto her saddle. The rider begins to pull away. Renee struggles to hang on but loses grip. And soon, she's dangling off the side of the Nightmare's neck! She tries to shout. But the grip around her neck tightens. Restricting air flow.

"Your uncle demands your audience. Alive. Or dead." The man snarled. His lips curled into a twisted smile as he looked down at her.

"I should thank you for that journal of yours. It's increased our ranks tenfold. And now we know Berk's defenses! Your savage friends won't know what hit them when Ivar attacks!" The man gloated. Laughing with delight at the thought of victory over their enemies.

Renee struggled in his grasp as she choked. Her eyes fell on her sword at her hip. She reached down. Her hand trembled as she stretched out to it. Tears spilled as she gasped and grabbed a hold of her blade. With the strength she could muster, she rammed the pommel into the man's face. He let out a yowl in pain as she was let go. She clung to his saddle as she looked down. Thunderhead flew beneath her. She looked up as the man clutched onto his bleeding nose. Sheathing her blade, she let go.

She landed on Thunderhead, missing her saddle. She clung tightly to him as she struggled to reach her saddle. She shouted in panic as the man grabbed for her again.

"I was going to spare your life. But now I think he'd appreciate seeing you dead." The man snarled. His hand grasped her tunic, yanking her back. Renee reaches into her boot and pulls out her dagger. She lashes out at the rider. He pulls back, avoiding the dagger. Letting her go.

Freed. Renee pushed herself up using Thunderhead's thigh, she climbed back into her saddle. She tucks her dagger back into her boot. She wasn't sure how she was going to lose this rider. He was hot on her trail. And like Edmund, was not going to give up. As they soared onward, Renee spotted a familiar disturbance. An idea began to form.

"I trust you, do you trust me?" She leaned over to the side and looked to her dragon. He glanced back towards her.

"This is the only way." She promised, laying a hand on his neck. She began to steer him towards the churning swells.

As they descend, she began to pray. Hoping which ever deity was listening that they grant her safe passage. She was terrified. Her concerns were more on their survival. The swirling waters grew closer and closer.

"Now, Thunderhead!" She throws her weight into the back of the saddle and pulls the handlebars back. Thunderhead snaps his wings and pivots into the air in a ninety degree climb. Before reaching the seething waters.

Being on a Monstrous Nightmare, the other rider was unable to maneuver in time. A scauldron breached the surface and clamped down on the haunch of his dragon. The Nightmare screams in panic. It unleashes its liquid napalm-like fire in futile attempts to break free. The dragon is dragged into the waters as it struggles against its captor. Its rider leaps from the saddle and into the frigid waters below. He struggles to swim for it but the icy waters slow him down as hypothermia begins to take over. He stopped as another scauldron rose from the depths of the ocean before him. He looked up at it. And for a brief moment, the gigantic predator stared back at him. It soon lowered its head. Jaws opened wide, showing an array of jagged teeth. The man screams in fear as the jaws clamp down on him and drag him under water.

Renee looks back. Watching as both dragon and rider are dragged beneath the surface. A blast of bubbles erupts on the surface, followed by a mass pool of blood. Revealing their fate. Renee exhales sharply, and looks away with a heavy head. She utters a small prayer for the fallen before turning her attention back at the ship. It was an empty vessel set adrift to lure her out.

"Let's head home. We won't find Ivar out here." She spoke to Thunderhead who chirped in response. He was more than eager to return.

* * *

Helga returned to the village. Her mind elsewhere. Not being able to be out there with Renee to protect her was frustrating. Helga wasn't even sure if she would be able to come up with a lie to cover her while she was gone. She had hardly noticed Hiccup until she bumped into him. She backed up, freezing in panic.

"Helga, you haven't seen Renee have you?" He looked to her.

She gaped at him, frozen. She wasn't sure what to say. She tightly clenched her mouth shut and shook her head. He sighed heavily.

"If you find her, please. Let her know that I'm looking for her." He asked.

"Is, everything alright?" Helga asked.

"Well," Hiccup stalls. Trying to think of a covering lie. "Let's just say she's, feeling a bit homesick. She's been… cranky lately." Hiccup lied. Forcing a smile. Helga gives him a suspicious stare.

"Hiccup!" Valka interrupts. Both Helga and Hiccup look up towards Valka as she flies in on Cloudjumper. She is flanked by a team of auxiliary riders.

"We've got trouble approaching on the Southern horizon." Valka warns. Hiccup and Toothless exchange glances.

Hiccup approaches the southern most cliff of Berk. He squints as he scans the horizon before pulling his spyglass out.

"Du'món…" Hiccup spoke, recognizing the crest on the largest ship. A flotilla of some forty ships sail clustered nearest the flagship. A war horn sounds in the distance steadily and carries across on the winds to reach the shores of Berk.

The council approaches Hiccup, shocked and dismayed at the sight. Helga quickly catches up to stand beside her uncle. She looks out over the horizon. Gasping at the intimidating sight.

"I hope you've got a plan, Hiccup." Gobber spoke, looking between him and the haunting scene on the horizon.

"Get the elderly and the children to the Meade Hall. Mom, gather every available auxiliary rider and meet with us. Everyone else, be prepared to fight. These strangers won't fight fair. So be on your guard." Hiccup took command.

"Righty-o. You heard him lads!" Gobber turned to spread the orders as the council break. Valka takes off, followed by her team to gather the rest of the riders.

"You ain't an auxiliary rider yet, missy. You're going to the Meade Hall with the others." Spitelout grabbed Helga by the shoulder and began to drag her away.

Helga pouted as she was pulled back. But went compliantly. She gave the sky one final glance. Watching as several riders take wing to regroup with Hiccup and the other riders. She wished she could join the fight. But she had made a promise to stay safe.

* * *

Ivar stood at the prow of his ship as Berk came into view. He inhaled deeply as he stared at the formidable settlement before him. It was more than he ever imagined. He was staring at the very source of childhood stories his father spoke of.

"Sir. The scouting party has returned." Jet approached, watching the intimidating man. He stared out at the settlement before them.

"It's magnificent, isn't it? The stuff of legends sits before us. The jewel of the barbaric archipelago." The man was beside himself with joy. Like a child on Christmas morning.

"Sir?" Jet questioned as he neared, looking out at the settlement to see what it was that Ivar saw in the isle before them. All he saw was another, although slightly advanced, primitive settlement.

"All my life I thought they were stories my father told me to pacify my wild behavior. Barbarians that ride atop the devils themselves. Lead by the green eyed monster on the back of a black devil. And now I can finally have revenge." Ivar regaled. Chuckling to himself with joy.

"Has your scouting party returned with my niece?" He turned to look at Jet.

"I'm afraid they returned empty-handed. And… minus one rider. She's changed sir. She's become daring. She led a man to his death." Jet explained, growing worried. He knew how Ivar reacted to bad news if it didn't benefit him somehow. Alarm flashes in Ivar's eyes.

"She's become feral," Ivar scowled. "Have them bring her to me upon capture. ALIVE. I will take care of her myself. Commands still stand. Regroup with the others and await my signal." Ivar commanded.

"Aye, sir." Jet nodded and turned to rejoin the others below. As he crosses the main deck, he glances out once more at the island. They were clearing the waters at a fast pace as they were approaching two goliath monoliths in the bay. Renee's words echoed in his mind. Making him think back on all the lives lost to Ivar's purge. Her words resurfaced. It was more common now as he thought back on those they had senselessly slaughtered. Sighing, he continued his journey to the hold where the other riders awaited command.

"Ready the canons!" Ivar thundered over the war horn as they passed by the two stone monoliths.

* * *

"Oh my Thor…" Astrid exclaimed, looking out at the scene before her. The army fleet zeroed in on Berk. What once was thought to be forty ships has doubled in the last hour. The village gathered at the southern cliff. Looking on in shock and worry as the war horn ceased.

The large flagship turned its course and aligned with the isle. A thunderous explosion rocked the bay. In an instant, docked ships explode on impact. Canon slugs shatter ships into millions of splinters. Several more blasts go off in succession. Destroying what's left of the ships. Preventing escape on sea.

"What do we do, Hiccup?" Eret and the others look towards him for guidance.

"Take out as many ships as you can. Do not let them make landfall. Don't get caught." Hiccup took to his saddle, raising his voice loud enough for his horde to hear.

"What about Renee?" Fishlegs asked, realizing she was still absent.

"We will have to fight without her. Stay safe up there." Hiccup looked to his friends as he flipped his helmet down over his head. He then took flight.

They looked around at each other. The devastation they saw at the settlements that morning still fresh on their minds. They knew if they couldn't come out of this one, Berk would bare witness to the same fate.

Astrid sat atop her saddle in silence. Though her fears calm, she still felt as though the child betrayed them and threw them to the wolves. That even as they face their darkest hour, the child still fled. What hurt her the most was that she disappeared right before the ships came into view. Astrid felt as though she had the truth she sought all along. That they were putting their trust into someone they didn't know, only to be abandoned.

"You heard Hiccup. We protect our own." Astrid spoke up.

* * *

Ivar paced the forecastle while scanning the skies anxiously. Behind him stood a mounted contraption wrapped in cloth. He watches as dragons take to the sky in a colorful array of beauty and force from the island. They swarm over his ships and begin to strafe them. Destroying them in succession wave after wave with their blasts.

Ivar growls, and turns. He strides across the deck to the mast and begin pulling levers along a switchboard. One by one, trapdoors fall inward exposing the cargo bay. Dragons emerge, carrying on their backs his own men. Ivar watches as Jet emerges from the nearest trapdoor.

"You know what to do!" Ivar ordered through his teeth. He watched as Jet nods in affirmation and took to the sky alongside the others.

"Don't fail me…" He growled. He marches back to the forecastle. He watches as his own riders lock into combat with those from Berk. As long as the dragon riders rode unopposed, his ships would never make it to shore. He would be unable to purge this island.

A banshee like scream builds, drawing Ivar's attention. He watches as a black figure darts through the mass. A ship explodes in a blinding flash of light. Then disappears amidst the chaos once more.

"The black devil himself." Ivar grinned as he grabbed the cloth and threw it off. Revealing a mounted canon.

He takes behind the weapon and begins to scan the skies through the canon's scope. He grins eagerly. Then he sees it. The black figure nears. He hears the familiar banshee wailing as it builds up for another blast. He smirks, shifting his shoulders eagerly.

"I don't think so pal!" A voice calls out from above. Sticky napalm-like fire splashes across the forecastle and up onto the mounted canon. Ivar pulls back in time to see a red blur land on top of the already burning weapon. Hookfang wraps his claws around the weapon, twists, and breaks it free of its mount before taking off. The weapon is thrown into the icy waters before Snotlout rejoins the others. Chanting his victory. Ivar watches, anger seething just below the surface before turning. Passing a fire brigade who worked tirelessly to put out the remaining fires. Plan A failed. If he was to succeed, he would have to lure the devil out of hiding. He would need to go into enemy territory.

* * *

"Hey!" Ruff shouts, the twins narrowly missing a dive bombing rider.

"Where'd they all come from!?" Tuff shouts, looking around to see opposing riders clashing with their forces.

With the riders distracted, ships began to dock. Du'món clan members began their ascent onto Berk.

"There's too many! They're already on Berk!" Eret shouted.

"We need to split and head off the invading forces!" Astrid shouted.

"How? They've got us penned in like sheep!" Snotlout shouted.

"Ruff, Tuff. Get them to chase you. Make them mad!" Astrid ordered.

"Oh, I love that idea!" Tuff shouted with glee. Ruff cracked her knuckles.

The riders break. And spread out. The twins fly towards a couple of invaders who eye them suspiciously.

"Hey dear sister," Tuff called out to Ruff in a loud audible voice. "What do you call an outsider flat on his back?"

"I dunno brother. What?" Ruff looked towards him, the pair sharing the same wicked smirk as they look between each other.

"LOSER!" Tuffnut shouted at the invaders. The men scowl and begin to give chase, breaking a hole in ranks large enough for the rest of the riders to break through.

"I can't believe that worked!" Tuff shouted. Watching as the invaders chase after them.

"A little too well!" Ruff replied.

"Time we gas em!" Tuff smirked.

"An excellent idea. Barf. If you will." Ruff gestured to her dragon.

Barf begins to spew gas until a smokescreen is formed behind the riders. Tuff watched, patiently waiting until their tailgaters were in the cloud. A hand signal from Tuff and Belch ignites the gas cloud. Sparking an impressive explosion with the invaders still inside. They're tossed about in the explosion and left dazed. Allowing the twins to break from their pursuit with a victorious shout.

* * *

Renee lay against her saddle, deep in thought. A sigh escaped her lips as she picked at a thread. She was disheartened that she couldn't find her uncle. She wanted to prevent tension. But the threat of an attack on Berk was too strong to continue her search.

"This hero gig isn't all it's cracked up to be." She whined. A blast echoed in the distance, catching her attention as she neared Berk. She sat up in her saddle. Alert.

"Thunder…?" She wondered. She looked into the sky. Nothing but clear skies. As she rounded the tallest peak of Berk, she saw it. His flagship in the bay, surrounded by his fleet of a hundred or so cutters. She could see his dragon riders already clashing with Berk's. While his foot soldiers already made landfall.

"Ivar…" She gasped. Her eyes narrowed and began to pick up speed.

* * *

Astrid tried to break from the swarm as they began herding them into a corner. Two opposing riders had flown up on her, extending a net between them. They snared both her and Stormfly.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted as she tried to free herself amidst Stormfly's panic thrashing.

Before Hiccup could turn to her aid, a dark figure rounded Berk. It rocketed by at a dizzying speed. The figure withdrew their blade and steered their dragon into a barrel roll. As they crest the riders, they sliced through the netting. Freeing both Stormfly and Astrid. Finally freed, Astrid righted Stormfly to rejoin the others. Looking to see who her savior was.

"Was that…" Snotlout watched as the figure made a hard turn before rejoining them.

"Renee?" Hiccup watched. Surprised by her maneuvers.

"Renee Baxter, reporting for duty and awaiting orders!" She spoke obediently. Saluting Hiccup as she held onto her blade with a firm grip. Hiccup smiled beneath his helmet.

"Spread out and disable his riders. I'll confront Ivar." Hiccup ordered.

"Hiccup, wait! He won't listen to reason. I've spent all but two days with the monster. He's not going to sit down and have afternoon tea with you." Renee warned. Worried for her friend.

"I've got to try." Hiccup was hard set on this. He wanted to end this as peaceful as he could, for Renee's sake.

"Please… Be careful. And Hiccup. I'm sorry." She watched on with worry as Hiccup and Toothless climbed higher.

* * *

Viktor and Pudge eye the guarded doors of the Meade Hall. Bucket and Ack stood watch, protecting those inside. Crestfallen expressions fell on the boy's faces. They wanted nothing more than to be out there fighting with the others.

"We're auxiliary trainees. We should be out there!" Pudge barked.

"It's not fair." Viktor whined.

"I think I know of an idea on how we can get past the guards." Pudge began to conspire with Viktor as the two huddled. Whispering among themselves. Seeing the two colluding, Helga's brows narrowed.

"I hope you two aren't planning on getting out of here. Chief Hiccup won't like it." Helga approached them. Having seen just how scared Renee was speaking of her uncle had her worried about being out there.

"Don't you want to be out there? To prove your worth to your uncle?" Pudge winked towards Viktor before looking at Helga.

"You know I want to get out there more than ever. But—" She was cut short.

"But what? This isn't because of your love affair with the outsider is it?" Viktor stepped towards Helga. Startling Helga.

"This has nothing to do with that." Helga objected, growing irritable.

"Face it Helga. You've grown soft since the holmgang," Viktor advanced, getting in her face as his voice rose. "The entire village knows you've been romancing the hiccup!" He glanced towards the door. The guards were beginning to look in their direction. He then looked back towards Helga. Her fists were trembling at her sides. He smirks.

"If you don't shut up and get out of my face, I'm going to make you eat those words." Helga warned through tightly clenched teeth. She tried to remain calm. But she couldn't hold her temper for much longer. And Viktor was pushing her patience.

"She brought this war on us! I wouldn't be surprised if Astrid was right about her all along. You know what that would make you? A traitor to your people!" Viktor crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her smugly.

In a flash, he's knocked over backwards to the floor. Helga stands, fist raised. She sneered down at him with seething anger. Pudge backed off, beginning to question the validity of his plan.

"I warned you." Helga hissed. She towered over Viktor who looked up at her.

He grabbed his jaw and moved it. Testing it. He rose to his feet and plowed into her. Helga stumbles back. She dodged his fist left, then right. She socks him across his jaw again. Viktor staggers back. He shakes his head, clearing the daze. He then growls and rushes her. He slams full force into her. The two fall back over a bench and into the crowd of huddled elderly and children. The crowd parts. Younger children hide behind taller adults in fear as they watch the two teens duke it out between them.

"Face it, it's always been about you!" Viktor snarled. Throwing a punch at Helga.

The guards quickly rush in and try to quell the fight. As Bucket tries to reach for Viktor, he's socked by Helga. He stumbles back and into an elder. The elder is pushed into another, more curmudgeon elder.

"Oy! Watch yer feet you ox!" The elder man shouted, throwing a punch at him. His target ducked out of the way, only for him to hit another nearby elder.

"Who you calling an ox you overgrown lawn gnome!" The woman snarled and turned her attention on him upon being struck.

As the guards are breaking up Helga and Viktor, they look up. Exhausted expressions on their faces. The elders had broken out into a frenzied mess of fighting. Viktor smirks to see their plan had worked and grabbed Helga by the wrist. The two sneak by the guards who rush passed them to dispatch the fighting elderly.

"I can't believe that worked!" Viktor excitedly shouted once the three were out of the Meade Hall. He looked to either side of him to see Helga and Pudge staring on with wide eyes. He looked to where they were and saw it for himself.

Du'món invaders were clashing with their warriors. Battle cries and shouts overpower the sounds of metal against metal. Hooligans were being pushed back despite their forces and efforts. Ivar's invaders were quick to disarming them. They worked together like well tuned cogs in a machine. They throw disarmed Hooligans into readily available huts. Where they barricade the doors shut to prevent escape. Those locked in the huts pound without effect on the doors. Trying to escape.

"I think we made a huge mistake…" Viktor whimpered. Feeling his stomach flip over on itself. The three duck down low and crawl their way to a back alley. They tuck in behind debris to hide as Du'món warriors march by.

"What do you mean _we_?" Helga snarled. Hushing as an invader comes to a stop nearby. Scanning his surroundings before marching off.

"This was _your_ idea. _YOU_ dragged _me_ into this." Helga objected.

"We're getting creamed out here." Pudge grew anxious. Watching in fear as another Hooligan was thrown into a hut.

"I don't understand. Why are they throwing them into huts? What's their end game…?" Pudge questioned, observing their fighting tactics. Helga knew exactly why. Renee had told her their findings. She grew worried.

"Who cares, we need to go back to the Meade Hall. Now!" Viktor whined.

"This was your idea. You wanted to fight in this war? Well there it is!" Helga grabbed Viktor by his shirt collar. She gestured towards the fighting before them. He looked up at her, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he sniffled sympathetically.

"Just as I thought. All talk. But when the opportunity presents itself. You're a coward." Helga berated him, letting him go.

"We're out here now thanks to you. And now it looks like it's up to us to even the playing field." Helga took command. Seeing that both boys were terrified.

An arrow tip had soon drawn Helga's attention as she crawled over to an abandoned crate. She rummages through it as an idea forms.

"I've got a plan." Helga stated. Pulling rope and an arrow out of the crate, she turned to face her teammates. Presenting them with her finds.

* * *

Renee broke free of the swarm and dove for Berk. Looking behind her, she could see that she already collected a couple of riders. They tailed after her, following her every move and begin to close in.

"Two Nadders against one. Not very fair odds. It's time they learned why I named you Thunderhead," She looks to Thunderhead, placing a gentle hand on his neck. "Time to bring the Thunder!" Renee shouts confidently. Thunderhead shook his mighty head and discharged a fearsome roar. He then snapped his wings. Kicking up speed.

Thunderhead begins to change course and snaps into a ninety degree climb. Renee hangs on as she hunches into her saddle. Already anticipating the wild ride in store. Her body sways in time with Thunderhead's powerful muscles as he continues to climb higher.

Renee looked back. Watching as Thunderhead tucks his wings against him. They begin to plummet. Renee is able to see their stunned expressions as she free falls between them on her dragon. A smug smirk crosses her lips as she salutes them in passing. The men snap out of their awe and change their course. They watch as the pair roll, loop, and dive playfully. Almost mocking them with their defiance. When it looks like they would crash into the island, Thunderhead surprises them. He opens his wings and glides on the speed he'd picked up.

Renee let's out an excited whoop as they soar between buildings with ease. Trusting Thunderhead to lead the chase. They make another turn through the village. She could see Du'món invaders backing a group of Hooligans into a corner. She tucked against her saddle and steered Thunderhead lower. She emits a shrill banshee war cry. Thunderhead plows through several men like a bulldozer with his snout. They fall over, giving the vikings the upper hand. She looks back, smiling to see them cheering her on as she passes through.

"Alright, time to lose these guys." She grew more serious.

* * *

"Ready?" Helga looked to Viktor and Pudge on either side of her.

"Got the spoiled Yak's milk and rotten eggs?" She asked. Seeing the boys were already carrying a sack filled with loaded water balls.

"It's go time." Helga smirked as she lifted her bow. The boys followed in unison.

They nocked rope tied arrows, drew back, and loosed them. They soared in a majestic arc. Before collectively lodging tight into their targeted roofs on the plaza below. Tied to a sturdy wind vine, the three wrap leather straps over their ropes and take off. Soaring over the fighting below them.

Viktor breaks away from the group and lands on an adjacent roof as Pudge lands opposite him. They hop down like graceful chimpanzees descending the roofs and get into position. Viktor looses another rope tied arrow aimed at the other building Pudge was hiding. Pudge grabs the arrow and quickly lays the rope between the main path. They hunker down and watch as invaders march through, chasing their own through the trap. Soon as Hooligans were safely through the pass, the boys pulled back on the rope once the invaders were on top of it. They watch as they fall over their trap.

"I thought you were suppose to be invaders, but I see you're laying down on the job!" Viktor shouts as the boys hop out from their hiding spot. The men begin to right themselves and turn. Growling to see the two boys mooning them.

"Can't catch us!" Pudge mocked. Patting his backside.

They quickly give chase. The boys flee through the alleys. Luring them through a maze of tight turns and passageways. Pudge narrowly makes it through a tight pathway following Viktor. Struggling at first but manages to get out of reach just in time before a Du'món invader makes a dive for him. The man winds up stuck and shouts curses at the two boys who look back on the other side. They're panting and out of breath and laugh at the struggling outsider. But they continue their journey. They begin to climb a tall building, reaching the rooftop.

"Well?" Helga was already waiting for them.

"Got their attention. They should be coming around any moment trying to catch up with us." Pudge panted. He's exhausted, but he quickly gets into position with the other two on the edge of the roof over looking the path. Loaded water balls in hand, they watch for their tailgaters.

The invaders come around the corner right on cue. They march through, irate at this point. The man that was stuck in the tight path, stood at the helm of the group. He was seething with rage by now as he looked for the back way in. A whistle from above catches his attention. He looks up with a sneer on his lips.

"Oh boys," Helga speaks in a seductive manner. "Looking for us?" She tosses a water ball in the air to catch it.

The man approaches the building and is about to try and climb it, only to have a wave of water balls come down at them. The ammunition pummels the men left and right and explode on impact. They back off. The putrid smell of the concoction too strong for their sensitive noses. One man was already climbing the building. Determined. Helga looks down, seeing their stalker growing closer. She cocks her arm back and throws it down at him. It lands square in the middle of his face and explodes into his eyes and mouth. The man lets out a blood curdling scream as the pain of the smell and taste overpowered him. The group retreats. Screaming as they flee.

"Right in the eyes! Yeah!" Pudge high fives Viktor in victory. Seeing Helga's one hit wonder.

Helga smirks as she watches the men retreating. She was proud of her accomplishments. A familiar shout caught her attention as she looked up. She could see her uncle was struggling against a group of the invaders. He fought hard against them with his ax. But he was overpowered. They disarm him and begin to herd him closer and closer to a hut. Clenching her teeth, Helga slid off the roof with the grace of a skateboarder. Landing roughly, she withdraws her own ax and rushes them.

* * *

Ivar docked against the destroyed harbor. And began his ascent up the winding docks. His boots sank into the mud cliffs of Berk as he finally made landfall. He watched as his men fought valiantly against the savages. He turned his attention. Screams of pain could be heard coming over the hill. He frowned upon seeing his men retreating. He reaches out and knocks the man off his feet as he passed by. He landed with a loud thud on his back. He squinted as he looked up. Gasping to see Ivar.

"You're going to let a bunch of heathens scare you off!?" Ivar roared.

"Th-they're using chemical warfare… sir!" The man cried in pain. Struggling to wipe his eyes free of the horrid stench. But it's of no use. He can still smell and taste it.

"Either get back in there, or burn with them!" He threatened.

The man had scooted back and rose to his feet. Swallowing. He turned with his unit and resumed their orders. Ivar watched as his men returned to the fray. As his eyes followed them, he caught glimpse of the great doors in the cliffside. A greedy, toothy grin soon replaced his disapproving scowl. He began to make his ascent up the hill. The sound of an approaching dragon caught his attention. He looked up. His brows narrowed to go with his already sinister grin.

"Ivar. Stop! It doesn't have to be like this." Hiccup called out as he hovered before Ivar. Removing his helmet. He looked the tyrant over and could see exactly why Renee feared this man. By viking standards he was of normal size, but to someone from Renee's time he was a giant.

"We don't want to fight you. But we—" Hiccup is cut off by the sound of Ivar's chuckling. Leaving him to watch the man with concern. Toothless growls in warning. Feeling unease in the man's presence.

"My this is fascinating. The very barbarian that my father spoke of. Doesn't want to fight!" Ivar thundered.

"We will fight you. If we have to." Hiccup replied, brows furrowing.

"I'm merely here to finish off a pest problem." He glances up, watching his niece riding overhead on a dark purple Deadly Nadder. Two of his own riders closing in on her.

"And if I'm to collect a few new dragons to add to my growing army of riders. Then so be it." He calmly stated. Hiccup didn't like the way this sounded.

"Leave Berk and we'll —" Hiccup was knocked out of his saddle with a cry. Toothless was pinned to the ground and struggled against Ivar's strength. Hiccup rolled up against a cluster of rocks as he looked up to see that Ivar pulled out a staff. Maces attached to both ends. Making it a formidable weapon. It held Toothless down.

"Enough talk." Ivar stated, only to stare in surprise. Hiccup rose to his feet and held in his hands a flaming blade.

"Very well then." He rushed at Hiccup.

Ivar attacked first, swinging down on his staff. Hiccup managed to barely parry his attack. Ivar's speed and strength overwhelming his own. He thrust at Hiccup's midsection. Hiccup managed to leap upon a nearby rocky ledge as he found himself on the defense.

"My father use to tell me stories." Ivar climbed the ledge and slashed his weapon at Hiccup who again blocked with his blade.

"Of Odin's barbarian horde." He lifts his staff up, blocking an attack by Hiccup.

"These barbarians rode on the backs of dragons. They kidnapped naughty children and enslaved them for eternity in hel. These heathens were lead by a green eyed monster that commanded a black dragon. Who's eyes pierced your very soul looking into his emerald eyes!" He tried to swipe at Hiccup's feet, but missed again as the nimble viking evaded catastrophe. Only to leave him open for attack. Ivar struck Hiccup in his chest. He fell back with a loud exhale.

"So nice to see all my hard work painted in such a colorful story." Hiccup wheezed. He scrambled back to his feet to avoid another blow from Ivar.

Nearby, Toothless followed anxiously. He wanted to aim a blast at Ivar. But with their weaving back and forth as they exchanged blows. It made it impossible for Toothless to avoid hitting Hiccup. This left the dragon frustrated as he watched his human companion fight on his own.

"I use to be afraid to set foot outside my hut. All those years ago. Because of those stories!" Ivar explained. Swiping several times at Hiccup. He finally knocked Hiccup back onto the ground, pinning him down. Hiccup gasped as his blade rolled out of reach.

"That is, until one day one of you invaded my village. With your dragons you set my village alight! Had it not been for my father trying to save my life. I would not have ended up stuck in some Gods forsake world!" Ivar spat as he towered over Hiccup. His fists white knuckled as he clenched his staff tightly.

"That is why I am going to extinguish every last one of you! In the same exact way you destroyed my village!" He roared, raising his staff. Hiccup looked up, terrified as he held his arm up before him.

Before the tipped staff could come down on Hiccup, it struck something solid. Toothless had put himself between Ivar and Hiccup. His nostrils flare as he hissed warningly.

"Out of my way… devil!" Ivar snarled in return. He gripped his staff and with a mighty blow, launched it like a baseball bat at Toothless. He strikes Toothless upside his jaw. Toothless emits a painful roar. He falls away, but not before knocking the staff out of Ivar's hands with his tail. Ivar watches as it falls out of reach. But his attention soon turns to the now exposed Hiccup. A smirk splits his lips.

* * *

"Steady…" Renee leaned forward in her saddle. They were on a collision course with the Meade Hall. The peak came closer into view. Renee leaned further forward into her saddle.

"Now!" She shouted. She pulls back on the saddle. Thunderhead snaps into another ninety degree climb before reaching the peak's base. They whoosh into the sky at lightening speeds. The sounds of distraught dragons reached her as she looked below. The Nadders careened into the sturdy mountain face. Dislodging their riders. Now free, the dragons break for freedom.

Renee looks back down at Berk once more. Ivar's invaders were still overpowering Berk's defending armies. Frowning, she levels Thunderhead and makes a break for what she called home the past month and a half.

Once on land, Renee hopped off and rushed inside. She scooped up her bow, strung it, then grabbed as many arrows as she possibly could hold. She turned to the door. Only to stop in fright.

Hunched in the doorway was one of Ivar's invaders. An ax in his hand and a scowl in his eyes.

"Ivar wants you alive. But after what you did to Jaden, you're coming back in pieces!" The man snarled. Slowly he entered the hut, blocking the exit. In a flash, he rushes at Renee. He swings wildly at her as she struggles to avoid getting hit. The invader knocks over furniture and wall displays. While chasing after Renee through the house. The once organized hut now looked as though a hurricane passed through.

"I had no other choice! He wasn't going to stop!" Renee defended. She tried to make a break for the open door but she's grabbed by her foot. The invader had dove for her and managed to grab her. She loses her bow and her arrows spill out and clatter across the floor before her as she's pulled to the floor. She looks back and gasps. The man held onto her, the ax cocked.

"He was only following orders. And because of you, my brother is dead!" The man snarled. He brought the ax down hard as he could. A metallic twang sang throughout the house. He looked down. Renee had withdrawn her sword and blocked the ax.

"You don't think I've been wracked with guilt after that?" Renee asked. Panting. She tried to pull free, but his grip on her remains firm.

"Because of your choice, I'm going to honor him with mine." The man swung at her again. Again Renee brought up her blade. The blade sounds as though it's singing with every strike she blocks as he pounds against her blade.

Renee is pinned. She can't continue to fend off her attacker. She was wearing thin. An idea began to form as she looked down. She could see it. A gap between his armor that exposed his gut. The same spot Helga was always punching on her. How she could never forget that. Taking a deep breath, she shot her foot into his stomach. His grip slackened on her. She pulled free and scrambled to her feet.

Collecting her longbow and ammunition, she tried to make a break for the door again. The man looked up through gasps as he tried to collect air into his deflated lungs. He staggered to his feet. With ax in hand, he rushed at her and gave chase. Renee had made it to the door. Only to scream in fear when an ax slammed into the frame of the door above her head. Narrowly missing her. She ducked and weaved out of the way as she looked behind her. The man was coughing and wheezing from her blow.

"Ivar was right. You have gone feral." He coughed. Righting himself as he regained his composure. He tugged at his ax. It was stuck tight in the frame. He growled as he began to pull at it. Trying to get it free.

Renee narrowed her eyes as she heard her uncle's name. She lifted her bow and nocked it. Aiming it at the man. She knew that his followers were not going to stop chasing her. They had made it perfectly clear that he wanted her. And they were going to stop at nothing to retrieve her.

"What are you going to do? Kill me with that little toy? My vitals are protected by armor!" The man laughed a wheezing laugh.

"No." Renee spoke as she lifted her bow.

She aimed the arrow at his head which was protected by a face plated helmet. Then down to his neck, chest, and shoulder which were sparsely protected with armor. She then aimed it at his arm still attached to the ax. It was not protected. She drew back. And loosed the arrow.

"Just slow you down long enough to escape." She turned and ran out of the hut as the man was left writhing in pain from the arrow in his upper arm. Hopping into her saddle, she took off for the skies once more.

* * *

Helga screamed an unearthly war cry as she charged the man that threatened her uncle's life with his own ax. Hearing her screaming, the invader turned to face her and merely smirked. Before Helga could even swing her ax, she's grabbed from behind by a larger invader. He grabs her ax, preventing her from swinging it.

"What 'ave we here? A little Sheila what thinks she can get an edge in otherwise?" The man laughed as he approached the indisposed Helga.

"Helga? You're suppose to be in the Meade Hall!" Spitelout snarled. Struggling against his captors.

"Ah, so the brute knows her then." He grabbed her by the jaw and gave her a look over. Not liking this, Helga hawked and spat at him. Her saliva landed between his eyes. The invader scowled as he wiped the mucous from his face. His unit laughing at such a sight.

"Throw her in the hut with the others!" The man thundered before turning his attention back to Spitelout.

Helga began to struggle. She watched fearfully as she was carried to a nearby hut. She cries out and kicks uselessly against her captor. Suddenly she's dropped as the man yowls in pain. She lands on the floor hard as she looks up. He's pulling an arrow from his arm. She then looks to the sky. Renee was flying overhead. Loosing arrows where she can to help the Hooligans.

Spitelout watches his captors dodge for cover. Their leader was struck with an arrow in the back of his arm. He smirks, for once approving of her actions. He turns his attention to the invaders and begins to bulldoze through them. Taking back his ax from the writhing invader. He gives an energized shout before rejoining the fight.

"Come on!" Viktor shouted as he grabbed Helga and pulled her to their hideout. A crawl space beneath a building. Pudge was already waiting for them as they joined up.

"We've done all we can. It's up to them now." Pudge spoke.

* * *

Out of arrows, Renee returned to the skies once she saw the others regrouping. Their efforts in trying to lose the opposing riders were in vain.

"What do we do now? We can't shake them!" Fishlegs shouted in panic.

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with Fishlegs." Snotlout panted, too exhausted to mock his team mate.

"Even our dragons are wearing out!" Ruff agreed, seeing Barf and Belch starting to tire as they pant.

"I'm wearing out! Look. My butt's asleep." Tuff complained as he shifted in his saddle.

"Can't even tell if I'm still sitting!"

"Your head's asleep!" Ruff barked.

Astrid glanced around, not sure what to do. They were outnumbered two to one. It was beginning to feel like they were going to lose this fight. That's when she saw him. Jet flew high above them all, shouting commands at the enemy riders. He wasn't in the fight at all.

"New plan. Take him out!" Astrid ordered as she flew towards Jet.

"Aww man…" Ruff complained as they followed Astrid into combat.

Renee was about to follow the group. Jet still had her journal. Or, she thought he did. But then she heard Toothless in pain. She pulled back on her saddle as she looked down. There she saw Ivar withdraw it. An all too familiar weapon that she had hoped never to meet in the past.

"Come on Thunderhead!" Renee shouted. Panic in her tone as Thunderhead dipped into a nose dive.

"Go. Go!" She shouted, urging her friend to fly as fast as his wings could carry him.

"What is she…" Astrid pulled back, seeing Renee turning course. The others attacked Jet from all angles, only meeting brute force by both Jet and his dragon in return. She followed Renee's trajectory and saw it. Hiccup was disarmed and cornered by Ivar. Toothless knocked aside, was just now stirring from Ivar's strike.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried out.

* * *

A thunderous explosion rocked the bay. A sound unlike that of canon fire. To vikings, it was as if Thor himself attacked Hiccup who howled in pain. The weapon had pierced his leather armor as red began to stain through. Grabbing at his arm he shielded his wound and scooted back.

Ivar stood firm, scowling at the sight of his niece. She stood in his way of finishing off the viking behind her. He snarled as she sat tall in her saddle, looking down at him with disgust.

"Do you have any respect for history?" She hissed, her hands white knuckled as she gripped the handlebars of her saddle. She shook with rage. Breathing heavily as she stared her uncle down. Renee was disgusted with him. She could hear her friend fidgeting from pain behind her as she grit her teeth in a scowl. Tears threatened to spill.

The others had stopped their fighting as they heard Hiccup screaming in pain. And watched as Renee faced her uncle.

"End this now. Before more innocent people get hurt!" Renee begged. Behind her, Toothless crawled back to Hiccup, nudging him in worry. He turns his focus back to Ivar and resumes his position guarding Hiccup.

"Innocent?" Ivar chuckled. Amazed that his niece would consider such savage creatures worthy of being saved.

"Innocent!" He repeated himself, voice now full of rage as he shouted.

"They weren't so innocent when they raided my village and destroyed everything!" He thundered.

"Because of them, I have lost everything I knew. That is why all vikings must be exterminated!" He boomed furiously. He watched as his niece had trouble calming down her dragon after his outburst. He could see that the dragon was still wild despite allowing a human on its back.

"No viking is innocent." He hissed as he then pulled his gun out from the Nadder's claws and struck Renee with the butt of the gun. Knocking her off her saddle. She landed in front of Toothless with a thud. Thunderhead took to the sky in fright.

"But… These people are not responsible for what happened to you…" Renee begged. She found herself in the beginnings of a panic attack. She struggled to hold it back. To face her fears as she had been taught while her body trembled uncontrollably. Her throat tightened. Making breathing impossible, and talking difficult.

"These are… Good …People." She implored. Looking around her.

"Good…? Then why have you repaid their kindness with treason?" Ivar spoke as he pulled her journal out from his vest. Ivar watched as the other riders and remaining villagers gathered. Renee gasped. Looking up to see her journal in his hands. Helga, Viktor and Pudge pushed their way to the front of the line. Watching on in fear for their teammate. Jet lowered from his position as he watched the stand off go down.

"It's because of her your civilization has fallen!" Ivar held her journal up. Renee looked around, she could hear them whispering among themselves. The riders land, hesitant about retrieving their injured chief.

"No. I didn't mean— I was trying to—" Renee stammered. She couldn't find her words. She was beginning to hyperventilate. Tears collected in her eyes and threatened to spill.

"They've never really accepted you as one of their own. Have they!?" Ivar advanced Renee. She backed up until she braced up against Toothless. She listened in panic as the other vikings were questioning her actions.

"Why defend a group of savages if they haven't fully accepted you?" Ivar demanded, throwing her book at her. She fumbles for it as it bounces off her chest. By now tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks and stung her eyes and healing laceration. She clenched her eyes tightly shut as she clung onto her book like a child would hug a plush toy.

"As I thought. There is no such thing as a GOOD viking." His voice lowered dangerously. He lowered his weapon at her. She looked up. Freezing in fear to find herself staring down the barrel of his gun. She uttered a whimper before cupping her hands over her ears. She curled up into a ball as she closed her eyes shut again.

Before Ivar could pull the trigger to finish his niece off for good, liquid fire rained down over his weapon. Melting it in his hands and making it impossible to touch from the heat. He tossed it to the ground in pain. And watched as it melted and mangled into an unrecognizable shape.

"That's where you're wrong!" Jet announced. He flew in to land between Ivar and the downed vikings.

"All these people ever did was protect their own." He defended as he dismounted his saddle. He stood resolute before Ivar. Blocking Renee from him.

Ivar growled, seeing Jet had shifted his loyalty. He then saw his staff nearby. He lunged for the staff and whipped it across Jet's head. Knocking him across the path where he rolled to a stop, unconscious. Ivar turned and began to approach Renee. He stopped in his tracks when a loud roar had suddenly exploded in the area. The dragons of Berk took to the air, heeding their alpha's call to arms. They surrounded Ivar. Their jaws open and lit with the charging of fire within. Ivar then looked to the origin of the sound. It was the black beast that roared. It crouched over Renee. Protecting both humans from his wrath.

"The alpha…" Ivar's lips split into a twisted smile. In a flash he rushed the beast who was already weakened from his earlier blows. Toothless did not have the stamina to fight back. He found himself pinned down again by Ivar's staff and brute strength once more.

"Unless you want to hurt both the humans, and your alpha. Cease fire!" Ivar thundered. Facing the living wall of force. A moment passed. Then one by one, the light from their gullets dimmed. Seeing this, Ivar grinned. He then whistled for one of his riders.

"Take the alpha back to the ship." Ivar commanded as a rider flew in.

"But what about the purge, sir?" His soldier questioned. Having landed his Monstrous Nightmare before his commander.

"With the alpha, the snake's head is severed from its body. We will have more than enough fire power to take control of New York. And the world. If she loves these savages so much. She can stay with them. Let her know what it was like to grow up in a world that rejected her. As I have." He looked back down at the trembling ball that was his niece.

"Yes sir." His soldier obeyed. Toothless cries out in objection, watching as he's torn away from the humans. Berks dragons begin to follow. Abandoning their riders. Still under Toothless' command. Both vikings are exposed to Ivar. Unprotected. He towers over Renee.

"As for you… You will always be a sniveling coward. Forever a _HICCUP_." Ivar growled. Watching her tremble like a leaf in his shadow. He looked up. Watching as two teens hold back a female youth. The teen stopped long enough to lock eyes with him. Her aggression melted, to be replaced by fear. He smirked before turning to disembark. Pleased with his victory.

"Plans have changed! We strike New York, TONIGHT!" Ivar thundered. His invading foot soldiers cheer thunderously and begin to retreat in waves. The Hooligans are unsure whether this was a victory, or defeat. Their chief was mortally wounded, and their dragons have abandoned them.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cringed, trying to move. He gasped in pain. Watching as Toothless was carried off. The rider army retreating as they follow. He shielded his wounded arm. It burned as though he were struck by dragon fire. Once Ivar cleared, his friends rushed to his aid. Helping him up to his feet. Amidst the shuffling, Hiccup gasped. His face contorted in agony with each step.

"Get him to Gothi!" Astrid ordered. She looked on, watching their dragons disperse. Following Toothless. Heartbroken.

"Get off me!" Helga shouted. Pulling free of Viktor and Pudge. Quickly she rushes towards Renee. Shocked to see her chief in pain as he was carried passed her. Helga slid down the terrace and rushed to Renee.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm here." Helga cooed. Pulling the traumatized youth into her arms. She wrapped her arms around her tightly. She looked down at her, concerned. She'd seen Renee in her panic attacks before. But nothing like this. She uttered pained whimpering between gasping for breath. While tears streamed down her cheeks. She repeated _I'm sorry_ over and over. She trembled against Helga who held her tight against her warm body and rocked her gently back and forth. Helga looked up as a shadow cast over them.

"It wasn't your fault." Astrid listened to the whimpering coming from the curled up youth before her. She watched as Helga struggled to calm her strange trance. Even she couldn't stir her attention.

"We've all faced losses. But like you said. We come back fiercer than ever. We fight back!" Astrid watched. Frowning to see not a single attempt to acknowledge her came from Renee. The teen was still trembling and whimpering. Helga looked up at Astrid sympathetic. These were her best speeches she used to help Hiccup recover from a loss. She finally lost her patience.

"This is your final lesson in being brave so listen up, and listen well." Astrid grit her teeth as she pushed Renee with her boot.

"To be brave, you need to stand up for yourself. You need to stand up for what's right. Otherwise you will never break the bonds of tyranny. You will forever remain a coward. Unable to fight the good fight. Or are you going to let you uncle be right?" Astrid barked. She watched on. Renee was still a huddled mess. She growled and turned away. Her concerns now were with Hiccup and the blood loss he'd sustained from such a bizarre weapon.

She hardly noticed Jet stir behind. Having come to from Ivar's blow. He lifted his head and looked over. Seeing Renee a trembling mess in the arms of one of the vikings. He grew concerned.

"Y-you're right…" Renee sniffled. Trying to calm herself down as she stirred in Helga's arms. Astrid stopped in her tracks. A smile crossed her lips.

"All my life I've been a coward. Unable to fight, to survive. To keep what I worked so hard to achieve. I'm terrified of him. But if I don't stand up for myself. I'll always be a doormat." Helga helped Renee to stand on wobbly legs. Relieved that she had come out of her trance.

"It's time I viking up." Renee looked towards Astrid. Helga rose to stand at Renee's side.

"Now you're talking like a true viking." Astrid approved. Turning to face Renee.

"But with Chief Hiccup injured, Toothless and our dragons gone… What can we do?" Renee wiped her tears away and rubbed at her cut. She watched as the dragons of Berk disappeared into the distance, following Ivar.

"We're going to need a plan." Astrid confirmed. The two looked towards Jet who approached them. He held his hand up against his head in pain from Ivar's strike. He had defected from Ivar's commands to protect both Renee and Hiccup. He too was without a dragon. Their gaze fell upon the armor that he wore. They exchanged a shared glance to one another.

"Are you thinking—" Astrid started.

"What I'm thinking?" Renee finished as the two nodded.


	10. Out of Time

**Author's note** : I may come back later and edit parts in this chapter.

* * *

"To fight Ivar without the risk of injury from his weapons. We're going to need armor." Astrid spoke. She and Renee followed Gobber back to the forge.

"How long do you think it will take to manufacture armor from recycled iron?" Astrid asked. Gobber counted the estimated time on his remaining fingers.

"Five. Maybe six hours. But without dragon fire to fuel the forge. More than that." He admitted with an apologetic shrug of his shoulders.

"Think we can lower that if we get more help?" Astrid asked. Villagers began showing up behind them. Hearing that Astrid had a plan.

"It's worth a try!" Gobber laughed heartily, seeing the help coming forward.

"Were there any ships left?" Astrid turned to anyone passing by.

"They all sustained damage. But there's one that survived with minor damage. We can get it fixed by morning." Spitelout replied.

"Good. Get some men on that." Astrid ordered as Spitelout nodded and departed.

Everyone worked well into the night. While Astrid and Renee sorted out their plans with Jet. The others were busy toiling away in the forge to build armor. Renee dropped by to ensure that they knew what to craft. They were going to need armor to protect their vitals from the guns of her time. And Gronkle iron was the strongest substance they currently had to shield bullets. With no Gronkles at their disposal to make fresh iron. They had to recycle weapons, shields, and other various iron objects to fill the order.

In the midst of preparing, the riders couldn't help but get excited at the thought of going back into battle. They missed their dragon companions and wanted them back by their side. Renee also missed Thunderhead most of all. Sure he was a pain in her rear end, but after what they've been through he was family at this point.

Renee soon found herself in the middle of a water bucket fight between the twins. It started life as a prank but soon escalated as the other riders got involved. Gobber's shouting had put an end to the horseplay.

In the end, she found herself being another one of the guys. The twins showed her their way of banging heads against each other's helmet. Renee made the mistake of exchanging her own knowledge of fist bumping. Which the twins took to punching each others fist violently. They showed her their gratitude by slamming their heads into hers. Which caused her to fall over from recoil.

"Renee?" A soft voice spoke up above their laughing as Renee was pulled back to her feet. Renee turned to face Helga as she approached.

"So… I guess with your uncle invading your village. You'll be going home?" Helga asked softly.

"I guess." Renee spoke. She had wanted to go home. But ever since she and Helga grew closer. She began to question where she belonged.

"But what about us? Me? Am I not important?" Helga demanded.

"I… uh." Renee stammered. Flushing. She looked around, noticing the twins were watching them.

"Can you uh… Excuse us? This is private." Renee forced a smile before escorting Helga to the back of the forge.

* * *

Astrid watched from the distance as laughter filled the forge. She grew worried for Hiccup. He lost quite a bit of blood from that bizarre weapon. She glanced back, hearing Jet approaching. Jet walked down the steep stairs, avoiding being shoved aside by aggressive civilians. He held a bar of ice against his throbbing head. He looked up. Spotting Astrid. Slowly, he approached her to watch the action going on in the forge below. He watched as Renee was being helped back up to her feet. She was laughing along with the others. And looked happy. Jet smiled to see her cheerful.

"It's amazing how far she's come." Jet observed. Watching as Renee was pulled aside by the same viking girl he'd seen with her earlier. He then glanced over to Astrid who looked concerned.

"The bullet was a through and through. It didn't hit any major arteries. Hiccup will recover." He promised. Understanding her fears.

"She just… Threw herself between Hiccup and her uncle. Protecting him with her life." Astrid then spoke. Still bewildered by what she had seen. She looked over to Jet. His armor smeared with drying blood from performing quick field surgery.

"There's a brave warrior in her waiting to come out. She just needs to discover it for herself." Jet said. Watching as Renee and the viking teen left the forge. He then watched as they were beginning to finish the armor as more was being completed.

"Looks like they'll be ready soon." Jet spoke.

Astrid watched as Jet passed her, heading to the forge to see the work for himself. Leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Jet watched as the two teens met at the back of the forge. He snuck up quietly on the two. Pressing his back up against the forge, he listened in on them.

Renee had sighed in relief once she was sure they were alone.

"You are important to me. But I don't belong here." Renee continued. Worried she would upset Helga. Helga was already on the verge of being upset. She could tell from the tone in her voice. She then looked up at her. An idea forming. Probably a stupid one. But it was spur of the moment. And worth the shot.

"Come with me! My home is a new adventure waiting for the both of us!" Renee stated. Pulling Helga's hands into hers. Helga looked at her, conflicted.

"I don't know. My uncle. Dragon training… I'd be giving up a lot." Helga looked away.

"I know it's a stupid idea. But I can't imagine life without you." Renee looked up at Helga with pleading eyes.

"I… I don't…" Helga pulled away. Overwhelmed by the thought of leaving Berk. The only place she'd ever considered a home. And the thought that she would have to give up Renee. She retreated.

Renee stared. Startled by Helga's retreat. She watched as Helga ran around the corner. She fell back against the forge. Sighing. Fearing the worst.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Renee cursed herself.

"That was a loaded question." Jet spoke up. Renee jumped hearing him. She watched as he rounded the corner to join her.

"How much of that did you hear?" Renee asked.

"Enough. What if she does come with you? You said it yourself. Where's the respect for history? What if your actions erase someone of importance from our time?" Jet looked down at her. He watched as she fidgeted under pressure. Tears began building in the corner of her eyes before she rest against the forge again.

"I don't care if she's George Washington's ancestor. Or someone no one's ever heard of." Renee pouted.

"Aren't you being selfish?" Jet asked.

"I can't imagine a life without her. I use to think that true love was an empty Disney promise. But after getting to know her. I've learned it's real. It can happen. Jet! Haven't you ever been in love?" She turned to face him. Frustrated.

"I was in love once. But I had to give her up," Jet sighed as he leaned back against the forge. "What if this girl decides to stay? You're going to have to give her up. You don't belong here." Jet looked down at her.

Renee looked away. A tear rolled down her cheek. She reached up and rubbed it away. Feeling it sting her healing cut.

"I know it's hard. And it's going to be hard. But sometimes true love means having to give them up so they will be happy." Jet lectured.

"I've… got to pack my things." Renee choked back tears as she stormed passed Jet.

Jet watched her leave. He then pulled her journal out from his belt and looked at it. He had retrieved it when she left it behind on the embankment.

"I'll return it to her later." He sighed to himself before pulling away from the forge. Tucking it back into his belt, he returned to the forge to inspect the progress on the armor.

* * *

By dawn's first light, everyone was fitted and ready to disembark. A familiar sound stopped them in their tracks. Hiccup was at the docks. Valka at his side in case he needed help.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, looking towards him.

"I'm coming with you." He announced. His injured arm hung against him in a makeshift sling of leather buckskin strapping.

"But you're injured." Renee objected, coming to stand beside Astrid.

"I've already had this argument with mom. Toothless is in trouble. He needs me. There is nothing you can't say to change my mind." Hiccup argued, standing resolute. Fighting back the numbing pain in his arm.

Renee and Astrid exchange glances between one another before nodding.

"That's why we made an extra set of armor. I already knew you'd be too stubborn for your own good to stay behind." Astrid explained as she and Renee held up pieces of armor that were made to fit Hiccup. Hiccup smiled.

"We won't make it to Ivar in time. We're going to need help." He said as he boarded.

Renee watched as Hiccup boarded and looked back to the docks. She could see the village had turned out to see them off. She felt her heart sink, not seeing Helga. Sucking in her hurt pride, she turned to follow Hiccup.

"Wait!" A familiar voice calls out over the crowd. Renee stopped and looked back.

"I'm coming too!" Helga pushes her way through the crowd. A duffle bag slung over her shoulder and her ax strapped to her back.

She rushes down the docks. But before she could clear the slip to leap onto the repaired boat, she's grabbed by Spitelout and held back.

"Their fight doesn't concern you missy. You're safer here." He ordered.

"No," Helga pulled out of his grip and faced him. She took note from Renee and faced her own uncle. Spitelout glared down at her. "I'm going with them. With her. I love her. It took me all night to find my answer. And I'll stand by it." Helga argued.

"If you think I'm going to let you go off with —" He was stopped short.

"That's another thing. Uncle. You never let me prove myself because it's 'too dangerous'. I had to have this same argument with you when I wanted to be on an auxiliary team like you." She argued. Hearing the argument peaking, The riders turned to the scene. Jet looked on. Seeing that Helga had made up her mind to join them. He was relieved for Renee's sake. But at what cost?

"I did not promise your mother on her deathbed to protect you just so you would follow the hiccup to your death!" Spitelout thundered.

"Dad." Snotlout spoke up. Spitelout turned to face his son, his brows furrowing into a scowl.

"Helga's right. You never let her prove herself. She's stronger than you think. She can hold her own. If she's made up her mind to follow Tiny-Hiccup, let her." Snotlout approached to stand beside Renee. "You're not going to stop her or hold her back." Snotlout said. Renee looked up at Snotlout, before looking towards Spitelout. Growing concerned.

"You're certain…?" Spitelout breathed in deep. Defeated.

"This is what you want?" Spitelout looked to Helga. Helga nods.

"Then I can't stop you." Spitelout gave in. He held his head low in defeat. Helga rushed up to him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"I'll be fine. I've got Renee and Jet to protect me." Helga promised. The large man tenderly leaned over and returned the hug with his small niece before the two parted.

"Come on squirt." Snotlout nodded to Helga to board. Helga turned and raced across the slip. In a single leap, she scaled damaged planks and landed in the boat. She proceeded to rush into Renee's arms. Renee was surprised by Helga's show of force that she was almost knocked off her feet. Renee was elated. She found herself burying her face into the crook of Helga's neck.

"Take care of her, Renee." Spitelout spoke. Renee looked up upon hearing Spitelout call her by name. She smiled, relieved to hear he finally recognized her.

"You have my word sir." Renee swore. Saluting him. Helga soon pulled away from their lingering embrace and turned to look over at her uncle one final time. He dips his head respectfully towards the two. They turn to join the others.

"Welcome to our dysfunctional family." Jet smiled. Helga looked to Jet in awe as they passed to join Hiccup.

Renee and Helga rush over to the edge of boat and look down. They watch as Hiccup summoned a submaripper from the depths.

"We rescued him from Viggo years ago. He's faster than the sailing winds and will get us there in no time." Hiccup reassured with a smile.

Immediately they prepared to disembark. Dropping chains into the ocean at the prow of their ship, the submaripper grips them with its massive maw. They soon set off.

* * *

As Hiccup promised. They caught up with Ivar's fleet in no time with the aid of the Submaripper. Renee stood at the helm of the ship with Helga at her side, watching as Ivar's fleet came into view. Berk's dragons circled over the fleet, making for a breathtaking sight. A familiar squawk echoed overhead. Renee looked up. Thunderhead came soaring in for a landing on the deck of their ship.

"I thought you were lost to Ivar." She rushed up to Thunderhead, relieved. She hugged his jaw.

"He's a juvenile, remember? He doesn't listen to the alpha." Hiccup interrupted. Watching as the two reunited. Glad they at least had one dragon on their side. Renee giggled as Thunderhead brushed his beak against her. Pushing her back.

"Looks like our plans just changed." Hiccup spoke. A thoughtful spark lit his eyes. He looked at Thunderhead as he approached.

"Think he can carry me to Toothless?" Hiccup asked. He reached out, holding his hand before Thunderhead's snout.

"I'm sure he can." Renee said with pride as she looked at her partner. Watching as he pressed his snout into Hiccup's extended palm.

"Then this is what we're going to do." Hiccup began. Their planning was cut short when a loud shriek pierced the area.

A large, lithe dragon had taken to the air. Its short wings beat powerfully to keep its long slender body aloft. Chains could be seen attached to the great beast and heard rattling. Announcing that it had been anchored to the flagship. Another piercing shriek echoed throughout the open ocean. Sounding very similar to an ear piercing explosion of a sonic boom as the roar pierces through the barrier of reality. Forcing everyone to clasp their hands over their ears. A swirling vortex opened up to the vision of a frightening and alien world at its epicenter.

"Is that…?" Astrid began, unable to finish. They watched as their dragons disappear through the portal. At the helm, they could see Toothless leading them through. Ivar defiantly on his back.

"By the roots of Yggdrasil…" Snotlout spoke, breathless. The others looked into the portal. Seeing a vision of tall buildings that stretched to the skyline like sea-stacks. Lights sprinkled the ground like stars twinkling in the night sky.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, worried for his best friend. He watched as Toothless disappeared through the portal.

"Okay no time for quick planning. We get you to Toothless and get your dragons back here as fast as we can. My world is not use to seeing living dragons. This could cause chaos and panic." Renee stated as she hopped into her saddle.

"Wait, what about me?" Helga asked as she approached.

"Stay here and help them. I'll come back to retrieve you when this is all over." Renee promised as she held her forearm down to Helga. Helga hesitated, looking at her extended arm.

"Stay safe out there." Helga agreed, pressing her forearm against Renee's. Renee nodded affirmatively. Behind her, Astrid aided Hiccup into her saddle. With Hiccup loaded up behind Renee, Astrid turned to her.

"Bring him back to me. Please." Astrid begged, laying her hand against Renee's knee. Renee nodded before taking to the air for the open portal.

* * *

Hiccup shouted in surprise as they dove through the portal and into Renee's world. The sights and smells strong to him as he held on tight. Buildings stretched out to touch the sky, bigger and much taller than any sea-stack he's ever seen back home. Where it was daylight in his home world. The sun had set in the new world. His eyes readjusted to the new lighting.

"You live here?!" Hiccup shouted as he clung to her shoulders.

"This is only the tip of the iceberg!" Renee replied with a laugh as they neared a familiar statue.

Hiccup looked up, gasping to see a realistic carved face staring out at them with a scowl. Frozen in time. Renee looked over, also amazed as they rounded the inspiring monolith. In her left arm she held a slab. Carved on this slab, alien writing he'd never seen before. In her right, she held up a torch. A great crown rested on her head. Light from the pedestal illuminated the statue in an awe inspiring glow.

"That's Lady Liberty. She was gifted to us from the French. She stands as a defiant warning to tyranny. That we will not stand idly down. We will stand tall. Fight back! And tonight. We shall ride into the bowels of battle, and emerge victorious!" Renee spoke with pride booming in her tone. Hiccup broke his trance like staring and looked towards her. Smiling with pride to hear her rallying speech. It gave him enough courage to know they could and will pull through the oncoming battle.

Renee looked around as they neared the harbor. It didn't take long to spot a swarm of dragons swirling around the tallest building in the city. Her uncle had Toothless under his command and was on his back.

"With your injured arm, you can't use your flight suit. You've only got one shot at this. So make it count!" Renee looked over her shoulder to Hiccup who nodded in agreement. She then steered Thunderhead towards the building.

As they neared, they found themselves under attack by Du'món riders. They had set up a parameter to protect Ivar. Their orders were to protect him at all costs from any opposing threat. That included them.

"We got company. Hang on tight!" Renee shouted. She then turned into a nosedive. They broke into a high flying chase throughout the city.

With two warriors dead on her tail, she dove for the streets of New York. Hiccup wailed. Losing his grip, he grabbed on tight to Renee. He looked on in surprise at the massive metal beasts that lined the streets below as they came into view. He was taken for the ride of his life. He was impressed with how far Renee had come. They made hair pin turns, weaving in and out of buildings to try and shake their pursuers.

"They're closing in!" Hiccup warned as they took their chase through an open street.

"No they aren't…" Renee held on tightly to her saddle as she leaned forward.

"Duck!" She shouted at Hiccup. Quickly he leaned forward. They dove beneath a traffic light and climbed higher into the sky. Leaving behind the sound of screeching brakes and angry honking. Hiccup looked back at their pursuers. One of their tailgaters didn't have a chance. He was knocked off his saddle. Colliding with the traffic light. The second rider never once acknowledged his fellow rider's plight. He continued on with the chase.

Their chase continued as they tried to shake the last of the dragon riders. Their game of cat and mouse soon took them through Time Square. Hiccup marveled at the bright flashing lights ahead of them that turned night into day. People filled the streets below, far many than he could count. Certainly far more than the population of Berk. Many stopped to look up, aiming their phones up to capture the action above them. Others took for cover, wailing in fear. Renee then flew before a massive building. She glanced up, watching in fear to see that it was broadcasting live news feed on a giant screen. The explosive sight of a helicopter shot down greeted her. Before the footage flipped over onto THEM. Hiccup looked on in startled wonder to see them on the large screen. As though it were a reflection in a crystal clear pool.

"We have to get back before Ivar kills anymore people." Renee barked as she withdrew her sword.

"Hold on tight back there." She banked and made a sharp turn as they cleared the building. Thunderhead knocked a mounted camera as he pushed off the building for support to turn.

"It's time to play a game I like to call chicken." Renee held her blade tight. She looked out ahead of her. The opposing rider also withdrew his blade.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? Hiccup asked nervously. He wrapped his arms around her waist tight. Minding his wound. He watched as the other rider drew closer and closer. Neither rider backed down from their perilous path.

"Now, Thunderhead!" Renee shouted as they went into a barrel roll. Hiccup wailed behind her as his grip tightened. Renee screamed her banshee war cry as they rolled into the arc. She reached out to the rider below them at the height of her arc. With a swipe of her arm, the pommel hit the rider. He was knocked from his saddle. The man plummeted, only to crash on the roof of a police vehicle as it pulled into place. Its sirens blaring. Only to be silenced as the body smashed into it. Hiccup looked back. Amazed at what had just happened. He watched as the rider was peeled off the roof and taken into custody by the local authority.

"Let's get you back to Toothless!" Renee looked back to Hiccup as she sheathed her blade.

They soon returned back to Ivar and his swarm as they approached the building. What remained of Ivar's dragon riders expanded the sector. Keeping any authorities from approaching. Renee watched, biting her lower lip as another helicopter exploded that dared near. She was at least relieved it wasn't Toothless being forced to attack. She tried to get Hiccup as close as she could to him. They only had one shot at this. She looked over to Ivar who snarled at her presence. Her brows narrowed defiantly in reply.

Ivar watched as they approached on the back of a dragon. Angered that she had survived two of his rider's advancement. Growling he pressed his staff against Toothless' head.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, catching his best friend's attention as they flew closer. Toothless whined as the staff pressed painfully against his head. He looked towards Hiccup for help.

"It's okay. I'm here bud. I'm here." Hiccup grabbed a hold of Renee's shoulder tightly with his good hand. He balanced himself on the back of the saddle. He inched his way to the edge of the saddle carefully. Preparing to leap.

"Fire!" Ivar commanded. He pressed down harder with his staff, only for Toothless to narrow his eyes in contempt. In a flash, he snatched Ivar's staff with his mouth. And with his mighty strength, he hurled Ivar off his back. The tyrant broke his fall. Landing heavily on the roof of the nearby building. He looked back, snarling.

"Now Hiccup!" Renee shouted. Hiccup dove off the saddle as Toothless drops out of the sky. Unable to keep aloft with no one in charge of his tail prosthetic.

"Come on…" Renee breathed, praying they make it. Watching as they free fell for what felt like miles. Hiccup finally reconnected with his saddle mid air before they impact the streets. They cleared the street below and skyrocketed past terrified onlookers. Heading back for the alien sky above.

"I've got ya bud!" Hiccup shouted, affectionately rubbing Toothless' head. Holding tightly to his saddle.

"We need to disable his riders before you can get your dragons home!" Renee shouted.

"Two against eight. Think we can do this?" Hiccup asked. Insecure. The odds were against them. He shifted his shoulder. His wound began to bite back uncomfortably from the stress of reconnecting with Toothless.

"It'll be a walk through the woods for us." Renee nodded confidently.

Seeing her confidence, Hiccup nodded and the two broke away. They dive bomb the riders. Luring them away from their posts. Leading them higher into the air and away from Ivar.

They fly into battle. Ivar's warriors begin to amass and charge at the lone dragon riders. Renee glances over to Hiccup, watching as he withdrew his blade. It extended and locked into place as it ignited. He scowled at the oncoming riders.

She gulped. It was now or never. She had tried to avoid slicing another human being with her blade for the longest time. It all came down to this moment. She inhaled deep. Withdrawing her blade once more, she shot a determined stare. This was the one thing she couldn't cower away from. She would enter this fight a child. And emerge a warrior.

Hiccup was already launching an impressive attack. Striking those who dared advanced. Men fell left and right from their saddles. Wounded by his wicked blade.

Renee wailed, narrowly avoiding a fire blast from an opposing rider. Thunderhead retaliated. He reared back in mid air and, with a flick of his prehensile tail. Barbs launched, stitching into the rider. The rider ceased movement. He slumped forward in his saddle. With no movement or rider to command him, the dragon retreated.

Renee had stared on in shock at what she had seen. Thunderhead had KILLED a man to protect her. She felt guilt taking over.

An oncoming blade drew Renee back to reality.

"Here we are again. Facing down once more. Only this time, I'm going to finish what I started!" The rider spoke up.

She launched her blade up, stopping the other rider's blade from striking her. Renee looked up to see it was the invader from before. His shoulder wrapped tight from her attack. She locked eyes with the rider. The world seemed to disappear around her and her opponent. Renee focussed on trying to survive. She was unaware that the rider pushed her closer and closer to the Empire State Building.

Static began to build in the air. Lightening flashed and danced in the distance. Announcing the arrival of a storm.

Renee struggled. She had fought on land. But she had no experience fighting in the air. She kept a defensive front. Knowing no other way. The other rider snarled as he bared down on her, pounding his blade against hers. She wailed in fright as she lost concentration. She grabbed her arm as she pulled back. Blood pooled through her torn shirt sleeve.

"First I'm going to end you. Then I'm going to end your friends. One. By. One." The man promised. Renee looked up. He had cocked his blade back. Fear flooded her senses. She froze. Worry about Helga crossed her mind. Then instinct kicked in. In a streak, she slashed her blade at him as she screamed. The man looked at her. Shock in his eyes. She had slashed his throat. He coughed, blood pooling forth from his throat. His body then slid off the saddle before he plummeted to the streets below.

Renee pulled back, watching on in fear to see that she had finally done it. She had _killed_ someone. She trembled and swallowed. She looked down at her illuminated blade, the crimson color of blood smeared on its edge. It had finally tasted blood.

Pain suddenly racked her side. She was knocked out of her saddle and rolled to a stop. Her sword rolled out of reach. She gasped. She looked out to her sword ahead of her. Her vision blurred. She winced, and tried to clear her daze. Slowly she inched her way to reach her sword. Reaching her hand out, she gripped it. A foot came down on her hand, crushing it. Renee yowled in pain and let go of her hilt. She looked up to the owner of the foot. Gasping to see her uncle towering over her. A scowl on his face. In a blur, she was kicked away from her sword.

* * *

Hiccup fought against several oncoming riders. He would block, then slice into them with his blade. Sending them retreating in pain. He was down to one opposing rider. A scream had caught his attention. He looked back towards the building. He could see Renee in trouble. She was overpowered by her uncle.

Bright light suddenly distracted him. Hiccup covered his eyes as Toothless shook his head in agitation. The light source came from a spot light below. Four had been moved in to illuminate the scene above. Now that the riders had been dispensed, and Ivar distracted. Authorities had blocked off a five mile radius to protect civilians. This also included evacuating nearby buildings.

Pain coursed through him. The rider struck Hiccup's wounded arm. He slumped over in his saddle, cradling his arm. He growled through the pain and rose. In lightening fast speed, he blocked another oncoming attack. Once, twice, three times he deflected the rider's advances. The rider cocked his blade, readying a fourth attack. Hiccup lashed out, digging the blade across his chest and through his armor. The rider gurgled in pain as blood bubbled from his lips. He slumped over and slid off his saddle, falling to the streets below.

"That's the last of them… Take them home bud." Hiccup patted his dragon friend, looking up towards the swarm. Toothless snorted an excited 'yes' before rising to the air. Now at the helm of the swarm. Toothless emits a piercing roar. The dragons snap to attention and begin to disembark.

One by one, Berk's dragons began returning to the portal. But not before lightning strikes the spire of the building. The dragons Ivar collected, had broken away from the swarm. Fearing the storm. They take off in all directions in panic. Seeking shelter. Hiccup strikes out to go after them. But a panicked shriek draws him back. He looks back to the building.

"We'll get them later." Hiccup promised as they rushed in to help Renee.

Renee tried to get up. But each try, Ivar sent his foot into her side. Kicking her aside like a soccer ball.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Ivar thundered. He cocked his staff.

* * *

Renee looked up. She rolled away before the mace head came down on her. She scrambled to her feet, clutching her side, and hurried to her discarded blade. Ivar becomes enraged and begins to swing blindly at her. Renee tucks and rushes for her blade. The staff catches her by her ankle as she somersaults. She was flipped onto her back. She looked over to her sword, her chest rising and falling violently. She reached for it desperately.

The maced staff comes down on her. She grabbed her sword and raised it up. Blocking the staff.

* * *

Helga sighed as she watched the portal vigilantly. Both Hiccup and Renee had been absent for the last hour. She was beginning to worry as the sun began to rise higher in the sky. She picked at a splinter in the wood as she leaned against the railing.

"They've been gone a long time… You think they're alright?" Helga asked as she heard Snotlout approach.

"You're forgetting who's out there. Hiccup's faced worse than this. And still came out victorious. You've just, gotta have faith." Snotlout said. Looking up at the portal and its ominous guard. He gulps.

Helga sighed, shaking her head. She knew her cousin meant well. But even she could see he was holding back his own fear. She looked back to the portal. Watching. Hoping to see any sign. A familiar shape emerges from the portal. Followed by another. Then a swarm begins to trickle through.

"Look! The dragons! They're returning!" Helga shouted. The group watches anxiously.

"They did it!" Astrid shouted with joy. Watching as their dragons come into view.

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs shouts with joy as his dragon comes in for a landing. Huffing out of breath with her tongue lopped out the side of her mouth. He throws himself at her and hugs her.

"I thought we had a deal, Hookfang!" Snotlout barked, shaking his finger at his dragon who landed. Hookfang leered at Snotlout and without warning, clamps his jaws around him.

"I missed you too." Snotlout muffled through his dragon's teeth as he patted Hookfang's jaws.

Jet watched the happy reunions all around him. He could see that these vikings cared greatly for their companions like family. He was beginning to feel loneliness for his own dragon as he crossed the deck of the ship. He then looked up, watching as his dragon had come in for a landing. He smiled as his dragon brushed its head into him.

"I'm sorry." He said with relief, stroking his Nightmare's jaws.

"Alright, we need to take out the rest of Ivar's army before they can regroup with Ivar!" Jet ordered as he hopped into his saddle after his brief reunion.

"But what about the others?" Fishlegs questioned as he climbed atop Meatlug.

"Hiccup's fine. We need to ensure these guys don't get over there and help Ivar." Astrid agreed. She took to the air on Stormfly and immediately began attacking the ships. Preventing remaining warriors from escaping.

"Aim for the ships!" Jet ordered as he too followed into attack.

"Wait, what about me?" Helga asked, running to catch up with Snotlout who pulled himself from Hookfang's jaws.

"Unh-unh. Without a dragon, you're staying here. Dad would kill me if you got hurt on my watch." He climbed into his saddle.

"But Renee said—" Helga began.

"No. I'll retrieve you when it's over." Snotlout promised as he flew into battle.

Helga sighed in defeat as she watched the riders attacking the enemy fleet in the distance. She resumed her bored position against the railing.

* * *

Renee struggled against Ivar's force. The man, despite being seven foot taller than her, was a power house. He pounded into her blade. Almost knocking it out of her hand as she struggled to hold her blade up to block.

Renee rose to her feet. She forced herself to lock eyes with Ivar despite her fear. Ivar began pushing Renee towards the edge of the roof. Lightning struck the spire again as Ivar knocked Renee down against the edge of the roof. Her head dangled over the side precariously. She glanced to the side. Gulping to see how high up they were. She then looked up at the monster before her. She was struggling to hold her blade against his staff.

Ivar's strength was too much for Renee. He pins the staff against her chest. He ripped the strip of iron armor from her neck. He then began to push her own blade against her throat. Her eyes dilated in fear. She cried out. She could feel her blade beginning to dig into her skin. Ivar was emotionless as he bared down on her. He showed no sign of remorse as she cried in panic.

A blinding blast struck the ledge near by. Sending Ivar stumbling back. Renee cried out in fear as she rolled away. The familiar ballistics wailing filled the air. Several more blasts tack the ground, keeping Ivar from advancing Renee.

"You again!" Ivar snarled. Looking up, he watched a familiar figure land on the ledge of the building.

"Renee is one of us. You attack her, you're attacking Berk." Hiccup declared. Toothless shot another warning blast before him. Causing Ivar to back away.

Ivar growled, turning his anger on Hiccup. Sneering, he charges. Dodging another blast from Toothless. In no time he reached them. He swung, catching Toothless by the forelimb and knocked them both from the ledge. Both dragon and rider separate from the violent attack. Toothless slams against the base of the spire and collapses. Injured. Hiccup screams in pain, landing hard on his wounded shoulder.

Toothless stirs, hearing Hiccup in pain. He looks up, seeing Ivar towering over him. He stabs the staff through piping and wedges it in place. Pinning Toothless and rendering him immobile. Ivar then turns his attention on the downed savage behind him.

Renee rushed towards Hiccup. She pulled him into her arms. Trying to protect him from her uncle. She watched in fear as he advanced them. He removed a new rifle from his back.

"You put up a valiant effort. But know that your effort was futile. His reign of terror ends… NOW!" He promised. Renee held on tight to Hiccup. Putting herself between Ivar. Doing her best to shield Hiccup from a direct blow. Behind them, Toothless' cries of frustration could be heard. Struggling against the staff. He flopped and thrashed. Only to barely shift it. He was pinned to the ground.

* * *

Over Ivar's fleet, the riders had their hands full. They put up a full frontal assault against the warriors. Jet barked commands and warnings as their eyes and ears, leading them to victory. He was Ivar's tactician and having him on their side was an advantage. Left and right, warriors dropped from their dragons and were collected.

"Quickly! Secure them so they can't escape!" Jet ordered as he dove at another warrior and knocked her from her saddle.

"Who does this guy think he is?" Snotlout asked as he passed Astrid.

"The guy tried to destroy Berk, and now he's ordering us like he's Hiccup?" He huffed.

"Quit complaining Snotlout. We're winning!" Ruff shouted as they flew by.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" Tuff teased as the twins dipped and soared after the falling warrior. He and Ruff were tasked with catching any falling riders with a net.

"Of course not! Just… Questioning why he thinks he's in charge. That's all!" Snotlout objected.

"What do you know?!" He turned his attention on Hookfang who gurgled arguably towards him.

Astrid chuckled to herself as she listened to her friends arguing like always. She was about to chase after a stray rider when she heard it. Hiccup's blood curdling scream. She stopped mid flight and glanced back towards the portal.

"No…" Astrid gasped. She redirected Stormfly.

"Where's she going?" Tuff asked, watching as Astrid broke off from them.

In a flash, Astrid had disappeared through the portal and into the alien world.


	11. Redemption

**Author's Note** : After much deliberation I may definitely wind up tweaking areas after the release of Race to the Edge s5. As well after doing some serious research and plot bunny thinking. Meanwhile enjoy one of many of my favorite parts.

* * *

Ivar lifted his gun, aiming it at the fallen vikings before him. The pleading calls from Toothless behind him went unheard. He was finally going to put an end to his meddling niece and the beast that ruined his life once and for all. That is, till he heard a scream of anger coming from above.

Looking up, Ivar could see yet another dragon rider had come through the portal. She had leapt from her saddle. Her body arched back with her ax cocked. Ready to strike. He raised his gun up to block the ax from impact. Astrid landed between Ivar and her injured friends.

"You think you're going to stop me?" Ivar laughed, looking at Astrid before him.

She brandished her ax invitingly as she stood between him and the others. Daring him to come at her. Astrid sneered, teeth bared through pulled back lips.

With a shout, Astrid rushed at him. Ivar began using his gun as a staff. Fending off Astrid's advances. She was faster than him, and more agile. She didn't just fight with her weapon. She used her feet and hands with skill. When Ivar would block her ax, she would strike with her fists. She knew this left him open to an attack and she used it.

Ivar pulled back. Every time he blocked the ax, he was kicked or punched. He did not find it amusing to be pushed back by a viking savage. He matched her sneer as he blocked her ax again. He eyed her. Waiting. Suddenly her arm snapped back. He launched his arm. A smirk crossing his lips as he grabbed her fist. Astrid looked on, her bravery melting away as she watches on helplessly. He begins to squeeze her fist. Astrid cries out in pain as he bends her wrist back. He pulls her down before tossing her away. He then aimed his weapon at her.

"Astrid!" Renee rested Hiccup against her chest by now, watching as Astrid faced off against Ivar. She was panic stricken watching helplessly as Ivar overpowered Astrid. There didn't seem to be any chance of either of them standing up to Ivar. She watched as Astrid reached for her ax. If she withdrew her sword, it would not help her against a gun. Movement behind Ivar caught her attention. Stormfly managed to pick Toothless free from his prison against the pipes as an idea formed.

"STORMFLY! Fetch!" Renee shouted, catching Stormfly's attention. The staff gripped in her beak. With a shriek, Stormfly flew overhead. Distracting Ivar long enough to watch as the weapon dropped to Renee's waiting hand. He watches in shock as Renee gently lay Hiccup on the floor of the roof and rose to her feet.

"How… How are you holding it!" Ivar shouted in shock. Seeing her standing before him with his heavy weapon. Last he left her, she was weak as a newborn kitten. She couldn't lift a shield let alone his staff.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. _Uncle_." Renee spoke calm. Lightning struck the spire once more as sparks rained down around them.

"A wise viking once told me. That if I don't stand up for myself. I will never make peace with my demons." She launched herself at Ivar. She then struck the gun out of his hand in his moment of shock. It flew over the ledge of the roof to the streets below. Ivar rushed to the edge, watching as it shattered against the streets below on impact. He then turned to face Renee, growling.

Astrid looked back, seeing Renee hunched over and facing Ivar. Giving up on her ax, she turned her attention onto Hiccup. She crawled over to him, favoring her sprained wrist, she pulled him against her.

Ivar looked around. Looking for something, anything that he can use as a weapon. He then spotted the discarded ax the viking woman abandoned. He rushed to it and grabbed it.

Renee launched an attack on Ivar, swinging at him. Ivar reached up with the ax, blocking her attack. He pulled away and swung at her. Renee thrust the staff up before her, blocking the attack.

"I was also taught to face my fears. Tell it that I am not afraid of it." Renee shouted, blocking another swing from Ivar. Their weapons lock in a struggle against brute force.

"And I am no longer afraid of you." She locked eyes with him. She twisted the staff, almost knocking the ax from Ivar's hands. She used this opportunity to thrust the staff at him.

Astrid watched from the sidelines, proud to see Renee standing up for herself. She no longer saw the cowardly teen she once knew. She saw a brave viking before them. Toothless limped towards the two humans he considered family. He brushed his snout against Hiccup's pained face. Worried.

"I was also told I need to be strong. To ignore what others think of me. Focus only on what I think about myself. To know when to defend myself. And above all, believe in myself." She swiped and stabbed at him with the staff. Renee slid on a pool of rain. She made the mistake of breaking eye contact with Ivar. Who took the opportunity to knock the staff from her hands. He then took the ax and, with its wedge, pinned her against the base of the spire by her throat.

"You think that because these savages told you something, it will make you brave?" Ivar laughed as thunder rolled overhead.

"You are nothing more than a pathetic weak hiccup!" He roared. Watching as she flinched. He snickered seeing this. Proving his point. He pressed the weapon tighter against her throat.

"Ah, yes. This brings me back." Ivar grinned, seeing the pained fear in her eyes. He savored the moment.

"You bare the same look of fear and betrayal as your parents right before _I_ killed them. And your _mother_. I promised her that you would be _well_ taken care of," Lightning arced across the sky behind Ivar. Renee's eyes dilated hearing the truth. "And now I'm going to make due with that promise!" Ivar snarled. He lifted the ax into the air, readying to strike Renee down.

Something in Renee snapped. She shrieked. Her scream drowned out by thunder as she launched herself at Ivar. She rams into him like a freight train.

The sudden violence caused Ivar to stumble back. The roof, wet from rain, made it impossible for him to gain traction as Renee pushed against him with all her strength. He fell back over the side of the roof. But not before grabbing Renee by the back of her tunic. He pulled her down with him over the ledge.

"Renee!" Astrid shouted. Leaving Hiccup with Toothless, she ran over to the ledge and looked down. The boot of the ax had caught on the edge of the roof. Ivar dangled from the handle. Renee clung onto his boot desperately. Her grip slipping with each passing moment. She gasped as she looked down. Seeing a police force began swarming the base of the building.

Ivar looked down and snarled. Seeing she was still alive and clinging onto him. Ivar began to shake his foot, trying to dislodge Renee. But with each shake, he began to lose grip on the ax. Which he desperately clung to. He gave his foot one final shake and thrust Renee against the building. He knocked her hard against the building. Dazed, she lost her grip. By the time she realized what had happened, she was plummeting. The crowd below watched in silence as a figure began to fall.

"No!" Astrid cried out. Helpless to watch.

Thunderhead rounded the corner of the building. He grabbed Renee and began to return back to the roof.

"I knew you wouldn't abandon me." Renee looked up, smiling to see Thunderhead as he carried her to Astrid's waiting arms.

"Thank the Gods." Astrid sighed as she pulled Renee to safety.

"Next time I jump off a building, I better be wearing a flight suit." Renee gasped. Feeling her heart pounding from the adrenaline rush of gravity. She trembled against Astrid.

"Please! Help me!" Ivar begged. He reached up to grab the handle with his other hand, only to miss. He slid further down the shaft. A sharp gasp escaped him as he dangled in mid air.

Renee stood over the ledge, looking down at the once mighty tyrant as he begged for his life.

"Look at you… You're not brave. You're hardly a man. You don't show compassion or sincerity to those under your command like a true chieftain. You're nothing but a bully! And bullies only express themselves through fear by hurting those around them. These people never did _anything_ to you. You're a child hurting others for your own loss." Renee spoke in contempt of her uncle as he dangled below her, wailing for his life. She watched him dangle beneath her with disgust. As much as she wanted to let him fall to his death, she couldn't.

"We should let him fall." Astrid crossed her arms over her chest.

"No. He may be a tyrant. But killing him won't bring my parents back. There's a lot of people below who would be happy to take him into custody for conspiracy and murder." Renee reached down. Grabbing onto the ax, she held a hand out to Ivar. Astrid watched. Shocked and dismayed by her choice. With a grunt, she too edged over and held her arm out for the monster that threatened her family and friends.

With their help, Ivar grabbed onto the handle of the ax with his free hand. He shimmied his way back up onto the roof. As Renee and Astrid helped him back onto the roof, a low chuckle could be heard coming from Ivar. The laughter escalated as he stood to his feet. Renee pulled Astrid behind her as she turned to face him. Pulling her blade out she held it before her. Ready to defend. Ivar cocked the ax, ready to swing at them. Only to stumble back. Fire streaked across the air above them, hitting him in the chest. The ax was launched out of his hand and landed behind the girls with a loud clatter. Unable to grab anything to stabilize himself, he fell over the ledge.

Ivar screamed for his life as he plummeted one hundred and two stories to the streets below. His body slams into one of the search lights aimed up at the roof of the building. Sparks fly and metal bends beneath the impact. Emergency responders scatter for cover.

Both Astrid and Renee rushed over to see the fate of the fallen tyrant.

"May you find your loved ones and peace waiting for you in Valhalla." Renee spoke with remorse. Watching as emergency responders began work to pull his body from the mangled debris. With a sigh, she sheathed her blade. It was over. She could finally awake from this nightmare.

Astrid looked around. Toothless and Stormfly both were guarding Hiccup. She then looked towards Thunderhead. His defiant stance and raised wings was all she needed to confirm. He was the source of the blast that protected them both.

"Once you've earned his trust, there's nothing a dragon won't do to protect you." Astrid said with pride, reaching out to take Renee's hand as she stepped away from the ledge. Renee looked up, seeing that Thunderhead was rattled. She glared at him with tiring contempt.

"That makes twice now he's killed someone to protect me." Renee sighed. Surprising Astrid.

"He takes after his mother after all." Astrid laughed.

"You mean?" Renee looked between Stormfly and Thunderhead. She looks back, surprised to see a confirmed nod from Astrid.

"Astrid…" Hiccup groaned as he came to. Hearing Hiccup, Astrid hurried over to his side.

"It's over. Ivar is gone." She announced as she held onto Hiccup's hand and helped him sit up.

"Stragglers… When the storm started." Hiccup tried to rise to his feet, only to slip. Astrid caught him in her arms and steadied him.

"We need to retrieve them." He groaned.

Renee looked back over the ledge to see authorities scrambling to clear the area. Men began entering the building in droves once they received the all clear. Her body shook as she breathed deep. She was finally free. But without Ivar. She was going to wind up in foster care. As would Helga. Her body shuddered at the thought. She then looked towards Hiccup and Astrid. Wondering. The portal drew her attention as it came into view. She understood what risks she had to take.

"No." Renee spoke up. She approached them. Taking Thunderhead's snout into her hands as she approached.

"The portal is losing its strength. I can't risk you two stuck in my time. No telling what consequences that might have on history." She said.

"But the dragons. They're scared from the storm." Hiccup looked up into the sky. Rain gently pelted his face.

"I promise to take care of them. It's time my world learns the joys freedom can bring." Renee swore as she presented her forearm to Hiccup. With his good arm, he reached out and pressed his forearm against hers firmly. As if making a pact.

"But Toothless is injured. Stormfly can't carry all of us." Astrid said, watching their dragon friend favoring his forelimb.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" Jet boomed, coming in to land on the roof. His dragon clutched two nets of wrangled Ivar followers in his claws. He drops them against the roof before landing.

"Just in time." Renee smiled as she then hopped on Thunderhead's back. She looked back to the access door, watching as it shook and rattled. Announcing the arrival of the armed forces she saw entering the building.

"That door isn't going to hold them back. They're not friendly after tonight's events. They're going to think WE'RE the invaders." Renee warned. Watching as Astrid helped Hiccup onto Stormfly's back before getting up behind him.

"Then let's not wait any longer." Jet stated, his dragon picks up Toothless in his claws gently and takes flight.

The group immediately took off. Renee looked back at the door to watch the door fly open as the men began flowing through the door. They exchange eye contact with her. Basking in the sight of her on the back of her dragon. She salutes them before she takes off to follow the others.

* * *

Helga watches as Snotlout soared over open ocean, coming back for her as promised. She swings Renee's bag over her back as she grabs hers. Waiting for her ride.

"You sure you want to do this? Once you're on the other side of that portal, I won't see you again." He warned. Hookfang lowered his head to allow access to the saddle.

"I'm sure." Helga affirmed as she climbed into the saddle behind her cousin.

"You'll be leaving behind an open position on an auxiliary team too. And your friends? Did you patch things up with them?" Snotlout said as they flew back towards the captured flagship.

"Yes," Helga grunted a frustrated reply. "In fact, it was Pudge and Viktor who encouraged me to go with her." Helga confirmed. Smiling.

"You're gonna miss me kicking your butt, aren't you?" Helga asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"No!" Snotlout objected.

"You're my favorite cousin. I'm… going to miss you when you're gone. That's all!" He admitted. Growing flustered. Not use to admitting his feelings. Helga looked at him, smirking knowingly.

"You're my favorite cousin too." She punched him in the shoulder affectionately. He flinched, but smiled.

They land on the deck of the flagship and dismount. Watching as the others finally come in for a landing.

"That ghostwing is not going to last much longer. He needs to hibernate to rebuild his strength!" Jet observed as he retrieved the remaining hostages.

"You two concentrate on getting home. We'll free the ghostwing." Hiccup promised.

Renee came in to land on the flagship. Her arm extended out to Helga. Helga looked up. Renee seemed different than when she left before. Despite her visual injuries, She beamed with pride. And she no longer held herself in a submissive slouch. Her eyes revealed someone who was tired, but free. Helga rushed at Snotlout and hugged him one final time.

"Go, you've got an adventure waiting for you." Snotlout smiled as he returned the hug.

Helga pulled away and looked to him. She then turned to Renee. Grabbing her hand, Helga hoisted herself into the saddle behind Renee. She wrapped her arms around her. Renee smiled and looked to Helga who nestled her jaw against the crook of her neck. She then looked towards Hiccup.

"When we're on the other side, take this ship to the deepest trench and sink it. I don't want anything on board getting into the wrong hands." Renee ordered.

"Will do." Hiccup nodded.

"You sure you don't want to stay here, with us?" Fishlegs asked.

"As much as I want to stay, my place is there. Besides, I have some wayward friends to look after." Renee smiled.

"I hate to admit this but… I'm going to miss having you around." Snotlout admitted, pulling away after securing Helga's duffle bag to the back of the saddle. He looked up at Renee.

"We both are going to miss all of you. You all hold a special place in my heart. And I know, some day we will meet again." Renee smiled.

"Once a Hooligan, always a Hooligan." Hiccup promised. Smiling as he leaned against Astrid. Renee looked to Hiccup, nodding.

"Sorry to break up the tearful good-byes but, we need to go. Now!" Jet shouted. Eyeing the weakening portal. He beat a hasty retreat for the portal once he retrieved the last of the captives.

Renee took one final look to their friends before following after Jet.

"You ready for adventure?" Renee had asked, looking over her shoulder. She could feel Helga holding on tight to her as they neared the portal.

"Born ready." Helga confirmed. Looking back one final time as the scene melted from view.

"Think she'll make good on her promise?" Astrid asked as Hiccup leaned against her. The group watched as the three disappeared through the portal before it closed for good. The ghostwing began to lose altitude. Growing tired.

"Ruff, Tuff. Concentrate gas in the shackle's locks then spark it." Hiccup turned to the twins.

"On it!" Tuff hopped into his saddle. Waiting for his sister. The two flew towards the limber dragon.

"I have faith she will." Hiccup then looked towards Astrid.

As Hiccup expected, the shackles popped off the dragon as the twins worked to free it. Trumpeting its gratitude, it pumped its wings to stay aloft. The group watched as the lithe beast took to the clouds where it disappeared with a thunderous roar.

"We should make due on our promise." He then looked to the ship they stood on.

"The treasures on board must not reach the wrong hands." He confirmed.

"Are you… Crying?" Astrid noticed a sniffle coming from Snotlout. She turned to look at him.

"No! I just… have something in my eye. That's all!" Snotlout objected.

"It's okay. We're all going to miss them." Hiccup comforted him.

"I said I'm not, crying!" He shouted objectively. He turned and marched to his dragon where he resumed position in his saddle.

"Well? Are we going to destroy this ship or not?" Snotlout demanded.

* * *

Helga looked on with a sharp gasp at the new world she entered. Her grip on Renee tightened as she looked around. Taking in the sights of the alien world. An image came into view out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see a familiar green statue as Renee rounded it once more. Staring in wonder.

"Welcome home." Renee called back to Helga, smiling with pride.

"This is… your world?" Helga asked. Watching as they near the harbor. The city skyline comes in closer.

"This is only the beginning. There's so much more! And we're going to see it all. Together." Renee promised.

They bank and begin to dive, following Jet who took the lead. As they approach land, Renee watches. Jet approaches the wary force with caution after delivering their hostages. To see a giant carnivore land before them, and commanded by a human was an intimidating sight. They were unsure whether to open fire or stand down.

"I assure you they're harmless." Jet tried to explain as he dismounted and approached the force, his hands up above his head. They looked on, watching as Renee comes in to land beside Jet's dragon.

"Stay here. I'll come back for you when it's safe." Renee promised.

Helga grew concerned as she dismounted. She watched Renee put her hands up above her as she approached the chilling scene slowly.

"Jet's right. They're harmless. They won't attack unless they think we're threatened." Renee approached to stand beside Jet.

She winced as a helicopter hovered overhead, shining a spotlight on them. She covered her face as she looked up through squinted eyes. She glanced back, hearing their dragons growing increasingly insecure. She grew more concerned with Thunderhead. Knowing his temperament when she's threatened.

"Renee?" A bewildered voice came from the crowd. Hearing her name, Renee looked towards the crowd.

A police officer skirted the barricade and approached the two. Renee spots him, and watches. Insecure.

"Renee Marilyn Baxter?" The man repeated as he came to stand before them.

"Should I… know you?" Renee looked up, her head tilted in confusion as she approached him. She can see in his eyes, the look of disbelief.

"Impossible. Witnesses saw you die in the festival bombing. There was no body, so they marked you as deceased. Thinking you were obliterated by the blast." He proclaimed, kneeling down before her. She watched the man speak as though they knew each other.

"Don't you remember? It's me. Kevin Sutton. I use to, bully you in high school." He admitted with a pained heart. He watches as Renee stares at him. As though trying to make the connection.

She reaches up and takes his adult face into her youthful hands as she explores his features. Trying to find the young man that bullied her. She still didn't believe him. There was no way this officer that knelt before her was her bully from high school. The same bully that tormented and terrorized her.

"When I learned about what happened to you. I felt guilty. So much that I dedicated my life to making up for hurting you all those years ago." He explained.

"Years… ago?" Renee repeated. Uncertain on what year it was. She thought she was back in twenty-thirteen.

"Seven years have passed, since you disappeared. It's twenty-nineteen." He explained carefully. He could see the red trickling of blood on her neck where her uncle had tried to slit her throat. The gash on her arm that exposed muscle. And the barely healed cut on her face. He winced, taking in the sight of her injuries.

"I'm so sorry. For everything." He admitted. Realizing she had an even bigger bully than him to deal with.

"It's okay," Renee wrapped her arms around him as she buried herself against him. "I forgive you." She spoke soft. Kevin froze as she hugged him. Inhaling deep, he returned the hug.

"Stand down. They're friendly. Get a bus in here. We've got injured." Kevin called out over his com line. Renee looked over his shoulder and watched as the wall of police lower their weapons. She felt an instant wave of relief wash over her.

"What's going to happen to me now that Ivar's gone?" Renee asked with worry as she pulled away. She had no where to go and no blood relatives to take her in. She would still wind up in foster care until Jet adopts her. Or at least files as her legal guardian.

"Don't worry. I'll see to it you're boarded in a private hotel for the time being. At least until arrangements are met." Kevin promised.

Renee sighed with relief hearing this. Feeling it was safe enough, Renee parted. Returning to the dragons. She held her hand out for Helga as she approached Thunderhead.

"It's okay. It's safe now." Renee promised. Gesturing her to come. Hesitant, Helga slides off the saddle and takes Renee's hand. She looks up in time to see an ambulance backing up through the parting crowd of police. Seeing the large metal beast was an intimidating sight. She had never seen such a creature before. She gripped Renee's hand tight. Renee looks back, seeing the ambulance coming to a stop. Helga was reluctant as Renee approached the metal beast. It took some coaxing before Helga approached.

Helga watches as the paramedic inspected Renee for any further injuries. Before delicately stitching up her wounds. Renee had to fight back the pain of the needle as it stitched through her sensitive skin.

"You've got some bruised ribs. But those will heal on their own. That armor you're wearing absorbed much of the blow. The cut on your neck luckily isn't deep and doesn't need that many stitches. The cut on your arm however…" The medic finished as she tied off the stitch. She rolled up the blood soaked sleeve of her shirt and went to work stitching sliced muscle. Renee cringed in pain as the paramedic worked. She looked up, seeing Jet approach.

"It's a real mess." Jet acknowledged. Watching as the paramedic repaired Renee's arm. Helga stood as close to Renee as she possibly could. Curiosity lighting her eyes. Renee remains stoic as she looked away.

"Nine-one-one dispatch is being flooded with panicked calls about dragons. People are looting and gathering in mass to protest. Your only lifeline of staying out of the foster care system is dead. And what's WORSE, you brought a native into the future! She's as screwed as you are. She's not a legal. And if she doesn't get vaccinated, she might fall to our modern diseases. She doesn't have the bitter cold to protect her anymore." Jet berated her. The paramedic paused briefly. Startled. She listened to Jet scold the child. She resumed work noticing Jet eyeing her. Renee looked up at him. Swallowing pain as her brows furrowed.

"Thank you for summing that up." Renee pouted.

"Well. Was it worth it? Do do you think our world is ready for freedom?" Jet then asked.

"If Chief Hiccup can change his people's minds about dragons. I'm certain I can change ours." Renee spoke calmly. Turning her attention to the paramedic as she began to tape gauze over her fresh stitches.

"Then you're going to need this." Jet pulled out her book and held it up before her. Renee looked back, shocked to see he still had her journal.

"My journal? But I don't understand. It's brought me nothing but trouble." Renee objected.

"Maybe. But if you're going to try and change the world. You are going to need help. And you have the answer in here." He patted the cover. Renee slowly took the book and looked it over.

"Just one more cut to stitch up." The paramedic interrupted, reaching for Renee's face with the needle. Seeing this, Renee ducked out of the way defiantly.

"No." She objected. Leaning back out of reach.

"If you don't let me sew it up, it'll scar. You don't want a big scar to ruin your pretty face, do you?" The paramedic asked.

"It'll be a good look for me." Renee argued. Glancing towards Helga who stood at her side.

"Then at least let me clean it before infection sets in." The paramedic obliged.

Renee was hesitant at first. But eventually relaxed. Allowing the paramedic to clean the cut of any debris with sterilized tweezers. She flinched when the paramedic applied alcohol to her cut. Finished, the paramedic began to place medical tape over her neck to protect the stitching.

"Regardless, I've got some good news. And bad." Jet announced.

"More bad news?" Renee sighed.

"There's a media circus on the other side of the barricade wanting to know what happened tonight. Kid, you're famous!" Jet exclaimed. Renee moaned. She was happy being a nobody. And now here she was, at ground zero of a historic event. She then realized she was going to wind up in the history books.

"Gods… Can't you take care of the media? I don't want to deal with that pressure." Renee frowned. She stood up once the paramedic finished.

"Well, I can. But they're going to want to hear straight from you eventually." Jet defended. His shoulders rolled back into a shrug. Renee furrowed her brows, but groaned in defeat.

"And the good news…?" Renee then asked. Hoping this would cheer her.

She watched on in confusion as he pulled away. He motioned for someone to come forward. She looked out to the crowd. Then her eyes widened upon seeing her. Agnes Duffey parted through the police. The woman was seven years older. Her once greying brown hair now a silvery salt and pepper color. She hobbled forward. Renee looked down. She noticed the woman was wearing a prosthetic leg. She winced. Not remembering her having one before the bombing.

Renee slowly parted from her friends and approached Agnes. Agnes looked down at her, seeing her young as the day she first disappeared. The two stared at each other in disbelief at first. It was Renee that threw herself into Agnes' arms first. Sobbing.

"It's alright child. You're safe." Agnes promised, hearing Renee's sobbing distress. Removing her helmet, she ran her hand through Renee's unkempt hair tenderly as Renee clung onto her.

* * *

Hiccup stood before a large map that covered the back wall of the captain's quarters. Staring in awe at the expanse territories he had never seen before.

"Hiccup?" Astrid peered through the door, finding him staring in reverence.

"You're thinking about taking the map. Aren't you?" Astrid asked, seeing an all too familiar sparkle in his eye.

"How could I not? Astrid, this proves that I was right. That our world is far bigger than anyone can ever imagine!" Hiccup argued. He turned to Astrid. Gesturing to the large map on the wall.

"We made a promise to burn this ship." Astrid reminded him.

"I know," Hiccup sighed, looking longingly at the map. "What harm would it do if we take just a section of it?" Hiccup asked, looking towards her.

"It might hurt the fate's design." Astrid warned. Coming to stand at his side. She looked up at the expanse map. Understanding why he wanted to take it.

"If you want to take it, I can't force you. I just worry it might fall into the wrong hands." She explained. She knew Hiccup all too well. When his mind was focussed, he wasn't going to give up easily.

"We're approaching Niflheim's trench. It's up to you whether you take the map or not." Astrid spoke.

Hiccup watched as she parted. He looked up at the map long and hard. Torn on what to do.

"What do you think? Should I go against my word and take the map?" Hiccup looked towards Toothless who lay resting nearby. Toothless looked towards Hiccup. A powerful sneeze forced Toothless to shake his head. He turned his attention to grooming.

"Maybe it's for the best." Hiccup sighed.

Astrid turned, hearing Hiccup approaching from the captain's quarters. Toothless close behind him.

"Well?" Astrid asked.

"As much as I want to take it. It's better off at the bottom of the ocean. I made a promise. And I'm not about to break it." Hiccup admitted. Earning a reluctant smile from Astrid.

"Then we should be getting out of here. Now!" Eret spoke up as he came in for a landing on the deck.

"Niflheim's trench is home to hostile submarippers. These guys will sink this ship in less than a minute with us onboard if we don't get off. And we're quickly approaching the edge of the trench." He warned. Looking up to view Fishlegs, the twins, and Snotlout pulling the ship by rope.

Hiccup looked out towards the ocean where the blue waters grew dark. He knew the dangers of approaching this territory. He glanced down. Toothless had rubbed up against him, lowering his head to allow access to the saddle. Toothless was injured, but still willing to fly.

"Alright, let's clear the ship." Hiccup ordered. Hesitant to get on Toothless' back. Being forced into the saddle gave him the motivation he needed.

In minutes, they were airborne. Watching as the waters began to churn and lurch, forming a massive vortex. The riptide took a hold of the ship as it tottered and began to circle the current. Hiccup looked between everyone before giving the hand signal. In a brilliant display, the dragons unleashed a torrent of fire. Exploding parts of the mighty flagship on impact. Fires began to break out and soon the ship is engulfed in flames. The ship began to tear apart and disintegrate as it reached the center of the vortex.

The riders watch as the remains of the ship is torn apart and disappears into the depths of the ocean. Hiccup watches on with deep regret. He had decided against taking the one thing to prove he was right. He breathed in deep as he looked between him. He found himself smiling despite himself.

"Let's go home." Hiccup announced.

"Best idea I've heard all day." Snotlout agreed.

Hiccup glances back towards Niflheim's trench as the riders retreat for home. His mind was swarming with memories of what he'd bare witness to that morning. Of the mysteries the future he had seen. He reflected on what Renee said. About seeing her village being only the beginning. It left him wondering, what he was missing out on. Toothless glances back at him. Concerned. Hiccup reached down, patting him reassuringly.

They were going to cross paths with the child once again. He was certain of it. This was not the end.


	12. A New Academy

**Author's note** : The final ch! Some adult context ahead.

* * *

Five years have passed since Ivar's death. Those left behind in the storm were only the beginning. Dragons have slowly trickled back into the skies once more. A widely speculated result of the alpha's commands to its flock. Plants that once were thought to be extinct have been found. Thriving in dragon occupied territories. Bringing life to a whole new ecosystem.

Humans have had to adjust to life with the large carnivores in their lives once more. Sides have often clashed on the sensitive subject. These creatures have often been the subject of many debates. Whether they benefit from their existence, or without. Religious zealots have preached of the end of times being upon them. With the return of the fire breathing devils. And have often picketed at events to preach their fear mongering bigotry. This commonly leads to clashes with dragon mount police units.

Lives have insurmountably clashed with dragons at a cost. Often as wildlife encounters where there have been fatal casualties on both sides. Where we use to worry about crashing into deer on highways. For the first few years, pilots had to worry about mid air collisions with these flying reptiles. Now airlines are equipped with special radar that can pick up on the creatures unique body heat. To further avoid midair casualties. While search lights are positioned across airway strips. To deter the creatures humanely from flying near or coming in to roost on the expanse properties.

Because they're categorized as large, carnivorous and dangerous wildlife. Dragons are not as widely owned as one would have thought. A special captive wildlife permit is required. As well as registry on the Dragon database. Dragons are restricted from being owned within confined areas such as cities. Suburban or otherwise. Due to high risk of tension and temperament.

Even when it seems its darkest, there's always a ray of hope. Forces are prevalent, working all hours. Hoping to achieve peace between mankind and dragons that Berk once achieved.

Where Ivar's camp once stood. An Academy complete with classroom buildings, auditoriums, and dorm cabins were built. The buildings have been rebuilt from the ground up. To resemble that of Berk's architecture and lifestyle. While classroom buildings held a more modern flair to them. Atop the administration building which nestled at the fore front of the property. A clock complete with bell tower. Vast gardens featuring dragon friendly flora litter the landscape. While walking trails for students and staff weaved throughout. Flocks of colorful dragons of all types could be seen throughout the expanse campus. A safe haven from the noise of the city and dangers of the wild. They had come to call this paradise home.

To the east of the large nine hundred plus acre campus, a manmade lake. At one thousand acres in total, this eighty foot deep lake is fed by rerouted fresh water springs. Which drain off from local rivers. Erected for staff and student body, as well as the local wildlife. It is open to the public for recreational use. The most important rule. Civilians must respect the reptiles that common the waters.

The staff of the Academy itself is comprised of Ivar's followers. They chose to work at the Academy over jail time when the opportunity presented itself. From security, to janitorial, and even professors. Everyone pitches in to help keep the Academy running in tip top order.

A vibrant blur whooshes by. Jet leads the Academy's varsity team in for a landing at the colorfully painted stables. Tired after a long morning of practice. Their letter jackets bearing the school's crest on their backs with pride. These stables are well equipped with internal heating and cooling systems. To help regulate a dragon's body heat during intense weather.

What was once the chieftain's hut is, well. Still the chieftain's hut. Like the other buildings, it too was rebuilt and expanded to match the architecture. Carved on the overhang above the small porch was the crest of the school. Adopted from Berk's own.

Inside the spacious administrative building. It was decorated to reflect the lifestyle of Berk vikings. Weapons and shields alike were mounted on the walls like trophies. The common room was open and spacious. Being back lit by large windows. It was decorated not only with varying weapons and shields, but trophy mounts as well. Giving it a hunter's cabin appeal.

Where Ivar's quarters were, now an office replaces it. Inside was very comfortable. A circular brick fire place sat in the middle of a sunken floor. To entertain guests and warm the building during winter. Varying framed newspaper clippings and paintings hung on the walls. Sitting atop a raised platform to the back of the spacious room, a modern desk. Complete with modern facilities to keep a school well oiled. Behind this desk, a painted portrait of a familiar young man hung on the wall behind a glass frame.

It is here we see a now nineteen year old Renee speaking with a naval officer. She had grown into a proper young woman. A wild bushy mane frames her slender face. A familiar scar stands out against her now darkened freckles. Though she doesn't show it, she does have muscle tone in those lean arms of hers. Abs to match lie hidden beneath her business suit which hung off her body.

"Considering the problems we face with IEDs. If we had dragons to locate them, we would be ahead of the game. We would have less casualties." The naval officer bargained.

"If you're to use a dragon to seek this type of device, you would need a tracker class. Your best choice would be Rumblehorns. They're faster at finding their target than a bomb detecting hound. We've tested their tracking skills. Turns out they can seek out victims buried alive. Up to ten feet below the surface within a fifteen mile radius of their location." Renee explained matter-of-factly. Not a high nor hair of a squeak in her voice as she spoke professionally.

"But, a dragon is not a weapon to be used to win wars. I was taught this several years ago." She continued. She stood and skirted her desk. The sight and sound of her movement alerted a tawny colored furry body. That lay asleep in a plush bed behind her desk. A corgi jerked out of slumber as he looked towards her. Seeing her take another step away, he was quick to his feet. His collar jingling in his wake. She glanced in brief to a framed case that housed the painting on the wall behind her.

"Once you've earned his trust. There is nothing a dragon won't do for you." She spoke.

"I understand madame. But they would be improving the safety of our soldiers overseas. We would not use them in combat." He vowed.

Renee takes a moment to look him over. Seeing the sincerity in his eyes as he stood to face her. She smiled warmly.

"I'll give your request a consideration." Renee offered. She extended a hand, gesturing her guest forward. She escorted him out. Followed shortly by the tawny corgi who took up the rear.

"I appreciate the time out of your busy schedule to see me." The man saluted her before walking out to his waiting vehicle.

Renee watched as the corgi burst through her legs, almost knocking her off her feet. He chased after terrible terrors that had roosted nearby on the green. Barking at the tiny reptiles. "Hiccup!" Renee shouted in exasperation, watching as the dog ignores her command. He looks to the sky, barking in excitement as the reptiles flew overhead. Seeking out a less noisy spot to perch.

"I thought he'd never leave." Helga spoke as she emerged from the doorway. She too had grown into a beautiful young woman. Renee watched as her four legged companion came prancing back up to the porch as the jeep started. It made its way slowly through a roundabout.

Upholding her promise she made to Hiccup years ago. She honored him as founding father of her modern era Dragon Academy. A bronze statue of the young viking chief stood proudly at the central island of the roundabout. At the base, an honorary plaque. In raised gold lettering. The Academy's motto —In order to accomplish greatness, you must believe in yourself—

Renee's attention soon turned to Helga who by now had draped herself over her shoulders.

"Well, I couldn't turn him away. He'd been waiting to see me since June." Renee explained. Smiling as Helga rested her jaw against the crook of her neck. And snaked her arms around Renee's stomach.

"That's another thing. I haven't seen you all summer. I've been rather lonely." She swayed Renee back and forth with her body suggestively. Before pecking her gently on her neck.

"What do you say we run away for the weekend? Catch up on old times?" Helga suggested.

"I can't this weekend. I'm to be in Europe. I have to pick up grandfather's will and deed to the Du'món estate Saturday. And then I'm to be knighted by the Queen Sunday." Renee explained in a nervous tone.

"Well. You're not busy now. What do you say we give our offering to Freyja?" Helga proposed, her lips hovering near Renee's ear as she whispered. Renee gulped. She understood exactly what Helga meant. It was her code for wanting sex. She could remember the last time they'd bed down together sexually. It was the first night of their return. And of course they were young and naive. But they were in love. Their love may have hit snags over the years. As was expected for every couple. But they were still as in love as they were back then.

"Well I, uh…" Renee stammered. A clearing throat had caught their attention. Helga eased up off of Renee as the two girls looked to the door. Agnes stood, watching the two interact. A knowing smile drawn across her lips.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Agnes chortled. Seeing the flush in Renee's cheeks.

"How much of that, did you hear?" Renee had asked. Swallowing hard.

"Couldn't. You two were speaking in that language of yours." Agnes spoke, calming Renee's worries. Renee breathed deep, calming her rattled heart.

Renee watched as Agnes hobbled forward to join them at the railing. She looked out across the campus. Watching as life unfolded before them on the flourishing campus. Students sat in study groups on the green or relaxed among friends. Tossing frisbees and footballs between each other. Others scuttled to classes, juggling an armful of books. Her smile grew as she breathed in deep of the beautiful sight before her.

"It's amazing what four years can do. This place you built. It's an amazing sight." Agnes looked up. Watching as a terrible terror flew in towards them. It took perch on Agnes' stretched arm before crawling to rest at her shoulder. Agnes proceeded to scratch the tiny reptile's jaw. Who trilled in response to the gentle finger. Hiccup barked. Excited to see the reptile, before being hushed and picked up by Helga.

"And you, you've blossomed into a beautiful young woman. You've come such a long way from that scrawny wee thing that could hardly hold no less than ten pounds. Your mother would have been proud of the woman you've grown into." Agnes spoke, cupping Renee's jaw into her hand. Renee looked on, hurt at the mention of her mother. But beamed with pride once the moment passed.

"Well, time has a funny way of changing us." Renee admitted with a cheeky grin. Her eyes lit and animated.

"Could I… Borrow her for a private matter of family business?" Agnes looked to Helga, knowing the two were making plans. Helga urged Renee to follow as Agnes turned into the building.

Curiosity fueled her to follow as Renee grew concerned. They cross through the common room and up a flight of stairs.

"Do you know where you come from child?" Agnes asked as they crossed the threshold to her quarters. Renee stood at the doorway, not sure what she speaks of. Remembering a chance encounter she once had years ago that only told her of what she is and why she was there. She looked to Agnes anxiously.

"I uh… I don't." Renee forced. Gulping. Agnes lowered her arm down towards the baseboard of her bed.

"Twister, fetch." Agnes commanded. Without delay, the tiny reptile scurried down her arm and disappeared beneath the bed. Renee stood on the balls of her feet as she looked over. Watching. A deposit box had been pushed out into the open from beneath the bed to Agnes' waiting hand. "Thank you Twister." Chore done, the dragon scurried back up the elder woman's arm. Agnes picked up the box and from within her bosom, withdrew a golden key. She inserted the key and turned it. The tumblers clicked and the lid popped open ajar.

"You come from a rich heritage. You are of Irish and Norwegian descent. Your ancestors migrated from the bitter north to Europe so many years ago. And with them, they brought this…" She presented the box before Renee. And urged her to lift the lid.

Renee stood insecure. Agnes spoke with high regards of the content in this box. It left her worried about what might be waiting for her. Hesitant. Renee placed her hands on the lid. Taking a deep breath, she pried open the box. The contents inside that greeted her were not what she was expecting. Her eyes lit with shock and awe.

"The… Inferno?" Renee had asked. Aghast to see an all too familiar sight. Now corroded with rust and marks of old battle wounds.

"It never had a name. Or perhaps it did and your ancestors have since forgotten." Her aunt chuckled. Watching as Renee reached in and carefully picked up the shaft. She held it with great respect, as though she were holding the Holy Grail.

"Your grandfather gave this to me, all those years ago once he heard your plans to open a school. He was very proud to hear your ideas to share your knowledge with future generations. This ancient Norse artifact has been passed down in your family for generations. From father to son. After successfully taking over the family business. Or starting a thriving business of their own. It's said to have been owned by the boy king himself. It's a symbol of wealth, luck, and prosperity — Oh…" She watched, startled as Renee pressed a rusty button. Triggering a spring loaded blade to extend and lock into place. She brandished it before her. Entranced to be holding something she held great respect for.

"I, didn't know it was a weapon." Agnes admitted, staring agape as Renee inspected it.

"Eleven years ago, you disappeared. Leaving me worried that Ivar had done harm to you. Only to learn that you pulled through. Coming back anew. Defeating your power hungry uncle. And protecting your friends from his wrath," Renee retracted the blade. "You've raised this place of peace and knowledge from the ashes of his tyranny. You've more than earned your right to carry on your family tradition." Agnes closed the lid, preventing Renee from returning the weapon.

Renee stood, speechless. She wasn't sure what to do, or say. She was the descendent of Astrid and Hiccup. That she had protected not only her friends, but her ancestors. And she understood her place. To carry on Hiccup's work. She extended the blade once more as she held it out before her. Staring in reverence.

A sharp gasp from the doorway had startled Renee. She turned to see Helga. She stared, eyes wide to see Renee holding a weapon she too was all too familiar with.

"It is true. I wasn't imagining things." Helga said, letting Hiccup on the ground as she approached. Confusing Renee.

"Look," Helga took her chin into her hand and gently turned her head towards the vanity mirror on her left. Gesturing to her reflection. "You look like him." Taken aback. Renee stared. Helga was right. She did bare a resemblance to her ancestor. She raised a hand up to her face. There were considerable differences. The shape of her face was more round with a raised forehead. She had a rosy pigment to her skin and freckles for miles that darkened with age. Her nose was smaller and tapered. A genetic inheritance from her father's Irish genes. And the scar across her face which she received from facing Edmund years ago. But she had her mother's large, expressive emerald eyes. And her lush brunette hair. Distinct features that she shared with Hiccup.

"This is… All too much to take in," Renee flustered. Breathless. "I knew. I knew from the start that I was to carry on the legacy of being 'Dragon Master'. But. To learn all this. That I'm a… A HADDOCK! It's… It's all so much!" Renee fell back after tripping up on Hiccup. Helga caught her and steadied her back onto her feet.

"Well, you got what you wished for." Renee looked up at Helga once she was back on her feet.

"That makes us… _Very_ distant cousins." She gulped. Looking at Helga in panic. Her eyes wide as saucer plates.

"Only by name," Helga pulled away sheepishly. "See, my father remarried after my mother passed. THAT woman was a Jorgenson. Uncle Spitelout and my mother go way back. My mother knew my father did not want to deal with raising a hiccup like me. And so he agreed to take me in at her behest. So as it is customary, I took Spitelout's name." Helga explained.

"And you didn't think to tell me this before?" Renee demanded.

"It never came up." Helga shrugged in defense.

Renee stared at her. Dumbfounded at first. Then her anger grew.

"You are insufferable sometimes! You had me terrified I was sleeping with my COUSIN!" Renee went on, ranting at Helga as she storms out of the room.

Agnes watches. Shaken. Still unused to Renee's unusual habit of speaking in foreign tongue when she's mad. She forgets many times that the child was raised by Anglo-Saxon barbarians for seven years. And that the child has still not yet integrated back to modern society. Earning her the nickname Feral Child. Or Wild Child.

"She may look like chief Hiccup, but she's got Astrid's fiery spirit." Helga looks back at Agnes with an apologetic smile before chasing after Renee. Agnes chuckles despite herself and follows the two girls back out to the front porch. Watching as Helga rushes to catch up with Renee.

"Ah, to be young and in love." Agnes chuckled. Observing as Renee and Helga interact. The two argue between each other before Helga pulls a retreating Renee into her arms. The two topple over, laughing. Renee no longer mad.


End file.
